High School Never Ends
by obliviovsly
Summary: "The day that she came into my homeroom class definitely made my Top Five Best Days of School list. Along with my Top Five Worst Days of School list." Percabeth and others. AU. All are human: no monsters, etc. slightly OOC. Sorry!
1. Failure Number 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson or anything related.

**A/N: The summary seriously sucked. The gist of it is that Percy and friends are in a normal high school and no one is a half-blood, there aren't monsters, etc. This is basically what I think would have happened if most of the main characters were together in high school. I want it to be a bit of a cliff-hanger... =] R&R!**

..:..:..

The day that _she_ came into my homeroom class definitely made my Top Five Best Days of School list. Along with my Top Five Worst Days of School list.

When it happened, it was just like any other day at our high school here in New York. No one paying attention the moment the teacher opened his mouth, girls giggling, whispering and passing notes, guys slouching into their chairs, trying to act cool. As I said before, a typical day at school. I myself was being passed a triangle shaped note by my girlfriend who sat in the seat to my left and up one. I turned away from my best friend, Nico di Angelo who sat next to me, to look at her before picking it up. Her smile was as cute as always, her long curly hair bouncing around her shoulders as she turned to face the front. Her cheeks were tinged red, so I knew it would be full of smiley faces and hearts.

I slowly opened the note as our math teacher continued to drone on about finding the parabola in a mathematical equation using the zeros. The first thing I saw was my name in her bubbly handwriting.

_Percy, 3_

_Isn't math just exciting? =] I can tell how intently you're listening by the way you're practically snoring. I can't blame you though. I'm more than ready for this class to end... I really want to go my next class! _

_Anyway, I know this note is totally random but I was bored and so why not just scribble a little note to my wonderful boyfriend? =] The bell's going to ring in like, 10 minutes. Thank God. In two periods, I'll see you at our regular spot with the usual suspects. =] _

_Love,_

Before I got to read her name, I saw the teacher start down my aisle, making sure everyone was doing the example on the board. I folded it up, knowing that it would be my nickname for her, and I smiled. My cheeks began to burn. Honestly, I'm a really lucky guy. Captain of the swim team, boyfriend of one of the hottest girls in school, big group of close friends, good social life... what more could I ask for? I started to lean over and put the note in my bag.

Just then, my teacher, Mr. Miller said, "Ah, here she is!" he bustled over to the front door, opening the door to allow a girl to step into the classroom. "Class, we have a new student in our midst." Silence greeted him. "Be polite!" he scolded, causing the girl to be buffeted by a chorus of 'hey', 'hello' 'what's up' and 'how you doin?'s.

She smiled shyly, shifting her red binder to her other arm at the same time that she switched her weight to her other leg. Legs. I couldn't help it; I stared. She had two long legs, not freakishly long, but model long, a lean body and long curly hair that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of dark wash American Eagle shorts (I could see the label on the back when she turned to talk to the teacher: don't judge me.) and a white wife beater with small black dots on it. On her neck was a black necklace with a shape of a silver heart on the end. She had on smoky eye makeup, but it wasn't put on heavily.

"Dude."

She nodded and sat in the empty seat by a guy name Tyler Stevens, a total greaseball. I watched in disgust as he smiled and started chatting her up.

"_Dude._"

I continued to observe as the teacher came by, handed her a small pile of notes/worksheets and gestured for Tyler to help her with something. He happily scooted his desk next to hers, blocking my view.

"Percy! You're totally staring and it's on the verge of stalker."

I snapped out of my daze and looked around, blinking. Nico widened his dark eyes and gave me a look, shaking his head, his dark hair brushing his face.

"You better turn around and look at your girlfriend, man. You're in for it." He shook his head again and leaned back. "I don't envy you."

I looked down sheepishly and noticed I had dropped her note. I quickly grabbed it and then shoved it in my bag. I slowly sat up and slid my eyes over to my girlfriend of two and a half months.

Her eyes were first trained on the girl whose name we didn't know yet, and her gaze wasn't friendly. She harshly raked her eyes over the oblivious teen, her mouth pursing in distaste. Then she looked at me. She took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out through her nose before turning away angrily.

_Shit._ I thought. _Nice job, Jackson. You're a retard._ Just as I was leaning forward to try and grab her shoulder, Mr. Miller decided to make an announcement.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce our new little lady over here!" Everyone turned to stare as Mr. Miller walked to the new girl. "Everyone, this is Annabeth Chase and she just transferred here from California."

_Annabeth._ I committed her name to memory before being jolted back to the fact that because of this mysterious girl, my relationship is almost ruined. I turned back to my girlfriend to see her slamming things into her bag. I glanced at the clock. Maybe 30 seconds before the bell rang. I sat back and bit my lip. I'd have to try at lunch.

The bell rang, a loud clanging noise. I slowly gathered my things, but watched the whole time as Rachel Elizabeth Dare threw her bag over her shoulder, her red hair flaming behind her as she stormed out of the room, throwing one last nasty look at Annabeth and the same one at me.

_Shit, shit, double shit._ I tossed everything into my bag and threw it over my shoulder with a sigh.

"Dude. Really." Nico laughed. "You're stupid. You weren't even subtle."

"Shut up." I snapped, ramming my hip into the corner of a desk on my way out of my aisle. This just wasn't turning out to be my day. Nico elbowed me in the side, causing me more pain. I responded by punching him in the shoulder.

"Get out of here," I said, shoving him out the door. I walked past Annabeth and Tyler, who was too happy to help her get her things together. I caught a snippet of their conversation as I left.

"What's your schedule?" he asked. Creep.

"I have... uh... Science, then English and History." She told him, glancing at her paper. His face fell.

"Man, we don't have anything else together."

"Shame." She didn't sound like she was too upset. I continued out the door, feeling more like a stalker than I ever have in my life.

Nico and I walked to our next class together. Nico and I have been friends for a long time. I can't remember when we met, but our parents were good friends and thus Nico, Bianca, his sister, and I were immediately put together. We've been tight ever since.

"Percy, you were so out of it, I was surprised you walked out of there alive. The way that Rachel was looking at you... oh man." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and lazily padded beside me, ignoring my downer mood. "I mean, if you gotta look at another chick, then at least be a bit less obvious."

"I get it, Nico. I was stupid. You can stop bashing my idiocy now." I grumbled.

"You're right. You _were_ stupid." He jumped out of the way of my punch. "Chill, dude. It's my job to rub your nose in your flaws. Why do you think I'm still here?"

"I don't know, to actually be a friend?" I rolled my eyes as I pushed open the door to our Civics class.

"Pfft," he shook his head, following me inside. "That takes work."

"Oh, right. _Sorry_." I sat down near the back right corner of the room. Nico sat next to me. "Why are you sitting here? Isn't that too much work?"

"Of course not. I have to be near you to laugh at your failures." He smiled at me before rummaging through his bag to get out his pencil case and binder. I did the same, except I leaned over and snatched his case, stole a pen, and then chucked the container at Nico's head.

"Asswipe." He complained, picking it up from the floor while rubbing his head.

"Douche." I responded, containing a laugh. He made my day a little bit better. I flipped open my binder and scribbled randomly until Mrs. Walker came in.

"Hi everybody!" she said brightly. "How are we today?"

"Hi, Mrs. Walker," everyone responded. She was the kind of teacher that we all like.

"So, we get to learn about the different types of government today!" she chirped as she wheeled in a projector.

Groans filled the air.

"Just give me a minute to set this up... is anyone good with electronics here?" Some student went up to help her out and I just slouched, mentally kicking myself for being so thick.

What was I thinking? I have a girlfriend for God's sake. And to boot, she's one of the prettiest girls in school. There are plenty of guys out there that would be happy to go out with her the moment she was single. But there was just something about Annabeth. (Since I'm a guy), I was looking more at her body, but she has a pretty face too. Her hair was blonde with natural looking highlights and stormy gray eyes. That was the most intriguing physical part of her for me.

The next 75 minutes flew by. That was especially unusual because Civics seems like the slowest, by far, of all my classes. Probably because it's so freakin' boring.

"Well that was a total waste of my time." Nico remarked as he packed up. But, of course, not before he threw his pencil case at me before swiftly picking it up. I just ignored it, though the back of my head smarted.

"You're a total waste of time." I got up, waited for my best friend, and walked with him to our lockers.

"And yet you put up with me." He pointed out, twirling his lock.

"Only so that you can smash my mistakes back into my face. Where would I be without you?" I sighed dramatically and opened my locker. Though I was joking, my mind was racing. What am I supposed to say to Rachel? _Oh, why was I staring at her? Well you see, I really want a pair of shorts just like hers, and I was trying to figure out where she got them. Don't short shorts look great on me?_ That's really smooth. Great explanation. Totally legit. She'd probably slap me across the face.

I ran a hand through my hair, moving my bangs out of my eyes. I needed a haircut. It was getting too long. Then again, Red was always telling me that she likes it long. I sighed, for real this time. I grabbed a bottle of water, one of the many, from the top shelf in my locker and my now empty bag.

"Let's go to the caf." I said to Nico, who nodded. We started down the hall and went to the basement. We waited in line, got our food (I got two pieces of pizza while Nico got a chocolate milk, a sandwich and some fries) and went out into the mass of students trying to find a seat. I spotted the back of Bianca's head and jerked my head in her direction. Nico nodded and we plowed our way through the crowd.

"Hey, sista." Nico said as he sat by Bianca.

"Ew." She replied before stealing a fry from her brother.

"That's all I get? Honestly, and to think we're related." He shook his head.

"What can I say? It's not my fault we're stuck together. Anyway, guys, we have a new addition! I met her in my Science class."

I was just about to place my pizza on the table when I looked up and saw Annabeth on the other side of Bianca. I bumped my shin against my chair before fumbling to pull it out. I finally managed to sit down.

"Bubble Boy alert. Seriously, Percy, you're a hazard to yourself." Bianca was looking at me sceptically, her eyebrow raised. "Anyway, Annabeth, excuse him." She waved a hand dismissively at me. "He's a bit retarded."

"Shut up, Bianca." I felt my cheeks flush.

"So the retard's name is Percy Jackson, and this is my brother, Nico. Nico, Percy, this is Annabeth."

"Hey," she said with a small wave.

"Hey," Nico said before looking at me and smiling. "I think you're in Math with Percy and I. With Mr. Miller?"

_I hate you._ I thought venomously towards my friend.

"Oh really?" she seemed surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I was kind of nervous, so I didn't look around. I don't like it when people stare at me. It makes me uncomfortable."

"No worries! And Mr. Miller's alright as a teacher. He normally isn't such a ball of sunshine, though." He leaned over his sister and stage-whispered, "It's an act."

Annabeth laughed and I smiled, liking the sound of it.

"Get off me, you loser." Bianca nudged Nico away.

"No more fries for you, then." He moved them on the side opposite of his sister. I reached over and grabbed a handful. "Percy!" he complained.

"What? Pizza is never enough." I shrugged.

"You tool."

"Coming from the sharpest one in the tool shed."

"Guys, act your age, not your shoe size." Bianca rolled her eyes. "I would tell you that they're just being weirder than normal, but this is basically every day with them."

"No worries. It's pretty funny to watch." Annabeth smiled at Bianca and then me. I felt my heart beat a bit faster and my stomach drop. To distract myself, I tried to eat my pizza, only getting down a few bites before feeling odd.

"What's pretty funny to watch? And no offense, but do I know you?" someone said. We all turned. Grover Underwood came around the side of our table and sat next to me, moving his floppy curly hair out of his eyes.

"Grover! You're so rude. Sorry, Annabeth. I hang out with animals. Grover, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, Grover Underwood." Bianca sighed.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled.

"Hello!" Grover grinned. "So what's funny to watch?"

"Thing One and Thing Two." Bianca jerked her thumb at Nico and I.

"Oh, those guys. By the way, Perce, I heard Red is looking for you."

"Red?" Annabeth asked questioningly. She even tilted her head and looked at me.

"My girlfriend." I muttered, face burning. Bianca stared at me a little weirdly but answered Annabeth.

"Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and her initials are R.E.D, so Percy's little nickname for her is Red. Isn't that cute?" Bianca giggled.

Annabeth smiled as well. "Awe. That is cute."

"Where is she, Grover?" I asked, bracing myself.

"She was at her locker, last time I saw her. You better go find her. She's not the happiest bunny in the woods."

"And I know wh-hyyyy." Nico sang. I kicked him so hard under the table that he yelped and threw fries at me. "You dick! What the hell?"

"Later, guys." I quickly stood up and made my way to the staircase that was near Red's locker.

I saw her leaning on her locker, fiddling with her cell phone.

"Red!" I called, waving. When she looked up, I saw her lips press together. Her green eyes searched mine before dropping to the floor.

_Maybe the nickname wasn't the best idea. _

When I finally arrived, she was picking at her nails.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," she whispered. Rachel then fell silent, fiddling with her fingers instead.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry." I blurted.

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you're mad that I was looking," _Staring._ I corrected myself mentally. "At Annabeth. I don't even know why I did-" _Because she's pretty and has a hot body. _"But the point is that you're mad at me. And I want to say that I'm really sorry." _And I hope that you don't slap me._

She scuffed her high-top Chuck Taylor purple Converse against the tiled floor. I noted that she had started folding the tops of them down. I looked back up at her.

"Percy," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not going to lie, I thought that you were going to deny it, or act stupid and say that you don't know why I'm upset." She met my eyes, green meeting sea-green. "And I want to let you know that I appreciate you being forward and truthful with me. And apologizing." I just nodded. "I am upset right now, but it's not like I want to break up or anything, okay?"

"Got it." I said. "Neither do I."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "I'm over it now. Wanna go to lunch?" I laughed and nodded, but something told me that she was still mad but she wanted to try and move on. As we were walking down the stairs holding hands, I realized that Annabeth was at our table. With our friends. Right now. And the reason why Red had been made at me in the first place dealt with Annabeth. _Eff my life._

Just before we walked through the double doors of the caf, Red stopped me and took both of my hands. I looked down at her, tilting my head questioningly.

"I love you, Percy." She stared up into my eyes.

"I love you too, Rachel." I replied with a smile before being caught off guard by her standing up on her tip-toes to press her lips to mine. She quickly pulled away, gave me a small smile and then tugged me into the bustling cafeteria.

We made our way to the table where Grover, Bianca, Annabeth and Nico had been joined by Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan.

"Hey guys!" Rachel grinned, coming around on Thalia's side.

"Hey, Rach!" Bianca and Thalia chorused.

"You look happy." Bianca commented, nodding towards our joined hands. I glanced at Annabeth. She was also looking at our hands. I flexed my hand.

"Obviously." Rachel gazed up at me, smiling.

"Rach, I want you to meet someone! I met her in my Science class. She just moved here from California." Bianca gushed. "This is A–"

"Annabeth." Rachel's grip on me tightened and her eyes narrowed. "I know."


	2. I Guess I'm Begging To Be Dumped

Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or anything related to it.

**A/N: Aaaaah. I hate for being weird. Whenever I try to make a heart out of the "less than" symbol and the number "3", it never works. So that's why there was a random "3" next to Percy's name in Rachel's note. Hope that that clears up the confusion!**

**But I also have the same thing with smiley faces. Hence the usage of the "=]". Moving on to more important things... I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I posted a review to respond to them all, but the reviewers may not have seen it, so I'm going to repeat it here... **

**Thank you, everyone! I saw all of the emails from FF about the Fav. Story and Authors and Story Alerts, etc and I want to just say thank you so much. =]**

**Team Percybeth: Thank you for your advice! I'll take everything into consideration. =]**

**Storyteller1425: I really appreciate that! I am honored that you think this is one of the best. I promise that I'll update as soon as I can!**

**And I'm keeping true to my promise, because here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long authors note! D= On with the show! Love, SLTF. =]**

..:..:..

"I'm sorry... do I know you?" Annabeth leaned forward a bit, her eyebrows low over her eyes. I panicked inside. I squeezed Red's hand in an attempt to reassure her. She glanced up at me and took a deep breath. I tried to tell her with my eyes to calm down, that I'm holding _her_ hand.

She turned back to Annabeth and said, "No, you don't. But I know you. You're in Math with Nico, Percy and I."

"Oh!" Annabeth relaxed a bit but was obviously still aware of Rachel's negativity. "Well that's good. Another person that I'll know in class."

"Yeah. Great." Rachel held my hand tightly and pulled me down beside her as she sat next to Grover, which ended up with me being put on the end farthest from our new member. Totally unintentional. Right? Wrong. "Who's pizza is this? I'm taking some." She announced before biting off a piece.

"Mine. Go ahead – I'm not all that hungry." I told her, before crying out in pain and grabbing my shin. Nico had gotten me back for my earlier kick.

"Percy! What happened?" Rachel put her hand on my back.

"Nothing," I managed to tell her through gritted teeth. "Just hit my leg against one of the bars under the table."

"I hate those things." Nico commented, shaking his head in fake sympathy.

"I know what you mean," I smiled at him. "You just never know when you're gonna get hurt." His olive skin paled slightly.

"Fries, Percy?" he grinned and shoved the paper basket towards me.

I ignored him. "So Grover, what's up with Juniper? Are you guys dating yet?"

Grover grinned at me, leaning past Red. "Asked her out last night. And she said yes."

"Nice, man." Luke touched his fist to Grover's then Grover hit mine. He was seriously happy. He's liked this girl Juniper ever since he came to Goode High School.

"Oh, Grover! That's so great!" Bianca clapped her hands together and squealed. "You two are adorable!"

"Why isn't she here now if you guys are dating?" Red said sceptically. I nudged her and when she turned to me, I shook my head slightly.

"Um... she's working on her drama monologue with her group... it's due tomorrow." Grover mumbled, his shoulders hunching up. He chugged back his Pepsi and then twirled the can on the table.

"Wish her luck for me," I broke in, trying to save my friend's dignity. "I hope she does well."

"Thanks, Perce." Grover cracked a small smile.

"Same for me, Grover." Annabeth nodded. Bianca added her good luck wish along with Nico, Luke and Thalia.

"Thanks guys. I'll be sure to let her know."

"So when are you guys going on a date?" Rachel pressed. My brow furrowed. _Why is she being so pushy? And she was completely out of line with how she asked where Juniper was._

"Sometime on the weekend." Grover shrugged. I noticed that he was turning ever so slightly away from my girlfriend. And I don't blame him.

"When? You should know that you need to be right on it. She'll think that you don't like her if you don't initiate or call or text or anything." Rachel nodded, like she was some sort of relationship expert.

"Rach, back off. The Grovester's got it under control." Luke laughed, lightly punching Grover's shoulder. "Let the man work."

"Yeah, you're really grilling him. It takes time. Especially if he just asked her out yesterday." Annabeth agreed, earning her a glare from Rachel. She surprised me by calling her on it. "Is there any reason you just gave me that look?"

"Uh – what?" Rachel gaped at her.

"Why did you glare at me?" Annabeth snapped, arms crossed. Her eyes looked like thunderclouds that were about to rain.

"Well you were being – "

"Practical. It's true. You're throwing all these questions around and it's obviously making him uncomfortable. That's all that I was trying to say."

Rachel fell silent with her lips pursed, but only after giving me a look that said _Help me out here_. I just shrugged. Probably wasn't the best idea since we just had a fight over me staring at Annabeth and now I was supporting her. I guess I was just begging to be dumped.

"So." Luke broke the incredibly tense and awkward silence that had fallen over the table. "I'm still having that party next weekend. Annabeth, you wanna come?"

"Oh, I don't know." She sighed, and put both elbows on the table with her chin on her hands. "I want to be able to catch up on the work I've missed, and there's homework, but – "

"Come on!" Thalia crowed, slapping a hand on Luke's back. He choked on a piece of fry and started hacking up a lung. "We have four guys and three girls. We need another! GIRL POWER!" she pumped her fist in her hair. Her piercing blue eyes danced and compared drastically with her spiky black hair.

"Yeah, c'mon, Wise Girl." I teased. _Wise Girl? How lame can you get, Jackson? You're a total loser. Just go home and kill yourself. _

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth and Rachel chorused, though Rachel's voice was harder and had a sharper edge to it.

"Where did that come from?" Annabeth asked with an amused smile on her lips.

"You're blowing off a party to study. You're obviously into your academics, so I'm guessing you're smart. Wise Girl." I scrambled to explain.

"You're just the king of nicknames, aren't you?" Nico laughed at me.

"What's my nickname?" Grover joked.

"G-man." I said, not missing a beat.

"Really? Wow. Not bad for a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth casually inspected her nails.

"Seaweed Brain?" I scoffed.

"Thalia and Bianca were telling me how bizarre you are because of your obsession with swimming. Pool, lake, sea, ocean, bathtub, pail, bowl, you'll swim in it. Also," she added. "You're blowing off school work for a party. You're obviously _not_ into your academics, so I'm guessing you aren't the brightest crayon in the box. So why not Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, Annabeth!" Thalia reached over and high-fived her. "I love it! Seaweed Brain..." She grinned, causing her freckles to spread across her cheeks even more. "I'm so using that now."

"Pfft." I waved it off. "That's lame."

"Yeah, yeah. You like it." Annabeth smiled at me, twisting her long blonde hair into a glossy curl. My heart skipped again.

"I agree with Perce. It's not all that good." Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel!" _Holy hell. Seriously. What's her problem?_ "I was kidding. It's actually smart."

"You said it's lame!" she protested.

"Joking! I was joking! Honestly, I don't – " I was about to say _I don't know why you're being such a bitch_ but I did know why. It was because of Annabeth. I threw up my hands in frustration. "Look, lunch is almost over. I'm just going to go get my things. I'll see you guys later." I stood up abruptly, shaking my head. I slung my bag onto my shoulders and stepped away from the table.

"Wait, Percy – " Rachel stood up quickly.

"Do we have English next?" Grover's voice overlapped Rachel's.

"Yeah."

"Do you have Mr. Ross? Academic English?" Annabeth piped up.

"Yeah." I shifted my bag to fit on my shoulders more comfortably. _She's in my English class too. She's in my English class too!_

"I think I have it with you guys."

"Great!" Grover and I said at the same time. Rachel glared at me, Luke and Thalia laughed, Nico snuck a quick look at Thalia, Bianca stole fries from her brother, Annabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dude, I'll come with you." Grover hopped up and brought his soda can with him. "You wanna come, Annabeth?"

"Sure, I'll join." She gathered her food and dumped it in the trash nearby before joining us. "Let's go." We started towards the door.

"Percy!" Rachel called angrily, stomping her foot.

"Rachel," I looked over my shoulder. "I'll talk with you after school." Her mouth dropped open and I turned away and continued, leaving my flustered girlfriend behind.

..:..:..

"Can I ask you something?" Annabeth murmured in my ear as we waited a few feet away for Grover to gather his binders.

I jumped in surprise before staring into her stormy gray eyes. "S-sure." I stuttered. I noticed she was a bit shorter than I was.

"Please, don't take any offense or anything – "

"No, no. Go ahead. What is it?"

"How long have you and Rachel been dating?" she played absently with her necklace, her eyes never leaving mine.

My heart beat faster. "Just over two months." _Should I ask why? Or would that be too weird? Would it make it awkward? _"Why?"

"I dunno. Grover said before that she was upset about something and she wanted to see you, and then you guys came back and seemed happy. But then she was being a bi – " she stopped herself and continued. "She was being rude and then you guys got to fighting. It just seems like more normal behaviour for people who have been dating for a while."

"Oh." I said lamely. "Well... it's complicated. I was being a total dumbass earlier today, and so obviously she got upset and – "

"Can I ask _how_ you were being a total dumbass?" Annabeth moved her weight to her left leg, one arm crossed while the other rested on top of the first. She was stilled playing with her necklace.

_Yeah, sure. I was checking you out when you came into my Math class. So much so that Nico __**and**__ my girlfriend noticed and was/still am considered on the edge of becoming a stalker._ "I'd rather not say."

She shrugged. "No problem. Sorry if it was too personal. I'm kind of nosy sometimes."

"It's okay." I muttered. Grover finally came over.

"I need to go to my locker now, if that's okay." Annabeth's eyes darted between us.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Alright. It's not too far down here." she led us down the hall, a few locker sections over from Grover's. She scanned the numbers before twirling the lock on number 1155.

"What were you guys talking about?" Grover asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Just small talk, I guess."

"Uh huh. You're turning red, Percy Jackson." _Shit._ He moved closer to me. "Percy, do you like her?"

"Grover," I scoffed, my veins turning to ice in fear. "Come on. I have a girlfriend. Plus, I barely know her, so – "

"You're not denying it, bro." Grover's eyebrows rose beneath his curls. "Oh man. You totally dig two girls at once. You player!"

"What is up with you? You aren't a gangster."

"Shut up, dawg. Whatchu talkin' bout, fool? Git outta mah crib!" Grover started pushing me.

I started laughing at his ridiculous vocabulary and shoved him back.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Annabeth giggled, shaking her head at our idiocy.

"Being G's. Whatchu thank we doin'?" Grover made huge arm movements and grabbed at his crotch.

"You are so strange." I shook my head too. "Now to my locker. Come on, Snoop Dog."

We walked for a couple more minutes until we got to my locker. I quickly unlocked it and grabbed my English and Science binders. I hated going to my locker four times a day so I decided to take two binders for the two periods before lunch, and then two for the periods after lunch. I shut it and turned to Grover and Annabeth. At that moment, the bell rang for lunch to end. Grover led Annabeth and I to our classroom, which was on the second floor. When we got near, I stepped ahead of her and opened the door.

"Thank you, Percy. Look at you, all chivalrous." Annabeth smiled as she swept into the room.

"Dude, you got it bad." Grover whispered as he brushed past me.

_Crap. Honestly, I'm such a retard._

I shook my head and sat between Grover and Annabeth, one of them on each side. We were one of the first people there. To break the silence that had enveloped the room, Grover started rocking his chair from side to side. Annabeth leaned forward to see him more clearly and laughed. Her long hair slid over her shoulder and became a golden curtain that framed the side of her face. I forced myself to look away.

More people started to file into the room, chattering. Two guys made a beeline for Grover and I, both grinning the exact same way. Travis Stoll, the older brother of the twins, slammed his hands on my desk before sitting right in front of me.

"Hey there, Perce, Grover. Speaking of, I heard that you and Rachel are in some sort of – "

"Fight," his brother, Connor, continued. "What's up with that? You guys have been sailing smooth seas for the last couple months."

"Not now, guys." I waved them off.

"Come on!" they both whined simultaneously. Connor sat in front of Annabeth, glanced at her and then looked back at me before doing a double take.

"Helloooo. And who are you?" Connor purred, taking Annabeth's hand. I gritted my teeth together and reached into my bag. I began pulling my binder out of my bag when she laughed lightly and took away her hand.

"Annabeth. And you are?"

"Connor Stoll, and this is my brother Travis. But may I ask, Annabeth, where have you been all my life?"

"Consciously avoiding you." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh ho! She's a smart one!" he said in surprise, a grin on his face. He turned to his brother. "She's witty, she is."

"We can see that, you dipshit." Travis smacked Connor upside the head.

"Go to hell!"

"I'll see you there."

"You giant turd." Connor muttered before turning back to Annabeth. "Excuse my language, Annabeth. It was uncalled for in the presence of a lady."

Annabeth giggled but still had that smirk. "Thank you, but you really don't need to worry."

"Alrightie then." He spun back to face his brother and kicked him in the shin. I guess shin-kicking is becoming a popular sport nowadays.

By now, the class was filled with sixteen year old teenagers and the noise was deafening. Finally, our teacher came in, looked around at the commotion and slammed the door. Loud.

A few girls screamed, some guys yelled and the room went quiet.

"Perfect. This is just how I want it to sound like when I walk in the room." Mr. Ross said in his booming voice. He was a big man, over six feet tall with dark hair and green eyes. He looked like he was a personal trainer. "Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear, SIR!" Travis and Connor responded in equally loud voices at the same time as they stood up and saluted him. The class burst into giggles.

"Stoll and Stoll. Unless you want to be beaten, I suggest that you shut up."

"SIR, YES SIR." They yelled, then sat down, grinning. They bumped their fists together.

Next thing I knew, I heard a whisper in my ear. "Are they always like this?" I turned to my right. Annabeth was leaning over and watching me intently.

"Basically." I managed to respond before looking away.

I then heard Annabeth curse. I glanced her direction. She met my eyes.

"Do you have any paper? I forgot mine at home."

I nodded and unclipped a chunk from my binder and handed it to her.

"No! This is too much. I just need a few pieces – "

"Take it." I pushed them onto her desk and she put her hand on it to pick them up when her fingers brushed mine. The heat that shot up my arm was so intense that I quickly pulled away and closed my binder, flipping it shut.

"Thank you, Percy." My heart skipped the moment my name left her mouth.

"No problem." I replied, cringing as my voice cracked on the last syllable.

This was going to be a long English class.


	3. Animal Noises and a Shouting Match

Disclaimer: I'm just like the others. Percy Jackson and the Olympians and anything related are not mine. They are Rick Riordan's.

**A/N: I honestly tried my best to update as soon as I could. I've been busy but I also took my time with my writing. Anyway, I want to give a HUGE THANKS to all of my reviewers! I just saw more of the reviews and I honestly am SOOO HAPPY THAT EVERYONE LIKES MY STORY. I'M THRILLED. I'M DANCING IN MY SEAT. I'm so ecstatic that I am making people laugh. AAH. I JUST CAN'T PUT IT INTO WORDS, THOUGH ENGLISH IS MY FIRST AND ONLY LANGUAGE. =] (By the way, I am completely obsessed with correct grammar and sentence structure, so that is why it is so good. I want to be an author when I grow up... =])**

**But still, PLEASE TELL ME IF MY JOKES ARE LAME. IF THEY ARE: ANY SUGGESTIONS? I'M OPEN. =]**

**BY THE WAY, this is basically the first time I've ever written in a guy's P.O.V. and I hope that I'm conveying that well enough. I'm a girl, so how am I supposed to know what guys actually think on the inside? FML. **

**Moving on... THE STOLL BROTHERS. YES! I dunno if they finish each other's sentences in the books (I actually haven't read them YET BUT I'M GETTING THEM THIS WEEK!) but I'm planning on making them do that here. Just a forewarning. =] I think it makes them more entertaining. Am I wrong? R&R!**

_**BIG WARNING. I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THAT THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR SWEARING LATER ON. SORRYSORRYSORRY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

..:..:..

Throughout the rest of English, Travis and Connor made stupid comments and inquiries to the point that Mr. Ross threatened to get a meter stick and smack the shit out of their hands. Not in those words, of course. Annabeth was thoroughly enjoying herself. She giggled or laughed every time one of them talked or cracked a joke. I mean, they are pretty funny.

Who's jealous? Not me. Nope. Forget about it.

Okay, maybe just a bit.

In the last ten minutes of class, after writing notes on how to make a correct formal literary essay and what the right format is, Travis and Connor whispered to each other and then began to make random noises.

"Meep."

"Who did that?" Mr. Ross whirled around from the board, his eyes hard and angry. I don't blame him a single bit. The Stoll brothers were very distracting and they'd been like this since class started.

"Woof."

"Enough with the noises!" He barked before turning back to writing on the chalkboard. He was the only one of my teachers who didn't have a white board.

Travis snorted like a pig.

Connor cawed, similar to a crow.

Grover even joined in, bleating like a goat.

I tried to ignore them, but a smile broke across my face. When one of the brothers let out a huge "MOOOOOOOOOO!", I burst out laughing along with a few other kids.

"JACKSON. GO TO THE OFFICE, _NOW_!" Mr. Ross bellowed.

I immediately stopped. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"Leave my classroom."

"What did I do?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You were further disrupting my class and I've had ENOUGH. LEAVE."

"I was _laughing!_ I wasn't making those stupid noises!" I protested, staying in my chair.

"Mr. Ross, he wasn't. I'm right next to him. He never even opened his mouth." Annabeth piped up. _And she says this as one of the culprits sits in front of her._

He gnashed his teeth together and turned away from me. "Another one of those noises and you're all staying here as I call the principal down. He'll chat with you until the guilty party reveals himself and apologizes for the disruption of my class."

After that, no more noises, though I could tell the brothers were tempted to do it. I kicked the back of Travis' chair. He turned around.

"Don't even." I whispered. "I'm going to beat you up later because you didn't bail me out."

"Not if you can't catch me." He grinned back.

"Yeah, yeah." I leaned back in my chair and glanced at the clock. Five minutes. I trailed my eyes over a few of the students and then they fell on Annabeth. She seemed to have been looking at me before and when I caught her eye, she quickly turned her head the other direction.

I took the chance to lean towards her a bit. "Psst!" She glanced at me, then went back to reading the board. "Annabeth."

"What?" she hissed.

"Thanks."

She smiled, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Anytime."

_Anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime, anytime._ It was like a ridiculously annoying yet pleasing mantra in my head. _She would help me out anytime._

I leaned back in my chair, feeling warm everywhere. _Whatthehell? That's so cliché. The 'warm and fuzzy' feeling. Pfft. _I thought, trying to classify what I was feeling as a complete and total cliché. And even though it is, it was true. I felt that giddy feeling inside, like I was wrapped up in a huge blanket on a cold day.

After that, the rest of the day went by in a blur. The bell rang, Annabeth said bye to Grover, Travis, Connor and I and she held my eyes the longest before turning away, giving me a feeling of satisfaction. The Stoll brothers danced around me in never-ending circles while punching my shoulder, arms, and chest. They sang something with the words "Hot, hot hot", "we hate you", "lucky bastard", "glad you have a girlfriend" and "hope she's in my next class".

Beyond that, I can't remember much. My Science class was boring. I honestly sat on my ass and daydreamed the day away. When the bell rang for school to end, I jumped and fell out of my chair in shock. Luke shook his head and stepped over me. On the other hand, Thalia made a point to step full _on_ my stomach, knocking the breath out of me in a wheeze, while cackling and sauntering out of the room.

Coughing, I stood up, gathered my shit and beelined it to my locked. I threw my Science binder into the bottom because I couldn't remember if we in fact had homework, threw my English in too, but brought out my Math. Maybe sometime I'd ask for help afterschool with Annabeth.

"Perce!" I peeked over my shoulder to see Nico and Bianca waving at me. They came over to me, exchanging a few loving sibling words between them. I was still struck by how much they looked like with their olive skin and dark eyes and hair. Bianca's hair was up in a high ponytail today and her skin was set off by her lavender tube top and lighter wash shorts. Nico contrasted against her in jeans and a black collared shirt.

I picked at my own white t-shirt after I slung my backpack over my shoulders. I closed my locker and met with the di Angelo siblings.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were just waiting for you. By the way, just a random question of the day, why do you have a footprint on your stomach?" Bianca replied before smoothly transitioning to the weird query.

"Ah. Funny story." I said monotonously. "I fell out of my chair and Thalia decided to literally walk on me."

"Good ol' Thalia." Nico sighed, his eyes glazed over.

"Just because you like her doesn't mean she's good." I taunted with a smile.

"Shuttup,Percy! You'resuchadouche,gokillyourself,Ihateyou!" Nico spewed his words out so fast, I could barely discern one phrase from the next as he pounded my arm.

"Chill out, Nico." Bianca sighed, obviously bored.

Huffing, her brother brained me upside the head and returned to her side.

"Anyway, before the Spaz ravaged you, Rachel said that she wanted to talk to you." Bianca informed me, her eyes level with mine even though she was shorter than I was.

"I have a cell phone." I retorted. "She could just text me or something."

"She's been trying, but you aren't replying. She thinks you're ignoring her. Is it off?"

_That could definitely be a problem._ I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my Corby Pro cell phone. I tapped the weird circle at the bottom and the screen remained black. I sheepishly grinned at Bianca, who rose an eyebrow, and proceeded to turn it on. Once the background showed up (a picture of Rachel and I making funny faces at the phone) I ended up getting 4 new messages. All from Rachel.

I tapped the screen to go to Messages and went to Inbox and started with the first one.

First one: **Percy I rly need 2 tlk 2 u. **

Second:** Percy plz. This is stupid. **

Third:** So what, youre ignoring me now? Really mature percy jackson. **

Fourth: **Just meet me outside by the bike rack.**

_Oh. Shit._

I quickly slid up the keyboard and opened a new message. I set the recipient as "Red" and started the text, my fingers dancing.

**I'm sorry my phone was off. I just got your texts. I wasn't ignoring you. I'm heading out now.**

I sent it and glanced up at my friends.

"Good luck, Percy." Bianca said. I don't know if she was sarcastic or genuine but I spun on my heel with a wave and booked it outside. I breathlessly ran out the main doors and down the steps to the small field in the front of the school. I saw a flame of red hair near a bike rack and raced towards it.

"Rachel!" I gasped, gripping the metal bar to support myself as I caught my breath. She turned slowly, her arms so tightly crossed against her small chest that she looked like a statue.

"I'm sorry," I panted. "I just – got your texts and – just replied – ran to get here – wasn't ignoring you."

"Yeah, okay Percy." She snapped.

"What?" I said, shocked. I managed to stand up straight.

"Those are just more excuses. I'm tired of this. Why would I want to be in a relationship with a guy who doesn't treat me right?" she put her hands on her hips now.

"Are you kidding me?" I regained my composure. "What excuses? And why would I want to be in a relationship with a girl who treats my friends like shit along with a girl she barely knows?" I shouted angrily, gesturing at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she shrieked at me.

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said!" I yelled. "God, Rachel, you're being a huge _bitch_ and now you're trying to blame me for it just because you're jealous!"

At this point, a small crowd was gathering around us to watch our shouting match. In the back of my head, a small voice was telling me to tone it down. The rumors were going to be bad tomorrow.

"You did _not _just call me a bitch!" she screeched, a red flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. "And I'm jealous, _Percy Jackson_, because you're obsessed with whatever the fuck her name is! You were staring at her for like ten minutes straight! You fucking stalker!"

Never in my entire life have I wanted to punch a girl in the face than in that moment right there.

"Stop over-exaggerating, Rachel, it's fucking annoying." I shot. "And maybe that was the first sign that I don't like you anymore. You're being a bitch to me and my friends and I'm sick of it. I'm done with you." I sliced my hand through the air.

"What-fucking-ever, Jackson. Go to hell. I hope you _die._" She snarled at me through gritted teeth.

"Go fuck yourself, Rachel." I replied venomously before turning on my heel and shoving my way through the crowd that gawked after me. I stormed around the corner, wanting to punch something so badly that I whirled towards the school and slammed my left fist against the stone building as hard as I could. I heard an audible crunch and withdrew my hand, swearing a stream of insults and curse words in pain. I was seeing red and black. _Does that mean I'm pissed off or that I'm going to pass out? I'm stupid. Why the fuck would I punch a stone wall? Now my hand is probably broke because it hurts so much. Perfect. Just a perfect fucking ending to a perfect fucking day._

"Percy?" someone put their hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I spun away and cradled my damaged hand, swearing.

But when I saw Annabeth standing there with her hand still hovering in the air, I felt the color drain from my face.

"Annabeth – "

"I'm sorry. This is really a bad time. I shouldn't have – I'll just see you tomorrow." Annabeth stuttered, starting to turn away.

"No, don't go – damnit!" I had reached towards her with my probably broken hand and now grasped my arm.

"Wait – Percy? Are you okay? Oh my god, Percy, what did you do?" she cried, running towards me. She gingerly touched my hand which was now turning purple and blue. "Oh my god! You have to go to the hospital!"

"No, it's not a big – AH – deal." I hissed in pain. My hand was throbbing, my head was pounding and the pain was making my vision blur.

"Listen to me, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said so sternly that I shut up. "You are going to the hospital _right now. _You're seriously hurt. Let me call my dad. He'll pick us up."

She proceeded to whip out her cell phone, dial a number in blinding speed, and tap her foot impatiently. "Dad. I know that you're waiting out front but I need you to come around the side. My friend's hurt and he needs to go to the hospital. Dad! NOW." She hung up. "Just hold on for a bit longer, okay?"

"I'm fine." I protested just as my vision turned black. The last thing I saw was Annabeth's face and her mouth forming my name.


	4. A Special Little Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series.

**A/N: Hee hee hee. I know, I know, I updated twice in one day. GO ME! Seriously though, guys, please don't expect it to become the norm. I was almost done the second chapter and then I guess I shot through the third chapter... I just want to let you know my chapters are going to be a little shorter than the first ones. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the great reviews! =] **

**By the way... A LITTLE TWIST! Bahaha. Oh yeah... LOOK BELOW**

**IN YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THOUGHT PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND WAS BEFORE YOU WERE TOLD WHO ANNABETH WAS. I WAS TRYING TO BE SNEAKY AND CONFUSE THE MINDS OF MY READERS.**

**Love love love, SLTF!**

..:..:..

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

..:..:..

I nervously twisted my hands together as I sat in the hospital chair. Percy still hadn't woken up yet since he fainted and I hadn't yet left his side. The hospital's sterile smell was making my head feel faint, but not to the point of concern. I took a deep breath and searched his face. He was in a hospital gown but under the thin sheets on the bed. His hand was bandaged and in a cast and an IV was dripping into his arm, along with some other wires. He was also connected to a heart-rate monitor. I shivered just looking at the needle for the IV that was in his skin.

I gently picked up my chair and moved forward, then set it down closer to his bed. I leaned gingerly on the bed and inspected his face further. He was relaxed and looked like he was sleeping. The doctor told me to press the call button when he woke up so that they could go over the x-rays with Percy himself. His dark hair was untidy, but in the way that it seemed on purpose. His bangs swept across his forehead, the tips of the hairs brushing just below his eyebrows and covering his ears. And even though his lids were over them, I could not get the image of his piercing sea-green eyes out of my head. So unusual, but so intriguing. I could honestly stare into his eyes for hours.

_This is so wrong._ I thought with a sigh. _I barely even know this guy. When I first saw him at lunch, I can't believe my first thought was 'I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend'. How embarrassing. _I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. _And of course, he did. To top it off, it was a gorgeous, bitchy girlfriend. Then again, they broke up an hour ago. And I was there to witness it._

I drifted back into the memory.

..:..:..

I had been walking down the steps when I heard a fight. Not a physical, but raised voices. I cocked my head to the side and looked around. I saw a flash of red hair and a guy standing nearby with his hands in the air. Percy. I trotted forward, probably too curious for my own good.

"- excuses? And why would I want to be in a relationship with a girl who treats my friends like shit along with a girl she barely knows?" he shouted, waving his hand at her in an angry manner.

_Oh my god. Is he talking about me? _I pushed my way forward a bit more, my bag feeling heavier with each step towards the commotion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Firecrotch's voice shot up two octaves.

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said! God, Rachel, you're being a huge _bitch_ and now you're trying to blame me for it just because you're jealous!" Percy retorted, his voice raising.

_Jealous? What is she jealous about?_

"You did _not _just call me a bitch!" she screeched. Leaning around a kid in front of me, I saw her neck and face slowly becoming red. "And I'm jealous, _Percy Jackson_, because you're obsessed with whatever the fuck her name is! You were staring at her for like ten minutes straight! You fucking stalker!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. _Is… is she talking about me? _My mind began racing. _I'm the only new girl to come into the semester almost a month late. I was in Percy's Math class but I never saw him because I was too nervous to look around. _The breeze picked up my hair and blew it into my line of vision. I tucked a chunk of it behind my ear. _He was staring… at me?_

"Stop over-exaggerating, Rachel, it's fucking annoying. And maybe that was the first sign that I don't like you anymore. You're being a bitch to me and my friends and I'm sick of it. I'm done with you." Percy spat, slicing his hand through the air.

_Oh my god. They just broke up._

"What-fucking-ever, Jackson. Go to hell. I hope you _die._" Rachel snarled like a feral animal, her teeth bared.

"Go fuck yourself, Rachel." Percy snapped before turned, shoving through the crowd just feet from me and stalking off. I gave Rachel one more look. Her hands were in fists and she was shaking. Her eyes were filled with tears. She quickly turned her back on her ex and screamed "MOVE!" at the wall of people nearest to her. They parted with angry murmurs, either glaring angrily or looking sympathetically at her.

I spun in the other direction and walked quickly to try and catch up with Percy. He was moving so fast that he'd already turned the corner. I switched to a run and made it around the corner as he turned away from the wall with his back to me. I heard a long stream of insults coming from his mouth.

I slowly came up to him and hesitantly place my hand on his shoulder.

"Percy?" I said.

He spun away from me, swearing even more. It happened so fast that my hand was still suspended from where his shoulder used to be. When he looked at me, his face was so contorted in pain and anger, I almost shied away. But I saw the recognition in his eyes. His flushed face lost some of its color.

"Annabeth – " he breathed.

"I'm sorry. This is a really bad time. I shouldn't have – I'll just see you tomorrow." I stammered, taking a step back and starting to turn away.

"No, don't go – damnit!"

Alarmed by his last word, I turned back and saw him cradling his left hand.

"Wait – Percy? Are you okay?" I leaned forward to see a bit more. "Oh my god, Percy, what did you do?" I ran towards him and inspected his hand. It was turning purple and blue. "Oh my god! You have to go to the hospital!"

"No, it's not a big – AH – deal." He winced and let out a sharp hiss of breath. It seriously looked like it was smashed up, and he looked like he was in severe pain.

"Listen to me, Seaweed Brain," I said in my sternest voice possible. The mention of my nickname for him brought back a momentary flash of lunch, with all of us laughing at the nicknames that Percy gave us. "You are going to the hospital _right now_. You're seriously hurt. Let me call my dad. He'll pick us up." I brought out my cell phone and swiftly dialed Dad's number. I edgily tapped my foot against the pavement. On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad. I know you're waiting out front but I need you to come around the side."

"What? Why?"

"My friend's hurt and he needs to go to the hospital."

"You've gotta be joking. It's your first day – how can you have made a friend so soon, and on top of that, he be injured to the point of hospitalization?"

"Dad!" I yelled.

"What?"

"NOW." I hung up and returned my attention to Percy. He looked slightly green. _Oh no._"Just hold on for a bit longer, okay?" I tried to bring his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm fine." He whispered faintly. The moment the last syllable left his mouth, his eyes fluttered and he collapsed.

"Percy!" I panicked and attempted to catch him. I managed to get my left arm under his neck and support him on my knee along with my right arm. He had completely passed out.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I muttered, looked along the road for my dad. Seconds later, he turned the corner. I waved to him and he pulled up alongside me and jumped out, car still running.

"You weren't kidding." He said.

"Obviously! Dad! Just help me out here." I snapped. He helped my put Percy in the backseat and I slid in to the seat next to him. "Hurry!"

"I'm going!" he slammed on the gas, throwing me back into my seat. "So this is your friend?" he asked, casting a glance into the rearview mirror to look at Percy.

"Yes. I met his friend Bianca in Science and she invited me to sit with them at lunch. He's in my Math and English class too."

"He's an attractive young man." He commented dryly.

"Dad! Unnecessary! Please!" I practically shouted.

"Alright, alright… where the hell is this hospital?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the parent."

"Oh right – I gotta turn here…" he trailed off and continued to drive.

In the next five to ten minutes, we finally arrived at the front. Dad picked Percy up and followed me inside the sliding doors.

A nurse in scrubs was walking by when she saw us and did a double take.

"What happened here?"

"I think he punched a stone wall and broke his hand. He passed out from the pain." I explained. She nodded, and went to the front desk and spoke quickly to the receptionist. The lady went on the phone and made an announcement for a doctor to go to some place. I wasn't focusing on that. I had turned back to Percy and looked at his hand again. His knuckles were bleeding and the skin was broken and ragged. It had swollen a lot.

The nurse returned with a gurney and my dad put Percy down on it. I watched his eyes for movement.

Nothing.

She led us down the hall and told us to wait in room 153.

"We have to put his arm in a cast and try to set the bones. It won't take very long."

"Okay." I croaked, sinking into one of the seats near the crisp hospital bed. My dad went outside to call my mom and fill her in on the situation. Probably telling her how her crazy daughter was clinging to a boy with a broken hand after calling him frantically about her new friend.

Leave it to Dad to twist the truth.

Whatever. That's not important. Percy is important. A sudden thought hit me. His mom or dad needs to know! But how am I supposed to know who his mom or dad is, let alone their names.

Maybe he has a cell phone? I'll ask the nurse when she gets back.

When they brought him back in, his arm was in a cast and they heaved him over the bed in front of me, but put him gently down. He was now in a hospital gown. The attendants placed his cell phone and bag on the bedside table. When they left, the doctor came in. He had wispy brown hair, black rectangular glasses and a slim build. He told me that they took x-rays that are developing now and to press the call button when Percy wakes up. He also pointed out to me that talking to them often helps them wake up.

"Thank you," I said, nodding.

"I'll check back in later."

"Okay."

He exited the room. I got up, grabbed his cell phone, and sat back down. I unlocked it and went to Contacts and scrolled down until I got to Home. I pressed the call button and placed the phone to my ear. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Percy? Where are you? You should've been home by now!" a woman's voice scolded angrily.

"Um, excuse me miss, but are you Percy's mom?" I asked nervously.

Silence.

"Miss?"

"Where is Percy?"

"Percy's fine! He's here – I mean, he's not fine, he's at the hospital and I'm here with him – but I'm trying to contact his mom."

"I'm his mother. Why is he in the hospital? What happened? And is this Rachel?" his mom started shooting questions at me.

"No – wait. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm one of Percy's classmates. My dad took us here. He broke his hand punching the side of the school – when he wakes up, he'll tell you why. I don't know everything." I tried to explain. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Okay." I heard a deep intake of breath. "Thank you – Annabeth is it? – for calling me. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"No problem. Um, I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"Thank you." we both hung up. _That was awkward. That was very, very awkward._

..:..:..

And now here I am, sitting at the edge of his bed, listening to the rhythmic beeps of his heart.

"Percy?" I said hesitantly. _God, I sound like an idiot. _"Percy, you need to wake up. Your mom is coming and you need to explain why you punched a wall. God, Percy, what would compel you to do that?" I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "Okay that's a lie. I kind of know what compelled you to punch a wall. But a stone wall? Well, at least you had enough sense to hit it with your non-dominant hand. If it were me, I probably wouldn't have thought of that. I would've punched the wall just because." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"Really?" someone said. I shot up in my seat, searching for the source. No one was here except Percy and I. I looked down. Percy's eyes were open and his mouth pulled up to the side in a half-smile. I got lost in the whirlpools of his irises until he spoke again, softer than before. "Have you been here this whole time?"

The beeping continued. I nodded. "Except when they took you to put a cast on. They told me to wait here."

His eyes moved between both of mine and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I called your mom using your cell phone – I hope you don't mind." I leaned on the hospital bed and avoided his eyes as I picked at the thin, crisp bed sheet near his unbroken hand.

He laughed. "Why would I mind? How would she have known otherwise?"

"I dunno." I muttered, getting flustered.

"Thank you." I looked up at him. "Thank you, Annabeth."

_Oh God. I don't want to just say 'you're welcome' because that's so overused. Or should I just keep it simple? What the hell am I thinking? _

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "And your mom's on her way. She should be here soon." I remembered something. "Oh! I need to let the doctor know you're awake. Where's the call button on this thing?"

I stood up and looked on my side, along the metal part. No button. I reached up on my tiptoes to see if it was on his headboard. Nope. I moved around to the other side, holding my hair back because it was falling forward and finally spotted a wire going up, onto his bed, and under the sheet that was overtop of Percy. I narrowed my eyes.

"Percy."

"Yeah?" he smiled at me.

"Give me the call button." I demanded.

"Why?" he grinned.

"Because the doctor told me to press it when you woke up!" I huffed. "Or you can just press it yourself."

"Mmm, I don't really want to press it. Can you?" he teased me. I pursed my lips and went back to the side I was originally on and lifted up the sheet. There it was. It looked like a chunky remote with two big buttons on it. Percy had his thumb on one.

"Percy," I put my hands on my hips. "Just press the button."

"My arm has momentarily lost feeling. I'm afraid I can't." he sighed.

_What is the point of all this? _I thought, raising my eyebrow. _What does he want? Wait… is he flirting with me? Okay, I've lost it. He just broke up with his girlfriend today, punched a wall because of it and now is flirting with me? _

"You lazy bum." I snorted. "You can press it by yourself." I sat back down, still a foot from his bed.

"Annabeth," he whined. "I _can't._" He locked his eyes with mine. "Just press it."

I stared at him, my arms crossed. _Fine. Just whatever. _"Okay, I'll press the stupid button." I leaned forward and put my thumb on top of his finger and pushed down. It lit up and made a series of fast-paced beeps, which I thought was really odd.

"See?" Percy smiled, taking off a couple wires from his chest that had suction cups on the ends. He tossed them to the side. "That wasn't so bad."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes but smiled too.

Within minutes, his doctor, nurse, mother and my dad filed into the room at the same time. I figured I was no longer necessary, so I stood up to go.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

I turned back around.

"Thanks again. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Percy." I waved and left the room with my dad.

It was only once I was in the car and driving home that I realized that the beeping hadn't been from the button, but his heart-rate monitor.


	5. I Hate High School

Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, etc.

**A/N: So did everyone enjoy the story from Annabeth's point of view? I liked it. I might throw that in every once in a while, if no one has any objections to it.**

**36 reviews, guys! THANK YOU! =D Byyyy the way, a few shout outs...**

**Girl With the Drawling Words****: YAY. MY MINDBEND WORKED! **

**.****: THANK YOU SO MUCH =] HOLY FRENCH TOAST!**

**Storyteller1425: ****I want to thank you because I've seen you review on every one of my chapters. So a special thanks to you, and also ****Miss Percy Jackson****, and ****HiThereSmiley****. =] =] Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

**Soonersgirl86: ****I'm glad that you caught on. I'm sure others did too, but just saying... =]**

**ALRIGHT, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**Love, SLTF. =D**

..:..:..

After Annabeth had left, my mom, the doctor and the nurse crowded around my bed. My mom fussed, the nurse checked wires and the IV and the doctor pulled out the x-rays from a large beige folder.

"Percy, what did you do? You're in huge trouble. Punching a wall? And a _stone _wall? Why?" my mom scolded, taking Annabeth's seat.

"Mom – " I started to complain.

"Mrs. Jackson, I'd like to explain the x-rays if I may, before your son tells his tale." The doctor, whatever his name is, smiled at my mom.

"Please, go ahead." She waved at him.

"Percy, the bones in your left hand were severely broken. I guess you can say that it's an obvious side effect for punching a stone wall. We managed to set the bones back into place and put the cast on."

"How long will it be on?" I asked, staring at him through his black glasses.

"A month at the least."

"Perfect." I sighed.

"You brought this upon yourself." My mom snapped at me, lightly slapping my undamaged hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll let you two discuss this. I wish you a swift recovery, Percy. You can be discharged at the front desk." The doctor shook hand with my mom and left the room.

"Percy," the nurse began slowly, confusion obvious in her voice. "Why are the wires for the heart rate monitor on the floor?" she asked as she bent down and lifted them up. The wires dangled from her fingers.

_The girl I like basically heard my heart racing when she touched me and I was trying to be slick by pulling them off. No big deal. _"The beeping was getting on my nerves." I lied.

"Even so, you don't take these off," She said sternly. "They're on you for a reason."

"Okay." I nodded.

She left too, and my mom immediately turned to me, her nostrils flaring.

"Perseus Jackson, why the HELL would you punch a stone wall? Did I raise you to be so stupid?" my mom practically yelled.

"Mom! Honestly. I was pissed off – "

"You were angry." She butted in.

"Yeah," I raised my eyebrow. "I was pissed off – "

"You were _angry_." She growled.

"Holy God, Mom. I was ANGRY because I broke up with Rachel through a screaming match in the middle of the front courtyard."

"What?"

"And thus, the punching of the wall. At least it isn't my dominant hand, Mom."

"You broke up with Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh. Why? I liked her."

"She's been treating me and my friends like shit – "

"Badly."

I groaned, letting my head thunk against my pillow. "She's been treating me and my friends _badly_ and I'm getting sick of it. On top of it, she's getting insanely jealous and thus treating An – " I caught myself. "Others badly too."

"So this deals with Annabeth too." My mom narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Mom – frig. Fine. Yeah, it does."

"What part does she play in this? She's the reason for Rachel's jealousy? What were you doing?"

"Mom – " I started to complain.

"Percy, you're a boy. Boys are stupid. Tell me what you did."

And so, I spilled the whole situation to my mom. She mainly nodded and listened.

"And you like Annabeth."

"Well, yeah. She's nice, funny – "

"I think you know what I mean."

_There's just no getting around this._

"Yes, Mother. I like her." I sighed, letting my eyes drift to the ceiling, noticing how much I called her 'mom'. I mean, she is my mom, but I say it a lot. Holy cow. "I really, really like her."

"And you met her today."

"And I met her today."

"Aaah. The classic predicament."

"I don't really want to talk about it for now. Okay? I just want to go home." I cut her off, letting my hand rise and then fall. My fingers hit something hard. I leaned forward a bit and saw the remote with the call button. I smiled, the memory of twenty minutes ago floating back into my mind.

"Alright. Come on, squirt. Let's go." My mom patted my foot as she started to walk out the door. On her way out, she picked up my bag and cell phone. I threw the covers off of me and followed her out to the front foyer, pain twitching in my arm. I just breathed through it, because I'm going to have to deal with the same thing for the next month or so.

..:..:..

After I got home, I literally kicked off my shoes, went up to my room and fell on my bed. Of course, I fell on my right side and rolled onto my back as to not irritate my broken side any further.

_I can't believe it. I actually broke up with Rachel. Like, legit, broke up with Rachel. But it was because of how she was acting towards my friends, not just Annabeth. _I nodded, attempting to convince myself. I then proceeded to hit myself on the forehead. _I'm such a ditz. There's going to be so much drama at school tomorrow. Maybe I should just skip. That would at least give me breathing time. It'd be great, wouldn't it? No. I already said I'd be there tomorrow to Annabeth._ I closed my eyes._ I already promised Annabeth. _

With that as my last thought, I fell asleep.

..:..:..

Now you can see why it made those two lists, like I said at the beginning.

When I woke up, I felt so groggy and in pain that I wished for morphine. I managed to drag my sorry ass out of bed and throw on a bright purple t-shirt with neon colors splashed on the front (after a lot of swearing) and a pair of jeans. I tottered down the stairs after brushing my teeth and combing my hair so it didn't look like a bird had assaulted my head to get hair for its nest.

"Oh, honey, you're awake!" my mom rushed over once my foot touched the bottom stair.

"Yeah. I do have school, you know." I informed her. I wove around her and went into the kitchen. Ooooooooooooooh. Blue pancakes. Oooooooooooooooh.

"Awe, thanks, Mom!" I turned around and gave her a large one-armed hug.

"Of course! Anything for my damaged boy."

I sat down and wolfed down the food she set before me. I thanked God again for letting me think before punching with my dominant hand. Once I was done, I got up, kissed Mom on the cheek and ran upstairs to grab my bag. I slowly shoved my books inside and made my way down again.

"Oh hey. Why are you still home? Don't you have work?" I asked my mom as I shouldered my bag.

"I'm driving you today. C'mon, get in the car." She shooed me outside.

I complied and slid into the front seat, plopping my bag between my knees. My mom came out, her keys jingling in her hand. She opened the door, got in and buckled up. I clicked my seat belt into place as well. She started the car and we were on our way.

..:..:..

The moment I closed the car door and turned towards the front doors, Nico and Bianca came at me with a vengeance. I had to hold Bianca back with my hand and push Nico with my foot to stop them from hurting my arm.

"Percy, what the frig is your problem, like what the hell? Honestly, you're such a dipshit – " Bianca was yelling just as her brother was raising his voice to say, "You stupid dumbshit, why didn't you tell me what the hell happened yesterday? I had to find out through rumors? Are they true? You better fill me in right now – "

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

They both fell silent and stopped moving. I dropped my appendages and turned to show them my cast.

"Oh shit, Percy." Bianca shook her head.

"Ooooh. Can I sign it?" Nico grinned at me. I frowned.

"Nico." Bianca nudged him. "Idiot. He broke his arm."

"Hand." I corrected. "But they still put this big cast on it."

"What the hell happened?" Nico prodded. I waved him off.

"I'll tell you guys, but you really need to: one, stop swearing at me, and two, calm down." I said. "Nico, can you help me out today with carrying stuff?"

"Yeah sure. As long as I can sign th – "

"You can sign the fucking cast, okay? Just help me the fuck out." I snapped.

"Whoa. Got it." He held his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Nico, get the fuck over here. I need to talk to you." Bianca snarled. She dragged her brother a few meters away and started freaking out at him, her arms waving wildly. I heard the words "broken hand", "Rachel", "drama", "you're an asshole", "supposed to be his friend", and "or else you'll have no dick when you wake up tomorrow." Seemingly satisfied, she walked back to me with Nico trailing after her like a beaten puppy.

"Okay, so you're going to explain _everything_ to us later on. But until then, let's get you set up." Bianca said sternly. We made our way inside and I told them the basics: I broke up with Rachel, punched a stone wall, went to the hospital and then came home. Nico was still annoyed I hadn't told him earlier but Bianca shut him up. They assisted me with moving my binders from my bag to my locker and vice versa.

Just before the first bell rang, I heard my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth and Grover jogging towards me. Annabeth was wearing a pair of black shorts today and a white tank top with silver reflective discs and a short blue cardigan along with a pair of black Havaiana flip flops. Grover was wearing khaki shorts and a white wife beater with leather sandals, his hair flopping into his eyes, as usual. Annabeth's hair was free and cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves. They caught up with us and Grover asked what happened immediately.

"Punched a wall and broke my hand." I told him.

"That was smart."

"I know. Probably one of the most brilliant things I've ever done."

"Agreed. I don't know how you're gonna top this one."

"Me neither."

"Does it hurt? Or did you get drugs for the pain this morning?" Annabeth cut in, eyeing my cast.

"It hurts a bit but not much. I didn't take anything today." I replied, meeting her eyes. She blushed a bit and looked away. _Oh shit. She was probably there when Rachel and I blew up in the courtyard. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. She thinks I'm a stalker. Fuck my life._

"!" someone practically yelled in my ear.

"What the fu – CONNOR!" I punched him in the arm.

"Since when were you a gimp?" he pulled away and peered at my cast.

"Who's a gimp? Percy's a gimp? Why are you a gimp?" Travis came up on my other side and poked at my cast.

"Ouch! Don't touch it, you idiot. It's broken."

"Yeah, but _why_?" he laughed.

"I'm glad that you find my pain funny."

"Why is it broken, Percy?"

"I punched a stone wall."

Connor started laughing really hard. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, come on. It's not that funny." Annabeth said defensively.

"You're right, dear Annabeth." Connor straightened up and slid up beside her. "I apologize, Mr. Jackson."

"Go die." I snapped as the bell rang.

"Harsh, harsh words, Perseus." Connor shook his head slowly. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Your gesture pierced me through the heart – how can you stand to be so cruel?" he cried, clutching his chest.

I slung my bag over my shoulder told everyone that I'd see them later, and walked to Civics with Nico. I know – you're probably confused. Basically, we have Day One's and Day Two's. Day One's are on odd days, (e.g. August 27th) where we have first period, second period, lunch, third then fourth. Day Two's are on even days, (e.g. August 28th) where we have second period, first period, lunch, fourth period third period. Don't ask me why, or how. It just works like that. My school is weird. And today, we're a Day Two.

"So you need to tell me the whole story. What happened?" Nico asked, genuinely concerned.

I eyed him and then sighed. During class, I retold the tale of my lovely afternoon but left out the call button part. Nico would flip two shits on me if he found out that I like Annabeth even though I just broke up with Rachel, even though he was there for the staring experience. So far, Grover's the only one who knows for sure. But that's with the hope that Annabeth doesn't know either.

"Wow. So that's why I heard about your screaming match. So you didn't punch her?"

"What?" I gaped at him.

"That's one of the rumors, bro."

"I didn't even touch her!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. Half the class turned and stared at me then whispered to each other.

I swore and ran my hand through my hair angrily. _I. Hate. High School._


	6. Perachel? Not Anymore

Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this? I've disclaimed this story like eighty times already. I OWN NOTHING, DAMN IT.

**A/N: WHAT THE FUCK. FAN FICTION IS A DOUCHE. Okay, last chapter, Connor was supposed to have yelled "HEY!" in Percy's ear, but they made it "!". WTF. I really hope the Fanfiction gets its shit together. This is bothering me. **

**ANYWAY, ON TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF.**

**57 reviews guys! YAY!**

**AND BY THE WAY:**

**VintageRose503****: Thanks for the offer, but I'm getting my license soon so I'm afraid I won't be needing your brother. Appreciate it though!**

**Waterwaves27****: Thank you so much for adding me to all of your alerts and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much!**

**Matthew . is . my . Percy:**** Sorry about the spaces, but I don't want to take that chance again for FF to be dumb. OMjello? Oh my peanutbutterandjelly. =] (Good? GOOD? I THINK SO!)**

**More swearing will ensue. Good thing it's rated T. **

**By the way, Luke doesn't have his scar, okay? Don't flame me, damn it. I don't want to make it where his dad threw a bottle at his face or some freaky thing like that, so his face is perfect, okay? OKAY. **

**I love you all, my story readers. SLTF!**

..:..:..

"I never punched her. I _swear_. This is such bullshit." I stormed at the end of Civics, wanting to punch someone, something, _anything_, but knowing it wouldn't be a good idea. I already have evidence of that on my left arm.

"_I _know you didn't, but the rest of the school obviously doesn't believe you." Nico shrugged.

"Please, don't be concerned. My reputation being ruined isn't a big deal or anything, Nico." I snapped.

"Don't take this out on me – I'm just telling you what I heard." he retorted.

"Sorry." I sighed heavily. "This is just so fucking annoying."

"I know. Just try to ignore it." Nico clapped his hand on my good shoulder. "C'mon."

We (more like me) trudged into our Math class. The bell had just rung, so there were a few sparse teens already sitting, including Annabeth. Nico and I sat next to each other. Annabeth glanced over, smiled at us and went back to playing with her phone.

"Annabeth!" Nico called. She looked up, surprised. "Come over here."

"Oh – uh – are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Come over." Nico waved at her. She gathered her things quickly and sat in front of Nico.

"Do you guys know any particular reason why girls have taken to sneering, calling me a bitch and slamming their shoulders into me?" she asked, eyes moving between us. My face flamed in anger.

"Are you serious?" I hissed.

"Wouldn't be asking otherwise." She told me.

_Fuck._ "Honestly, why the hell – I just – I hate her." I fumed quietly. High school is supposed to be for kids from 14 to 18 to learn subjects and skills that would help them later on in life for careers. I'm beginning to think that it's there for the sole purpose of spreading rumors about people and laying waste to their reputations.

"It's because of your fight with Rachel yesterday, right?" she said softly. I looked up at her.

_No. Yes. No. _"Yes. Probably. Look, Annabeth, I'm really sorry." I felt like shit. "This is my fault. I can't believe this is happening."

"Percy, it's not _your_ fault." Annabeth shook her head. "If anything, it's Rachel's."

"So you were there?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Um... yeah." She muttered, avoiding my eyes. She played with her fingers.

"You were there?" Nico tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah... I told you I'm too nosy for my own good." She glanced up at me and gave me a quick smile before dropping it. Her eyes looked sad. "Sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Why are you sorry? It is what it is." _So she knows. _"I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"What exactly did you guys say to each other? You told me you yelled but nothing specific." Nico asked.

"I'm not going to spell it out for you right here, Nico. Come on." I leaned back in my seat. More students had been pouring in gradually. There was no way in HELL I'm going to reiterate that whole scene in this classroom. Especially since Rachel just walked in.

She was surrounded by a small group of girls, all of them laughing and shaking their heads or shooting nasty looks over at us. Rachel was giving us the worst. The contempt and hate in her heavily made-up gaze was enough to make me want to sink down in my chair and hide under the desk. But I didn't, for two reasons. First, I would look like a huge wimp in front of Annabeth. Big no-no. Second, it would be giving Rachel what she wants. And I'm not going to let that happen.

I thought she was going to sit down with her cronies near the front of the class because they set their TNA or Lulu Lemon bags on desks near the door. She crossed the room and started to walk down the aisle to my left, for whatever reason. Nico, Annabeth and I watched as she sauntered up to my spot. I tensed.

"Hey, Percy," she smiled at me, her glossed lips pursed. It looked like her eyes were a little red. She'd been crying. That's why she looks like a clown. She's trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She leaned forward a bit, her hand on her jean-clad hip.

I didn't say anything. In fact, I averted my eyes and clenched my jaw. I stared straight ahead and tried to ignore her.

"Hellooo?" she bent down and put her arm on my desk. She was less than a foot from me. I glanced at her. Her light blue shirt was just a little revealing. I easily removed my eyes and continued to pay no attention to her. I leaned down and brought out my cell phone and started playing with it.

She grabbed my phone and held it out of my reach. "I'm talking to you, Jackson." She barked like the bitch she is.

"Give me my phone, Rachel." I snapped.

"Come get it, Percy," she teased, a sneer on her lips.

"Give me my phone." I repeated tensely.

"Come on, come and get it." She dangled it in front of me. I tried to grab it and she jerked it away. She took a few steps back. I didn't stand up, but my good hand curled into a fist.

"I bet that if I was Annabeth, you wouldn't have any problem coming and getting it. I'm sure you'd be all over that, wouldn't you, Percy?" she goaded me as she swung my phone between her fingers. _Why is there an unwritten rule that guys can't hit girls? _

I immediately stood up, walked up to Rachel, took her by her shoulder and pushed her all the way out of the door. I tugged her around the corner so the teacher wouldn't see us when he walked in. Once we were in the next hall, I slammed her against the wall, my good hand still on her shoulder.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snarled.

"You're my fucking problem!" she spat back, eyes narrowed.

"No, you're _my_ fucking problem. Why are you tormenting me and my friends?" I retorted.

She craned her neck forward. "Because I can. You made my life shit so why not the other way around?"

"What, just because I broke up with you?" I scoffed.

"Yes!" she seethed.

"How does that make your life shit? It happened _yesterday._ You still have friends, you're still popular. The only difference is that you're single – "

"It's shit because I still love you, you stupid jackass!" she screamed at me. I let go of her and took a step back. She advanced, leaned up and grabbed the back of my head. She brought my face down to meet hers, her lips finding mine. I was taken aback, so I had a delayed reaction with shoving her away. She clung to me like I was her last hope.

"Percy, please – " she gasped, trying to kiss me again. I pulled away.

"You've got to be kidding me." I fumed. I wiped my arm across my mouth and saw the trail of lip glass on the back of my hand. Disgusted, I rubbed my hand on my jeans. "You're pathetic." I told her icily. "You completely humiliate me in front of basically everyone who knows me yesterday and today and now you say that you still love me? _And_ you expect me to respond? Pathetic." I repeated. "Leave me the fuck alone, Rachel. Don't even touch me." I started to turn before remembering my cell phone.

"Give me my phone."

She clutched it, her eyes tearing up. Her lower lips trembled. "Percy – "

"Give. Me. My. Phone." I said slowly and deliberately, my hand outstretched. She gently placed it in the palm of my hand and trailed her fingers over mine. I snatched my hand away. I spun on my heel and once I turned the corner, I almost ran to the nearest guy's bathroom. The stench is just as bad as usual. It doesn't seem to affect other guys that came in here, but this shit makes me gag.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and washed my hands a couple times. I lathered up and tried to wash of that stupid lip gloss from my face. I eventually got it off and wiped my cheeks and mouth with a paper towel before chucking it in the trash can.

I looked in the mirror and ruffled my hair a bit, thoughts tangling and snarling in my mind. Conflicted hatred, annoyance, and other emotions with any thoughts of Rachel, and confused feelings for Annabeth. The poke at the back of my mind that I should just skip Math. It would be so unbelievably awkward to walk back into that classroom.

_Just whatever. That's how it's going to be, so why not just get started now?_

But when I walked back into Math, (after waving off Mr. Miller's remark about lateness) she wasn't there. Her bag was gone too. Her friends were in their seats and glaring at me. They were texting behind their giant name brand bags and whispering to each other.

"Yo, Perce. What the _hell_ happened?" Nico hissed at me.

"Everyone quiet! If I hear another word, I'm calling down the principal down and he'll be sitting in the back of the room for the rest of the year!" Mr. Miller roared. _ Short fuse? I think so. _

"Lunch." I told him quietly after glancing at Annabeth. She wouldn't meet my eyes. _Great. Just fucking great. She won't even look at me. _

Throughout Math, I kept to myself. I dropped my phone in my bag and tried to pay attention. Did I actually? What do you think?

Finally, after a painful hour, the bell rang. I threw my things in my bag and waited for Nico and Annabeth. We walked out together. One of the girls almost tripped Annabeth, but got my death glare and retracted her foot.

"Where were you? You were gone for like, fifteen minutes!" Nico prodded. Annabeth padded beside us, her shoes making the _flip flop flip flop _noise as she walked.

"I was trying to tell Rachel off and for her to leave me and my friends alone. I'm sick of it. She told me I made her life shit because I broke up with her and she kind of..." I trailed off, the words stuck in my throat.

"Kind of what?" Annabeth spoke up, eyes trained on me. I met them. They were like thunderclouds.

"Told me she still loved me and kissed me." It came out in a rush of words and I felt breathless.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Wow. Okay. Awkward." Nico cringed.

"What did you say to that?" Annabeth asked, surprising me.

"I told her she was pathetic." I responded, my eyes never leaving hers. She looked stunned for a second. I wondered why.

"Intense." Nico pursed his lips.

"I guess." I shrugged and turned away. I ignored all the looks from people brushing past me and the laughs and the sneers and the whispers. I ignored it all.

We put our things away and met with everyone else in the cafeteria at our usual table.

"Party tomorrow!" Luke announced, pumping both fists into the air.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Grover said, rolling his eyes as he twirled his Coke on the table. Ah. The ever-present soda can.

"Seriously? Dude. Un. Cool." Luke's brow furrowed.

"Joking. I'm joking." Grover rose an eyebrow.

"Butt munch." Luke insulted.

"Go home."

"I am. Tonight. To prepare for my _party_." Luke emphasized. Thalia laughed. Nico managed to snag the seat beside her and smiled when she giggled.

"Why are you so psyched about this party?" Annabeth asked him, taking the chair next to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Because my parents are gone for a week and I'll have time to clean the mess up, and we're going to have FUN!" he practically yelled.

"Calm down, man." I shook my head.

"How many people are going to be at the party, Luke?" Bianca asked, tilting her head to the side. She was beside her brother again.

"Like – "

"What party?"

"When is it?'

"And where is it so we can crash it?" a pair of voices interjected. We turned and saw the Stoll brothers there, grinning like dunces.

"The party at my house, tomorrow at nine and you can definitely crash it." Luke smiled.

"Sweeeet." The brothers chorused. Connor sat next to Annabeth and Travis sat next to Luke.

"How are you, my fine Annabeth?" Connor cooed.

"I'm alright, Connor. How are you?" she said politely.

"I'm hoping that you're going to be going to this party that Luke's having."

"I will be." She laughed.

_She's going?_

"Perfect. I'll see you there." He stood up. "But before I go, can I get your number?" he gave her a half smile. She pulled out her phone. A couple minutes later, he and his brother walked away.

"Luke, text us the address!" Travis called before they disappeared. Luke whipped out his iPhone and started typing a message. I sat there like a bum and twirled my water bottle that I'd found in my bag.

_She just gave him her number. Maybe she likes Connor. He seems into her. Could it be the thing where a guy likes the girl and she doesn't like him at first but then he grows on her? Is he texting her now? Is he going to text her tonight, or even tomorrow? Is he going to ask her out at the party tomorrow? _

I wanted to break the bottle in my hand. I clenched my jaw and let out a slow breath. _I am overthinking these things WAY too much._

The number exchange shouldn't have bothered me. It really shouldn't have.

But it completely screwed me up for the rest of the day.


	7. A Starbucks Adventure

Disclaimer: Why should I say anything?

*shot*

**A/N: From 57 to 80 reviews? Yes, guys! You're one loyal band of followers. Maybe I should change my name to Robin Hood.**

**So Rachel's been dumped on her ass. I saw one review by ****megagamer321**** that said they kind of smidgenly felt bad for her. Me too. =[ **

**Then again, she deserved it. Just gonna say; I've noticed that a LOT of people hate Rachel. PJATO has quite the fanbase here.**

**So guys! Read and review ****book-freak20****'s story "Perfection". For me, okay? Or else no more chapters.**

**R&R!**

**SLTF =]**

..:..:..

I literally dragged myself around for the rest of the day. Do you know when you were having a good day (not that I'm having a good day in the first place) and then one small thing (like an exchanging of phone numbers) completely makes you a huge bum for the rest of your life? That's exactly how I feel RIGHT. NOW.

When the final bell rang, I couldn't wait to go home and sleep. I started dreaming about not getting up for forty hours straight. Then I remembered.

That.

Stupid.

Party.

Ugh. Luke is a total freak. Great. I sighed as I threw my things into my locker. _Whatever. It's not that big of a deal. Parties are fun, right? _

Right... Maybe I'll just get wasted and drown my thoughts with booze.

I said my goodbyes to Nico and Bianca. As I was walking out the front door, I saw Annabeth's blonde head bobbing in the direction I was going to go. I bolted down the steps, my heart pounding. I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and put a hand on her heart.

"Holy SHIT, Percy!" she swore. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry!" I put both hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay... you just surprised me." She said, letting her arm drop.

"Boo." I smiled.

She laughed and I did too.

"So what are you doing?" I asked nonchalantly, walking beside her. She gave me an odd look.

"Going home?" she giggled.

"Right. That could be one thing to do after school." _What the hell am I saying? And I completely phrased that in the wrong way. She's going to think I'm going to ask her out on a date. I mean, I want to, but seriously? It would be so wrong to do it after what happened earlier. FML FML FML._

"What are some other things?" she played along while keeping eye contact with me.

"Well, psh, you know..." I trailed off and scuffed my shoe on the ground.

"No, I don't know. I'm new, remember? Care to elaborate?" she smirked.

_Holy frig. What should I do? _"Well, there's like, parks, some café's around here..." I glanced at her. "You're a girl, so you must like Starbucks, right?"

"That's a pretty sexist statement right there, buddy," she punched my lightly in my good arm. "Watch out. The Women's Rights Movement might hunt you down."

"Sorry, sorry."

"But yeah, I do. What can I say? Do you know any Starbucks that are nearby?"

"There's actually one near my house – " my words caught in my throat and my face flushed. I made myself continue. "If you ever want to go, we could meet up or something."

Her grey eyes searched mine for a second before a smile broke out on her face. "That would be great. I'd love to do that."

_HO-LY SHIT. She agreed to do that. Is it a date? Or just hanging out? Why am I such a retard around her?_

"We could go tomorrow before Luke's party, if you're free then - " I hesitantly said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Her smile grew wider. "Where do you live?"

"Not even five minutes from here." I pointed down the street. "I'm number 344."

"If you live so close, why don't you go there for lunch?"

"I did before, but I just go lazy, I guess." I stuck out my tongue.

"You're a sloth."

"Am I really that hairy?" I made a point to check my arms, as if looking for huge amounts of hair. She started laughing. Then I heard a cell phone ringing. She pulled it out of her shorts pocket and motioned for me to hold on a second.

"Hello? No, I'm talking with a friend." She flushed as the person on the other line said something. "Yes, Dad, but I don't see how that's any of your business. I'll be around in a minute. Just wait! I'll be there in a sec. Okay. Bye." She ended the call and pursed her lips. "Sorry, that was my dad. He's waiting for me, so –" she jerked her thumb over her shoulders at a line of cars.

"No problem. I'll let you go." I said. "So what time do you want to meet up?"

She smiled. "How about five thirty?"

"Sounds good. In case you get lost, you're going to have to give me your cell phone number. You're new, remember?" I joked smoothly. _Wow. That went well._

"You're right. I'll probably get lost." She laughed and we exchanged numbers. "Cool phone." She commented.

I smiled. "Thanks. Right back at cha." Hers was white with a slide up keyboard. The LG rumor, I think it was.

"Meh. Anyway, Percy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's a date." I smiled at her. She gave me a wave and a big smile before walking towards the line of cars.

I started my walk down the street, watching each car go by. I looked in the window of every one until I saw Annabeth in the passenger seat. She waved and I waved back. I spent the rest of my walk beaming.

..:..:..

"Crap! What the hell am I supposed to wear?" I shouted angrily at myself. I kicked a pile of clothes that accumulated in the middle of my room into a corner. My mom hasn't finished the laundry yet and I need something NOW. It's five and Annabeth is coming to meet me here before we go to Starbucks. I grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it over my head, cursing my chunky cast.

_This is too plain. Where is Mom?_ I thought. I jogged down the stairs and saw her lounging on the couch, reading a book.

"Mom! Laundry! Clean clothes!" I yelled.

"Done. Basket. Laundry room. Don't yell at your mother." She replied monotonously.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly before running into the laundry room. There was a large basket filled to the brim with neatly folded clothes. I grabbed a plaid blue white and black from the top and threw it over my shirt. Hey. I could be a fashionista. Not.

"How does this look?" I asked, turning for my mom to see. She scrutinized me.

"Good, for once."

"Ouch, Mom. What's with the hating of the son here?" I complained.

"I don't like it that you're going on a date with a girl the day after you broke up with Rachel."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me how you feel. I'll see you later, okay? Don't wait up."

"What do you mean, don't wait up?" she sat up on the couch and gave me an odd look.

"Uh – " _Shit. I didn't say anything about the party?_ "It's Luke's party tonight. I'm sleeping over."

"Okaay..." she rose an eyebrow. "Let me know earlier than now for next time."

"Got it. Sorry. Going now. Later, Mom!" I called. I ran back up to my room. I grabbed thirty bucks and shoved it in my back pocket. I slid my cell phone into my pocket after checking for any new texts and made my way back downstairs.

"Bye!" I called.

"Bye."

"A little less enthusiasm, please." I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

I waited outside, constantly checking my phone. I got a text from Annabeth (which made my heart jump a mile) that she was almost at my house. A few minutes later, she appeared around the corner. I anxiously shoved my hands into my pockets. _Holy shit, I'm nervous._

She was wearing a black A-line stretchy skirt that came just above her knees and a teal tank top with a black necklace resting on her collarbone. Her hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulder. When she saw me, a smile broke out onto her face, along with mine.

Once she got closer, I walked to meet her.

"Hey," I said, heart pumping.

"Hey. Look at you." She looked me up and down and laughed. "You clean up nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Is that a compliment?" she teased.

"Indeed it was. You wanna go?" I jerked a thumb down the street.

"Sure." The smile never dimmed from her face. We chatted about minor things as we walked towards the busy road.

"Excited for the party?" she asked, her eyes trained on my face.

"I guess. I just kind of wanted to sleep all day today, but I had promised Luke that I'd go." I glanced at her. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"You didn't have to come with me today, if you wanted to sleep." She said quietly.

"No no no no!" I backtracked quickly. "That's not what I meant. I meant that at the end of the day as I was putting my things in my locker, I just wanted to go home." I took a deep breath. "But I want to be here right now. I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely." I held her eyes to let her know that I was serious. She nodded a bit and fiddled with her fingernails. I saw a light blush creep onto her cheeks and I smiled.

"Are you excited for the party?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, kind of." She smiled again. "I've been to a few, but none here, obviously. I haven't been here a week."

"That's very true." We reached the main road. I pointed for her to take a left. We walked for a little longer before the classic Starbucks building rose in front of us. I held the door open for her and as she walked in, I unconsciously put my hand lightly onto the small of her back to guide her forward. The moment I realized I did this, I took my hand away. I felt my face burn in embarrassment. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a smile. I gave her a quick one back before mentally punching myself in the face.

We walked to the counter and Annabeth order a double chocolately chip frappuccino and started to pulled out a $20 bill. I pushed her hand away and got a passion fruit iced tea lemonade and put my money on the counter.

"I'll pay for mine – " she started to protest and I shook my head.

"It's good." I said. "Thank you," I told the lady. She smiled and nodded.

Annabeth stomped her foot defiantly and clenched her fists.

"I brought money for myself. You didn't have to pay!"

"Annabeth," I pushed her towards the small counter where they would serve our drinks. "I know that you brought money for yourself. But I want to pay. It's manners." I smiled.

She pursed her lips then relaxed. "Thank you, Percy."

"Anytime." I replied with another smile. We were given our drinks and we found a small table with an umbrella and two chairs outside. We talked a little longer and finished our drinks. I tossed my empty cup into the trash, as did Annabeth.

"You got a girly drink, you know." Annabeth giggled as we walked slowly down my street again. We were going to walk to Luke's house since it was also nearby.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "That shit is good!"

"I know it is. But it's girly." She smirked. "I want to do your make-up sometime. You'd look fabulous as a girl." She leaned forward and brushed my bangs to the side.

I don't know what made me do it.

It just happened, and it was a sudden decision that I'm sure I could have thought through before I acted.

I stopped, took her chin in my good hand and met her halfway. I pressed my lips to hers, closing my eyes. She didn't pull away, which was a good sign. I felt her let out a breath and I tangled my hand into her hair. Her fingers tenderly grazed my cheeks and I kissed her more firmly. After a second, she responded with as much enthusiasm. She grasped the back of my head and pulled me to her. She molded her body to mine and let out a gasp. I ran my fingertips through her hair and melted into her.

I don't know how long it was until we broke apart, but we were both left out of breath. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that she was staring at me. Neither of us moved.

"Sorry," I whispered. "That was stupid." My head was spinning and was fuzzy with happiness.

"It kind of was," she breathed. "But I'm not complaining."

"We should probably start to go to Luke's." I murmured.

She 'mhm'ed but didn't move.

I slowly pressed my mouth to hers one more time before stepping away. Her eyes were softer now. We started to walk again, and her hand bumped mine. I laced my fingers through hers and held her hand tightly.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad after all.


	8. Just Hanging Out?

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this shit over and over again. I quit.

*shot*

**A/N: OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY GUYS! You know what I realized? I have almost 20,000 words in 8 chapters.**

_**POP QUIZ! APPROXIMATELY HOW MANY WORDS IS THAT PER CHAPTER? FIRST ONE TO ANSWER CORRECTLY WILL GET ONE OF THEIR STORIES PROMOTED IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! **_**(I know, that's kind of lame BUT DO IT ANYWAY.)**

**Girl With The Drawling Words:**** I know, Percy and Annabeth and some others are a bit OOC. Sorry guys! I've actually only seen the movie and read fics but am going to buy the book series. **_**Don't kill me please!**_

**SizzlingSparks0:**** Thank you so much! I try hard. =] Maybe I will later on! =]**

**Piequeenthegreat:**** Really? It's just that it's my favourite drink there, so I wanted to incorporate it in there... SWEET! =]**

**Megagamer321:**** I guess that I made it kind of predictable. I wasn't planning on having them kiss yet (even though we're 8 chapters in...) but I felt this overwhelming desire to just put in some fluff. And I see, I see. This makes sense, about the Rachel thing. Thanks for telling me! =]**

**AnnabethistheBest:**** Just so you know, "It's a date" has been around a looooong time before Sorcerer's Apprentice, and also, the Women's Right Movement is basically what gives women their rights. Way back when, we were thought of as almost a different species, you could say, because men thought that they were the higher-ups. **

**KandieCTS:**** Yes. Percy is indeed, a man-whore. =]**

**Moving onto the story... It's a high school party. What are you expecting? =] Fluff will be more prominent in the next chapter. Saarry! =]**

_**I'M COMMITTING TABOO LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER. Explanations with come later.**_

..:..:..

We arrived a bit early, between six and six thirty. Luke was basically waving his parents out the driveway. Before we greeted him, we dropped hands.

"Wow. You guys are... early." Luke said in surprise, his eyebrows disappearing underneath his shaggy blonde hair.

"We were... around, so we decided to come." I explained.

"Ah. Just hanging out or what?" he inquired, eyes moving slowly from Annabeth to me.

"Just hanging out." Annabeth shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Okay then. Cool. Well, you guys want to help me set up inside?" he grinned, pointing towards his house.

"I guess." I sighed before turning to Annabeth. "Do you mind helping out? You don't have to."

"No problems here." she told me. We followed Luke up the driveway to his porch. His house was pretty big. It had two top floors and a basement and had the modern zen feeling to it on the inside regarding the furniture and everything.

"Alright, so... I pulled up a few tables for beer pong and just to serve drinks up from the basement. Perce, maybe you can help me out with that. Annabeth, there should be a couple cases of beer in my bag right there. Could you put those in that room there?" he gestured to the living room, which was to our left. There was a staircase going up and down to our immediate right when we walked in. Straight down the hall was the kitchen, where Luke and I heaved the first table. As I pulled out the metals legs that had been tucked in the bottom, Luke leaned forward and whispered, "Just hanging out, huh?"

I calmly brought my eyes up to his. "Yeah. Just hanging out." I replied. I snapped the legs into place and we pulled it up into the standing position.

"Percy. You're a guy. You don't just 'hang out' with hot girls like Annabeth and Rachel. Last time you just 'hung out' with Rachel, you guys started dating." He scoffed.

"Luke, you're making a big deal out of nothing," _You're right on the spot._ "And really, we were honestly just hanging out." _And kissing._ "How many times are we going to say 'just hanging out'?"

"Whatever, Percy." He ignored my last comment and waved me off. "Bring in those red plastic cups from the basement."

"Yes sir." I left. I went down the stairs and saw a stack of cups. I threw them under my arm and jogged back upstairs. We set them up in small rows with a keg at the end of the table. We continued to putter around and get alcohol, music and cups and whatever else Luke asked us to get for the next couple hours.

Then the people started coming.

The bass of the stereo that was pumping through the house was already making my head hurt, but a wave of students my age came through the door and started yelling and laughing. Great. Luke started hollering and ushering in the teens by the dozen, showing them the alcohol. Annabeth and I stood off to the side, each holding a beer.

"You know," she had to almost yell into my ear. "I never really liked beer."

"It's an acquired taste, I guess." I replied loudly.

"PERCY!" someone jumped on my back. I spun around. Nico was grinning like an idiot. "Hey man! Gimme dat." He took my drink and chugged it back. "You seen Thalia?"

"No, you square."

"Shut up, asshole. I just asked you a simple question."

"Go get wasted, Nico. But I'm not cleaning your puke up!" I shouted at his retreating back.

"Hey guys!" Bianca sidled up to us. "How long have you been here?"

"We actually helped set up." Annabeth told her.

"Ah. Came too early?"

"Yep."

"Sucks for you. I'm getting a drink and am sitting in the corner right over there. See you later, guys." She took a cup, sipped and walked away. I got another one since Nico jacked my first and took a sip. Blegh. I hope there's something more than just beer.

"This'll be fun." Annabeth noted, surveying the teens who just got here, but were already trashed and the ones who were high and the ones who looked so uncomfortable they seemed to want to leave.

"Of course it will be." I said sarcastically.

Little did I know.

..:..:..

_A few hours later..._

..:..:..

I was drunk enough that my tongue felt like a giant floppy sock in my mouth and every one of my thoughts came out once every ten seconds. I had somehow ended up in a circle of Spin the Bottle. And it was my turn. I squinted to try to figure out who the hell was around me. A few people I didn't know. Nico and Thalia were here. Connor was too. What about Annabeth? I then spotted her almost directly across from me. She was laughing hysterically at something Connor had just said. I scrunched up my face and grabbed for the empty wine bottle. I missed.

"Hurry up, Jackson!" someone called.

"Fou yuck." I slurred. I managed to get my fingers around the bottle. It took me a second to remember how to work the muscles in my hand to spin it, but I got it in the end. Just as I spun, Annabeth shot up and ran to the bathroom. She didn't look like she had to puke. _I guess she's okay then. Ohshit. Wait. Who did it land on?_

"Pucker up, Percy," some girl started to crawl towards me. I think she's in my Science class. She was okay I guess. Completely trashed. Then again, who wasn't? She came up to me and took my face in her hands. "I'm glad you're single."

"I have to pee." I blurted. I pulled away and clambered up from the floor.

"Percy!" she complained. What was her name again?

I made my way through the crowd that was grinding and dancing to the pounding music, every person with a cup in their hands. Where the hell is the bathroom? I finally found it. Just as I was about to pull on the door handle, Annabeth fell out with an "Oop!". She definitely can't hold her liquor.

"Hey," I said slowly, forming the words around the Muppet that had made its home in my mouth. "You okay?"

"Heey," she laughed. "I'm gr- I'm pretty- I'm- I'm good!"

"You're pretty drunk there, missy." I stated.

"Pssh. Pssh. Psh. You are too." She lightly slapped my arm with each 'psh'.

"Better off than you."

"You're just- I can- You- You're jealous."

"Right, okay." I blinked a couple times. My vision was getting blurry.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" she suddenly shrieked in my ear. She grabbed me around my waist and walked forwards. This, in turn, made me have to walk backwards as to not fall over. When we threaded through the throng of the crowd, she started dancing. Like, _dancing_ dancing. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead to mine. I just kind of stood there and stared at her.

"Don't be such a bum, Percy Jackson!" she laughed.

"I'm- I'm not being a bum." I muttered.

"Bum bum bum bum bum!" she twirled in circles and lost her balance. She fell down and cracked up.

_WOW she is drunk. _I thought as I bent down to help her up again. She pulled my arm and I collapsed near her. She was giggling like crazy.

"Okay Annabeth, you- I'm gonna- okay." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and clear my head. "Annabeth, c'mon." I got up and yanked her up with me. I pulled her through the huge mass of bodies and squeezed past some classmates to head to the basement. There were some people down there as well, so I pulled her towards a spare bedroom that was for guests. I closed the door and set her down on the bed. I took the small cushion that was near a dresser.

"Why are you allll the way over there?" she frowned. "Come!" she patted the place beside her. I hesitated and shook my head. "Why?" she whined. She flopped on the bed, facing me.

"Because you are emotionally compromised right now and it would be taking advantage of you." I managed to say around my woolly tongue.

"You are too!" she accused, pointing at me.

"Like I said before, you're worser."

"Worse." She corrected me.

"Wise Girl." I smiled. She ran her hand through her long hair. It had a wild look to it, but not in the way that she looked like she'd run through a jungle. _What the hell? I need water._ "I'll be right back, okay?" I said. I stood up and went into the adjoining bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water, making the hairs rise on my arms. I drank from the faucet and wiped my face on the towel hanging on the towel rack. _Frig I hate this thing._ I scratched at my cast. I let out a breath and was just opening the door when Annabeth fell in, just like before.

"Oop!"

"Annabeth," I scolded. "I said stay there."

"I know." She was a foot from me, just standing there. Her arms hung loosely by her side and she was staring up at me.

"Then why'd you move?"

"'Cause." She softly said.

"Go on. Back to the bed." I pointed. She took a couple steps backwards and stopped. I noticed that her skirt was hitched up. _How am I supposed to point that out without being a pervert?_

"Uh... Annabeth. Your skirt."

"You like it, huh? I got it a couple days ago 'cause I haven't gotten new clothes for a bit and I really wanted to get a skirt 'cause I don't have one, I only have jeans and shorts, so I decided to try it out tonight-" she started rambling.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Pull it down."

She looked down then back at me. "Oh. Okay." She pulled down one side with both hands and then the other side with both hands. She kept doing this for a few more seconds. I then realized how the context of my words could be taken.

"No! No no no, not that far down!" I cried, scrambling to stop her. "Holy shit, Annabeth! I didn't mean it like that." My heart was pounding.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'? I would never say something like that. And please fix your skirt."

"Okay. But you just said it." She gave me an odd look as she adjusted her skirt.

"I didn't mean it like that! It was all bunched up and I was trying to preserve your dignity."

"Oh."

I let out a shaky breath. "Honestly. Would you do that if I were someone else?"

"No."

I flushed. "That was supposed to be hypometical."

"Hypothetical?"

"Yeah, that." _She's so drunk that she almost pulled her skirt off and didn't register that as wrong, but I make a mispronunciation and she's able to correct me. She's insane._

"Well I wouldn't." She shrugged. "I don't really like any other guys."

_What am I supposed to say to that?_

"What about Connor?"

She smiled. "He's funny."

"Yeah, I guess he is. So you don't like him?"

"I like him." She nodded.

"But you just said that you don't really like any other guys." I rose an eyebrow.

She nodded again. "I don't really like any other guys like I like you." And with that, she reached up on her tiptoes, took my face in her hands and kissed me. A small voice in the back of my head said 'This is wrong. She's drunk. You're taking advantage of her.' I pushed it into a far corner of my mind and kissed her back. Somehow, we ended up on the bed, but on our sides. It felt so natural to be with her, like we'd been together for years. She scooted closer to me and snuggled into my chest. I hugged her and put my chin on the top of her head.

Somehow, I fell asleep.


	9. Hungover

Disclaimer: *isn't here*

**A/N: I'm writing shorter chapters... harrumph. I feel like I'm losing my funny streak! I can't find any good jokes. FACK. I'll try guys! Saarry! ("Saarry" is from the episode of SNL with Gilly. WATCH IT NOW.)**

**AnnabethistheBest: ****CORRECT! You win. =] And just look it up on Google. It's a group that supports women's rights. Just... Wiki it. **

**CherishedForever:**** LOL! I know right? I'm glad you caught onto that. I wasn't sure that people would. And thank you so much!**

**Becky482:**** I'm updating! =]**

**Book-freak20: ****Of course! No problem =] I hope that I helped!**

**GirlWithTheDrawlingWords:**** Ohmypancakesandbutter?**

**ALRIGHT GUYS. AnnabethIsTheBest reviewed first and gave me that answer, so R&R their story **_**I'm Coming For You**_**, alright? =] **

**LET'S SUPPORT ALL THESE WRITERS ON FAN FIC!**

_**TO CLARIFY: My "taboo" from last chapter was because I don't think the girl should kiss/ask out a guy. I think the guy should be doing his job: BEING A MAN. So I made Annabeth commit a taboo. SARRY! **_

**Okay, I'm going to continue with the drunken party. WOO HOO! WHO'S UP FOR BEER PONG? AND FLUFF? BUT BEER PONG MORE SO?**

..:..:..

When I woke up, I glanced at my watch. It was a little past one in the morning. Annabeth was still sleeping, her breathing deep. I still heard the thumping music and the sound of feet trampling the floor upstairs. Yep. The party continues.

My head was feeling a _lot_ clearer since I'd gotten a couple hours of sleep. Hopefully Annabeth will feel the same. I looked at my situation. I really, really really needed to pee but I don't want to move Annabeth. I cringed and slowly slid out of her grasp. Her arm fell onto the bed and she rolled onto her back, sound asleep. I let out a whoosh of breath and went to relieve myself. When I came back, she was slowly sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

"Ah... No. It's not your fault." She said, trying to untangle her knotted hair.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"Barely. I think I'm still a little tipsy." She stood up shakily and ended up having to sit again. I went over and helped her up.

"You're definitely over the line of 'tipsy'. Don't worry about it. Just try not to drink too much more." I told her, allowing her to lean on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist. We left the room and went to the bigger room of the basement. There was a TV that was blaring some retarded MTV show. Some couches were pushed against the wall. A guy and girl were making out on one. I picked up a blanket and tossed it over them. They simply continued, from what I could tell. A few people were lying on top of each other, laughing and drinking.

"Upstairs?" Annabeth gazed up at me with her question. I nodded. We left and went to the main floor. There were streamers, empty cups, and spilled beer everywhere. Annabeth detached from my side but I continued to have my arm around her waist. I left her in the kitchen, telling her to wait there. She crossed her arms and nodded, leaning against a counter. I weaved my way through my peers and found Bianca talking with a couple guys.

"Hey. Where's Nico?" I asked, looking around.

"Heey Percyyy!" she sang, throwing her hands up in the air. This caused beer to slosh on the floor below. "I'm not in the corner anymore!"

"I can see that. And you have male company." I slowly surveyed each guy. No one I knew personally.

"They're going to teach me how to play this game-"

"So you can get lost." One of them cut in, sneering at me.

"Hey buddy, you really want to do this? From what I can see, you're trashed and I'm not. I think we both know who'd win this one." I retorted, balling up my right fist.

"You have a cast on, you gimp."

"I could still beat you with one hand." I snarled.

"GUYS!" Bianca yelled. "Percy's cool. No fighting. Fighting is bad. Bad is bad. No no."

"C'mon, Bianca. You should know better than to hang out with retards." I grabbed her by her wrist and led her back to the kitchen to tell Annabeth to watch her. Except that Annabeth wasn't there anymore.

_What the hell?_

"Percy, you'd probably have lost, you know-"

"Shut up, Bianca. Where did she go?" I muttered the last part to myself. I tugged Bianca along as I tried to find someone I recognized. She was waving and pulling back against me to try and talk to some people. I yanked her with me. _Where the hell is Nico?_ I couldn't find him anywhere. No one was on the main floor, or downstairs. We went up to the next storey. I peered into bedrooms. In the second one, I found Grover and Juniper playing XBOX 360, Juniper in Grover's lap.

"Grover!"

"Hey Percy! Are you drunk? I hope you aren't. I don't want to have to clean up after you."

"I'm- just- shut up. Okay, look, Bianca is wasted and there are some assholes downstairs. Watch her for me?"

"Sure. Hey, Bianca!"

"D'aww, you guys are sooo cuteee!" she cooed. I pushed her into the room and closed the door with a "Thanks, man".

_Okay. Time to find Annabeth. _I searched the entire floor. I saw Luke getting cozy (and a little dirty) with some girl in grade 11, but other than that, no one I knew. I needed to sit and think. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. Just as I was putting my hands on the counter, the lights flicked off.

"What the fu-" I spun around. It was pitch black. This bathroom was notorious for being so dark. When we were younger, we all would play Bloody Mary in this one because it was the best in the house. I trailed my hands over the countertop and up the wall, trying to find the light switch. _Which wall is it on again? Is this the weird one where it's on the other side? Why the hell did it turn off in the first place?_

Then I felt a girl's hands slide around my waist. I jumped a mile.

"Annabeth?" I asked stupidly.

"Shh, Percy." She said. I relaxed and turned around.

She stepped close to me and kissed me roughly. I ran my fingers through her curly hair and trailed them down to the small of her back. Her arms wound around my waist and made sure there was not a single hair's breadth of space between us. She nuzzled her face into my neck and planted kisses up from my collarbone to my jaw line as her hands slid between my plaid shirt and my t-shirt. I picked her up and put her on the bathroom counter, bringing her lips to meet mine again. I felt a smile on her mouth. Her legs locked around my waist and pulled me even closer to her. She broke off, breathing hard. She quickly took my face between her hands and kissed me again. She took my bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulled. I let out a groan and let my hand travel from the small of her back, across her hips and her shorts, down her thigh to her knee.

Wait.

_Shorts?_

I ducked out of the grasp of her arms and fell against the door. I tried it. Locked. I fumbled with the lock and managed to throw it open. The bright light of the hall almost blinded me, but I blinked the pain away.

"Percy, wait!" Rachel stepped from the shadows of the bathroom. I grabbed her by her shoulder, like I had yesterday, and shoved her back into the bathroom. I kicked the door shut. She tried to hug me, but I slammed her against the far wall.

"What the fuck didn't you understand about 'don't touch me' and 'leave me the fuck alone'?" I spat in her face. She was just a dark outline against the dark window in this dark bathroom.

"You responded!" she yelled.

"I didn't- I- Fuck, Rachel! I didn't think it was _you_!" I shouted back.

"Am I really that despicable that you can't even touch me?"

"No. You're so despicable that I don't want _you_ to touch _me_." I snapped.

"But you thought I was Annabeth. And you kissed me like _that_." She laughed coldly. "You think she would have responded like I did? She doesn't even know you. She'd probably slap you and think you were trying to rape her. She already knows that you're a stalker."

"Enough!" I roared. The rage that was boiling under my skin was taking over me. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to punch her, kick her, slap her. I wanted to do anything that would hurt her, but I resisted. "Leave me the FUCK alone! I'm so fucking sick of you! Get a life! I'm not the only guy in the fucking world!"

"But you're the only one I want!" she cried.

"I don't want _you_!" I shoved off of her and left. I slammed the door behind me and wiped my mouth repeatedly. I even spit to get rid of the taste of her in my mouth. _How could I be so stupid? _

The next thing I heard was an outraged scream, but it was drowned out by the deafening music.

I went downstairs again, just wanting to leave. I heard a huge round of cheers and whooping coming from the living room. I peeked in to see what the big deal was. Maybe Annabeth was there.

Annabeth was there. In fact, Annabeth was playing a game. She was playing that game with Connor Stoll on her team. And that game was beer pong. And in that game, they were losing, which in turn resulted in her drinking more beer, thus getting her more drunk. Big problem? I think so.

Connor was practically hugging her from behind and "trying to help her throw the ball correctly" but she kept cracking up.

"C'mon, Annabeth, throw the ball! I want to win this game!" someone called from the opposite team.

"I'm trying-" she gasped for air then started giggling all over again.

"Annabeth, we gotta throw it. Here, just give me the ball." Connor laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, took the ball and bounced it against the table. It landed in one of the cups. The other team groaned and chugged it back.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck._

I slipped between the huddled bodies and grabbed Annabeth's arm.

"Annabeth!" I hissed.

"Oh! PERCY! Hey! Look what I'm playing!" she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "I think I'm losing!"

Connor looked over to see why Annabeth was pulling away and when he saw me, he smiled. The smile never reached his eyes.

"Hey there, Jackson. Cool party, huh?"

"Not really." I replied coolly. "Annabeth's gotta go now. Sorry that she won't be able to finish this game." I narrowed my eyes at him. He did the same.

"Well she's gotta finish. We're almost done anyway. Don't you worry about her, Jackson. I can take care of her." he smirked. It took everything I had not to wipe it right off his face.

"I promised I'd take her home by now. 'Fraid that she's going to have to miss this oh-so exciting game of getting more wasted than you already are. Shame." I tugged her towards me. She just smiled and tried to meet me, but Connor held her back. She looked confused that two parts of her body were going different directions.

"You start a game, you finish it." Connor said, his voice cold. "You wouldn't do a swimming competition and just stop a couple laps in?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Connor, you can stop being an asshole now." I retorted just as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Luke asked. He was so clearly buzzed that he wouldn't be much of a help either.

"Annabeth has to go but Connor's insisting she stays." I informed him. The moment those words left my mouth, I realized how childish it sounded.

"Well let's see what Annabeth wants to do. She's her own person." Luke stumbled and held onto me for support. We all turned to stare at Annabeth. Her mouth was hanging slightly open. She shut it, looked around and widened her eyes.

"I dunno- I want- I ju- I don't feel good." She sputtered before breaking free of Connor and I and racing off down the hall. Great. She's probably barfing in a toilet right now.

"Nice job, Percy." Connor snarled.

"Since when were you such a dick, Connor?" I shot at him. I turned on my heel and shoved through the crowd. This was just getting annoying.

I finally found her in Luke's parent's bedroom. It wasn't too trashed up but it was kind of bad. She was lying upside down on the bed, her head hanging off the side.

"That can't be too comfortable." I remarked as I shut the door. She slowly drew her eyes across the room to land on me. A small smile appeared.

"Not it is. I mean, it's not."

"Then get up." I walked slowly towards her.

"I can't. Help?"

I bent down, pushed her up by her shoulders and had her in a sitting position. I took a seat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed my hand and held it against her rosy cheek, her eyes closed.

"You're so nice, Percy."

I blushed. "Um... thanks, I guess."

She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Just sleepy." She told me drowsily.

"You should definitely sleep off the alcohol." I agreed. With that, she fell back, taking me with her. I rolled onto my side and tried to pull away to give her room, but she pulled me back.

"Stay." She murmured.

I sighed and let her roll on her right side. I let my left arm drape over her side and my right held her against my chest. I felt her relax and her breathing deepened over a few minutes. She was finally asleep.

_What time is it?_ I craned my neck to see over her golden head. A red digital alarm clock read 1:39am. _Augh. I'm so tired._ I let my head hit the pillow. Sleep slowly drew its heavy blanket over my eyes, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again.

..:..:..

I awoke to a blinding white light piercing through my eyelids. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a deep intake of breath and movement beside me. I carefully opened my eyes to find that my head felt like someone cracked it open with a hammer, I could barely see, my right arm had fallen off and Annabeth was sleeping next to me. Wait, my arm was still attached (somehow). It was just asleep.

"Ohhh Goddd." I groaned as wave after wave of memories from the night before hit me, along with the nausea. _Holy hell holy hell holy hell. You need to move your arm. It hurts it hurts it hurts!_ My mind shouted at me. I rolled onto my left side and slid my arm out from under Annabeth's body. I curled up into a ball until the prickles died away. I glanced over my shoulder. Annabeth was still asleep. Good. I got up and went to the bathroom. God, this place is a pit. I peed, washed my hands and splashed cold water on my face. I looked like shit. _And I should,_ I thought. _It was a rough night._

I made my hair somewhat presentable before leaving. I checked my watch. 11:02am. Great. We have to leave. Like, now. I went over to Annabeth and gently shook her.

"Annabeth," I whispered. "Annabeth, you gotta get up."

She let out a long groan and batted limply at my hands.

"C'mon." I grunted as I pulled her legs off the side and heaved her into a standing position. She blinked sleepily at me.

"Percy?" she mumbled.

"Hey. It's 11 in the morning. We should evacuate." I told her softly. If I thought my headache was bad, hers was way worse.

On cue, she let out another groan. "My head..."

"I know. C'mon." I soothed her. We walked out of the open bedroom door. I had a small passing thought. _Didn't I close that last night?_ I shrugged and kept walking. It didn't matter all that much. As we made our way down the hall, I kicked cups, confetti, streamers and other debris out of my path. The house smelled of pot and booze and it made me feel sick.

There were a few teens still here, sprawled on the floor, tables, against the wall. There was even a guy sitting in a trash can with a party hat on, completely passed out. I shook my head as we walked away. I made sure I had my cell phone, Annabeth scavenged her purse from the closet (she'd had a purse?) and we left. I shut the door behind me and rubbed my eyes vigorously.

"That was... wild." Annabeth said simply.

"That was a high school party." I corrected her. "But a little more dramatic than usual."

"I wonder where everyone else is?"

"Luke must still be in there. I'll call Bianca and Nico." I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed their house number. On the fourth ring, a groggy voice picked up.

"Hullo?"

"Nico. Where the hell were you last night?"

"Fuck you, Percy. I was sleeping."

"It's almost noon. Get your ass up."

"HELL. NO."

"Where were you?"

I heard a smile in his voice when he answered me. "I was downstairs for a while."

"Dude, I was down there. I never saw you."

"Whatever you say, man. I remember some stuff for sure, along with the fact that someone tossed a blanket over me and Thalia."

I blanched. "That was _you_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw two people making out and wanted to give 'em some privacy so- NICO! YOU MADE OUT WITH THALIA?" I yelled.

"Shhh! You're so loud. So loud..."

"Why didn't you tell me, you asshole!"

"I was _going to_, but you already knew, I guess."

"They kissed?" Annabeth whispered to me. I nodded. She smiled shyly at me. I knew what she was getting at. We had too.

"Well where were you?" Nico asked me.

"Around. Just... drama. And you know how much I love drama." I said sarcastically.

"Indeed. HEY! BIANCA-" Nico suddenly cried before his sister's voice came on.

"Hey Percy. Check your texts. TTYL!" she giggled, then hung up.

"What the- hell." I sighed and ended the cal too. I checked my inbox and saw that I had one new one from Bianca. And the moment I saw it, my face burned so much that I felt tears prick in my eyes.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at me in concern. "What is it?"


	10. I Become Very Happy

Disclaimer: *is still not here*

**A/N: BAWHAWHAWHAW. Cliffhanger? I think so. And I now feel bad for doing that because it ended up with my not being on here for weeks because other things required more attention than this story. So I'm sorry for not updating for a while (none of you died from withdrawals, as far as I can tell) and here's the next chapter! **

**Blue-eyes27:**** PLEASE DON'T BE SCARED. I'm in my junior year (grade 11) and I've been to a couple. People do get wasted, etc, and do much stupid shit, but I'm sure they ALL aren't like the one I wrote about. I just made it completely twisted for reader enjoyment. =]**

**Becky482:**** AND I MENTION YOU AGAIN! LMFAO yes indeed that would've been quite on the hilarious side. Maybe I'll try to incorporate something along those lines in later on...? Thanks for your support and helping with my funny withdrawal!**

**Soonersgirl86: ****Holy nachos! You'll just have to find out... =]**

**HiThereSmiley:**** Giggle giggle snort snort =] Indeed. Rachel is le hypocrite. And thank you! I'm trying! GEH. It's just that these past couple chapters haven't been revolving around the funniness of the story, so there was less funny, but thank you anyway!**

**Megagamer321****: What? Cliffies are fun... =D YES, INDEED, and kids DON'T DRINK IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE. (I'm a hypocrite. BUT ITS NOT LIKE I'VE BEEN TO 39204820 PARTIES AND GOTTEN WASTED EVERY TIME.) I guess it could have been that song, but I was listening to some pop song (not Katy, I'm afraid) and I was like 'Let's have Annabeth be a retard!' That's all for now! =]**

**...123****: I LOVE LOGAN LERMAN TOO. JUST SAYING... And about the eyes watering: **_**THIS IS FOR EVERONE NOW! READ THIS PLZ. =] **_**I blush like, a super lot if I get embarrassed or something like that. A couple times, I've blushed so hard that I felt tears come to my eyes. The text didn't make him cry, he was just blushing VERY VERY HARD! =]**

**CherishedForever:**** Oh! Thank you! LOL I never realized that, but you're right. Here's one for you! ..:..:..**

**Xxxxwisegirlxxxx: ****Time will tell! =]**

**AnnabethChaseRox13: ****Thank you very much! And that's actually a good idea. =]**

**NinjaDowntheStreet:**** Just to clarify, look at my response to **_**...123**_**'s review above. Thank you for your review! =]**

**WOW. LOTS OF SHOUT OUTS. What can I say? I like engaging with my readers! =] I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story. Every time I get a new review alert in my inbox, it makes me smile ear-to-ear. You motivate me to continue! A huge thanks to you all!**

**ALSO: Please read my other PJATO story, called **_**Freak? More Like Demigod.**_** I haven't been updating (because I'm working on this... *sheepish*) but I definitely will try if I get reviews, etc. It's starting out slow but I'm definitely trying to work on that. **

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS WAS SUPER LONG. SAARRY GUYS! (anyone watch Gilly yet? TELL ME!)**

**OMG OMG OMG I GOT THE BOOKS. THEY'RE SICK. Now I see how OOC these guys are. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! =[ baaah. Anyway;**

**ON WITH THE SHOWW!**

..:..:..

I glanced at Annabeth and returned my gaze to the message, my face burning as if fire was on my skin.

"A picture." I stammered.

"What?" she took my cell phone out of my hands before I could stop her and looked at the picture.

Bianca must have accidentally opened the door to Luke's parent's bedrooms, saw us, and taken a picture of us sleeping together. It was right there. Annabeth and I curled together, back to chest, on the bed. The message below said "Spooning leads to forking!" with a winky face at the end.

Annabeth continued to look at it for a minute before trailing her eyes up to mine. We just stood there, staring at each other.

Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "Well."

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Okay. Um... What are we going to do about this?" she bit her lip.

"Pray that Bianca doesn't send it to anybody else." I muttered.

"Agreed. Anything else?" she inquired.

I sighed. "We could just leave it alone. It was a party. There was stupider shit done than just that."

"But there are already rumors..." she trailed off, looking worried.

"Forget the rumors, Annabeth. They're made to fuck with your head."

"They're working." She pressed her hand to her temple. "And this hangover is fucking with my head."

"Right. Come on."

We made our way back to my house. Luckily, my mom was out grocery shopping like she does every Sunday morning. She gets back between 12:30 and 1:00, so we had time. I got coffee, a glass of water and toast for the two of us. We sat at my dining room table, across from each other.

"Feel any better?" I asked her after a couple minutes of eating and drinking.

"A little bit. I'm sure I'll feel better later on." She sighed.

"Yeah, I hope so." I crinkled my nose in sympathy.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"It's no problem. It's just toast and coffee." I shrugged.

"No. I mean for last night. I don't remember everything but I remember enough." She looked up at me.

I felt my cheeks tinge pink. "Don't worry about it." I muttered, shifting in my seat. We continued to eat quietly, a slightly uncomfortable silence enveloping the room.

"So what are we going to do about that picture?" Annabeth met my eyes.

"I dunno. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Oh.. uh... well, we could ask Bianca to delete it." She said this hesitantly.

To tell the truth, it wasn't a bad picture. I kinda liked it, so I felt resistant to deleting it. "That's always an option." I agreed. I took a deep breath and blurted, "Or we could just keep it. Like, not do anything about it, you know? If someone asks us, then... well..." I trailed off.

"What would we tell them?" her gray eyes pierced mine. _That we're dating. Because I want to date you. Go out with me._

"Erm..." I pulled my gaze down to my fingers, which were tearing off gradual pieces of toast. The poor toast. Having its body parts torn off. Maybe I had just taken its arm off. It wouldn't grow back. A starfish's arm would grow back, though. Or were they legs, not arms? And did the starfish have to be in water to grow it back, or could it be out of it? But what starfish could regenerate out of water? Not even Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants could do that. Then again, none of his limbs had ever been ripped off, let alone above water.

"Percy?"

I brought myself out of my deranged daydream. "Sorry. Okay, well, I guess that we'd tell them that..." I bit my lip and the rest of the words rushed out of my mouth. "We're dating? If you want. I mean, we don't have to. We could just say that to get them off our backs. Do you know what I mean? Sorry, it's a stupid idea-"

"Percy? What are you trying to say?" Annabeth had a cautious smile with one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I finally met her eyes. She looked like she was trying to suppress a smile.

"Is this for real or the cover for the pictu-"

"For real." I gripped my glass of water.

She smiled and nodded, a deep blush covering her cheeks. I leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips. I could feel her smile.

..:..:..

On Monday morning, I woke up with a feeling of satisfaction coursing through my veins. I ruffled my hair, replaying the last two days in my mind. I dressed in black Element shirt, jeans (shocker) and low-top black Converses. I hopped out the door with my right hand trying to get on my left shoe. I went down to the kitchen, wolfed down the food on the plate, chugged the juice and was just stepping out with my mom called me back.

"Don't you need your bag?" she offered it to me, eyebrow raised. I smiled sheepishly at her and took it from her hand.

"Thanks. Later, Mom!" I turned around.

"You're forgetting something else!" she told me. I turned to her again. She was holding her arms out and giving me the 'hug your mother' look. I hugged her, kissed her cheek, and left.

Once I got to school, all I heard was news about Luke's party. Most of this, I already knew. Something I _didn't_ know was that Luke was now dating someone, but it wasn't the girl in grade 11 who I'd seen him making out with.

_What day is it today? _I wondered. I couldn't be bothered to check. Nico came up and opened his locker beside me.

"What day is it?" I asked him.

"I still hate you." He snapped.

"I'm sorry for throwing the blanket over you guys. I guess privacy isn't a big concern for you." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"No. For waking me up yesterday, asshole."

"Oh shut up. Cry me a river, you giant baby." I snapped.

"Nyeh!" he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What day is it?" I repeated.

"Day One, okay?" he shut his locker.

"Okay. Thanks. That's all I was asking." I grumbled. We headed off to our first class, Nico sulking and me trying to not catch his downer mood.

"Nico, can you stop being such a bum? I have good news!" I whispered excitedly after dodging a gaggle of girls that were all looking at their friends' cell phone.

"What?" he pursed his lips and looked at me from under his eyebrows.

"Annabeth and I are dating." I smiled proudly.

"Oh. Hey! That's great, man!" he pounded me on the back, suddenly grinning. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks." I smiled wider. I felt more relieved now that I'd at least told Nico.

"So is it all because of Bianca's picture of you two?"

"No!" my face burned. I punched his shoulder, still hating how my cast hung heavily on my left side. "Well, it kind of spurred it, I guess, but there were other instances-"

"What other instances?" a voice broke in.

"And what kind of spurred what?"

I whirled around. The Stoll brothers were standing behind me, grinning like always. I swear, they're klepto as well as weird. Am I the only one who notices that their name sounds like 'stole'?

"N-nothing." I stuttered. "Jeez, guys. Scare me out of my skin, why don'tcha?"

"C'mon Percy. Let it out." Travis cooed, placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "We're your friends. We listen." He widened his eyes, nodded and pressed his lips into a small smile. Also known as, a very creepy face.

"Uh. That's okay. I wouldn't want to burden you with my story." I shrugged out from under his hand and scrutinized Connor. "And I wasn't aware that you consider me a friend, Connor."

He raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked quizzically.

"At the party, you seemed like you'd rather have me shot in the balls than to talk to you." I told him, gripping my shoulder strap of my bag.

Travis burst out laughing then stopped when he realized I was serious.

"Seriously, Percy, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. The party? I can't remember _ANYTHING_ from then." He emphasized. "The most I remember is walking in. After that, I remember waking up. At my house. On my floor. With a major hangover. That's it." He stared at me. "What did I do?"

I let out a deep breath, still wary. "Overall, you were just a giant prick."

Travis nodded. "Sounds like him."

Connor elbowed him. "Shut up."

Travis raised his hands in surrender. "What can I say? You're an angry drunk!"

Connor returned his attention to me. "Percy, whatever I did, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. You know that already." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay." I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"So what was I a prick about anyways?" he laughed.

"Annabeth." I said stonily, pursing my lips.

His face dropped. "That would make sense."

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil!" Travis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air with a grin.

"Huh?" Annabeth frowned and looked at Travis, confused.

"Nevermind!" he threw his hands up again, still with that grin.

"O..kay..." Annabeth turned away and smiled at me, then everyone else.

"Hey, Annabeth." My mouth pulled into an automatic, stupid, obvious, big, fat smile.

"Percy." She flushed a bit.

"CONGRATS, YOU GUYS!" Nico yelled.

"Congrats for what?" the Stolls jinxed.

Annabeth came over and hugged me. I put my arm around her. We smiled.

"We're dating." I announced.

They both grinned (man, these guys grin a lot...) and started congratulating us as well. The whole time, I watched Connor. The smile never reached his eyes.

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT YOU GUYS WANTED A CHAPTER, SO IS A SHORT ONE BETTER THAN A LONG ONE? SORRY!**


	11. We Meet a New Friend

Disclaimer: *comes back* Fine. I don't own anything PJATO, just the plot.

**A/N: Holy shit! This story, over the past two months, has gotten over 10,000 hits! THANK YOU SO MUCH! SWEET BALLS. THAT'S SO AMAZING! Gaah. I'm so happy!**

**Okay, so thank you sooo much for all the reviews guys! **

**Just so you know, school is my #1 priority right now, so the chapters will probably get less frequent because I'm working on the weekend for like 7-8 hour shifts, then I'm spending time with my mom and sister. And thus, less time! I'm sorry about the wait. I'm trying!**

**Scrubs-Friends-Glee-NCISmaniac****: LOOL. Nerdburger. Oh my Yoda. You made my day. YOU'RE AN AUSSIE? YES. I LOVE YOUR ACCENT. =] Thank you so much, hahah!**

**Storyteller1425: ****Thank you! I was worried that people would hate it because I kind of rushed it and waned to post it.. ]= I'm so happy that you laughed! Bahaha. And thank you! HAHAHA. I saw it in someone's story (my penname) and I had to have it. So I stole it. I'm sure so many people are like "Like, ohmigod. That's sooo crude. Like, wow. Why would she put that? Like, wow." But I think it's fun! =]**

**Earthshaker99:**** Thank you so very much! =] =]**

**Soonersgirl96: ****Thaanks! I tried my best =] And yes, there's going to be a lot of dramalama!**

**FantasyFan86: ****I'm honored! Thank you sooo much! =] =]**

**Becky482: ****Baha, and you're mentioned AGAIN. Woopwoop. And btdubbs, just look up "spooning leads to forking" on . LOL.**

**Amazing-Anna'beth'1: ****Thank you! And I know. Do you have a grey streak in your hair? *winky face* LOOL. Lame joke.. anyway. Thanks again! =]**

**Oh my Banoffie pie! I have a little trick up my sleeve. Dramalama? INDEEEEED!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**..:..:..**

Nico, Annabeth and I went to our Math, and nothing eventful happened. Same with Civics. Boring, except that Travis and Connor were cracking jokes that made us all laugh. At lunch, we all sat at our big table. Luke was late. I wanted to see who he was dating. Curiosity killed the cat, right? Well I'm definitely the cat here.

Finally, I saw Luke crossing the cafeteria. He was strolling leisurely, a confident smile on his face. His arm was around the shoulders of a girl our age. She had long caramel colored hair in a braid that fell over her left shoulder. She was pretty, with large almond eyes and an innocent smile. Luke joined us and with a flourish, introduced her.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Calypso." Luke grinned.

"Callie." She rushed to say. Her cheeks tinged red and she looked down.

"Callie?" Thalia inquired.

"I prefer Callie. Calypso is... it's just an odd name." She said softly.

"It's pretty!" Bianca clapped her hands together. "I'm Bianca. This is my brother Nico," she pointed to Nico, who was beside Thalia. "That's Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, and Percy."

"Hi." Callie smiled tentatively and gave us a small wave. We all chorused "hey" and waved back. Callie met each of our eyes, but let her gaze linger on me. I smiled at her, not thinking much of it. Her eyes darted away. I shrugged it off and turned to Annabeth, striking up a conversation. Her chair was as close to mine as possible and we were leaning towards each other. I stared into her grey orbs as she responded, smiling.

"What?" she murmured, a smile on her lips as well.

"Nothin'. Just listening to you." I told her.

"You're funny." She gently pushed me.

"Percy?"

I turned to see who had called my name. Calypso was looking at me intently.

"Yeah?"

"How did you hurt your arm?"

"Oh. Long story. I punched a stone wall." I laughed.

"That wasn't too long." She giggled.

"I simplified it for you." I joked.

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime." I grinned before returning to Annabeth. She shook her head at me and took a piece of my sandwich before popping it in her mouth.

Conversation resumed. Bianca started talking excitedly with Callie while Luke ate his lunch. He kept his arm around her.

"She seems nice." Annabeth mused.

I nodded.

"What are you doing after school?" she asked, a faint smile on her face.

"Coach wants me to come to the swim meet." I sighed. "Sorry."

"No problem-I was just wondering." She waved me off.

"Okay. Some other time?" I took her hand in mine. Her face lit up.

"Of course."

"Hey guys! I have a great idea!" Juniper suddenly announced. We all looked at her.

"Let's have a triple date!"

"A what?" I said.

"A triple date. Like a double date but with another couple. God, Percy. Use your head." Thalia snapped.

"Yeah! Me and Grover, Luke and Callie and Percy and Annabeth!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Really?" Luke rose his eyebrows.

"Sure! Why not?" Annabeth agreed.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"A'ight." Grover said.

"Honestly, Grover," I sighed. "You and your slang."

"Shattup foo!" he stood up, did some weird swagger movement, grabbed his crotch again and gave me the finger. "You jealous of my bumpin' body and mah face!"

"Calm down, 50 Cent." I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. "You are ridiculous."

Meanwhile, everyone else couldn't breathe because they were laughing so hard. When they recovered, Juniper took Grover's hand and pulled him down into his seat.

"I think that we should go to the movies!" Juniper bounced up and down.

"See? Even mah girl got sum swaggah!" Grover made some wild arm movements.

"Grover. Shut up." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"... A'ight."

We all laughed and Juniper continued. "So as I was saying, we should go to the movies! I heard that The Social Network is good! And it sounds cool! We're all on Facebook anyway-"

"Let's see Paranormal Activity 2!" Luke grinned, leaning forward.

"Yeah!" Grover and I agreed readily.

"Noo!" Callie covered her face and ducked her head."No scary movies! No scary movies!"

"C'mon!" I laughed. "Scary movies are the best!"

Callie peeked at me. "No." Her voice was muffled. "They're really not."

"Okay, how about Jackass 3D?" Annabeth offered.

I turned and stared at her.

"What?" she rose her eyebrow.

"You're awesome." I said simply and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away she was blushing.

"Sounds good to me!" Luke clapped his hands together once.

"Okay, I guess." Callie agreed.

"Totes." Grover said.

"Sur- wait. Totes?" Juniper questioned.

"Totes. Slang word for totally? DUH." Grover rolled his eyes.

"I have the weirdest boyfriend." Juniper smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Grover just grinned.

"It's settled then!" Luke said. "How about tomorrow after school?" We all agreed on the time and place. Annabeth and I would get a drive from my mom.

"I'm excited." Annabeth whispered to me, a grin on her face.

"Me too." I took her hand. Her cheeks tinged pink again. "What? You don't want me to take your hand?"

"No!" she said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and stared. She laughed nervously and waved at them. "Continue! No big deal!" When they went back to their conversations, she turned to me and said softly, "No, that's not it at all. It's just that I'm not used to it. I like it. It's... it's sweet." She smiled shyly at me.

I smiled back. "Okay. Well get used to it." I winked at her. She squeezed my hand and I returned the gesture.

_I think that we're going to be happy for a while._ I thought with that weird happy swelling feeling in my throat.

Then again, I didn't know what was going to happen in the next 48 hours that would change my mind.

..:..:..

_The Next Day_

..:..:..

After school, Annabeth and I walked to my house. Our hands were swinging casually between us as we made our way down the road and up my front steps. My mom let us in, a sweet smile upon her face. She told me that she actually likes Annabeth better than Rachel and I heartily agreed. She did tell me that she still felt it was too early to have another girlfriend so soon though.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth greeted her.

"Hi, Annabeth. Would you two like something to eat or drink before we go?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said.

"Me too. Thank you though, Ms. Jackson."

"Please, call me Sally." She smiled.

"I'll try." Annabeth nodded.

"Alright. Well shall we go?" Mom picked up her car keys and jingled them.

..:..:..

Mom dropped us off at the front steps where Luke and Callie were already waiting. She waved and drove off. The sun had started to set so it was beginning to get a little dark.

"Hey, doveloves!" Luke tossed his hands up in the air. He was wearing a tight black shirt and jeans with white Adidas.

"What?" I rose my eyebrow.

"I think he means lovebirds." Annabeth whispered to me. "And I think that he's drunk."

I immediately agreed with her the moment I saw the small bottle swinging from his hand.

"Seriously, Luke? Can you just put away the alcohol for a while? Don't you realize that it's bad for you?" I scolded him.

Callie just giggled. And giggled. And giggled. And she kept giggling.

"Great. You drank too, didn't you?"

She just giggled.

"Wonderful." Annabeth sighed.

"Lighten up, will yah?" Luke slurred. "S' all good! I'm good at pretending to be sober! Look!" He straightened up, furrowed his brow and held his hand towards me. "Two tickets for Jackass 3D-heeheeheehee!" he cracked up when he made the 'dee' sound.

"Yeah. Super slick. Real legit. You'll get through no problem. You're so lucky that you don't smell of booze." I said critically.

"Cah-maaan, Perce!" he slugged me in the shoulder, which actually smarted. He then proceeded to shove the bottle in my mouth. I choked on the liquid that splashed into the back of my throat and spat it out onto the ground.

"That's really attractive, Jackson." A voice sneered. I coughed up a lung before looking up. Clarisse La Rue, one of the most arrogant and hot-tempered girls I've ever known, was staring at me with a look of disdain.

I tried to snap something at her but I started hacking up my liver instead.

"C'mon, Chris." Clarisse rolled her eyes and walked away, her hand intertwined with Chris Rodriguez's. "I'm not letting Cancer Patient over there ruin my date at the movies."

_Cancer Patient? Because I'm coughing? Really? _I thought, annoyed as I regained my breath.

"See you guys later!" Chris laughed.

"What movie are yah seein'?" Luke called.

"Paranormal Activity 2!" Chris yelled back as they went inside. We saw him pull his hand away and do a quick pelvic thrust at us through the glass doors. Clarisse's face burned as she grabbed him and pulled him out of our line of sight.

"Percy, are you okay?" Callie was suddenly right there, her eyes huge and doe-like as she peered up at me. I was still bent over, so she was squatting. Two things made me uncomfortable: one-she was wearing a skirt and didn't seem to remember that. Two- she was wearing a lacey beige top and from my point of view I could see down her shirt pretty well. I stood up quickly and nodded, massaging my throat.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? Sure?" she asked repeatedly, not blinking. I widened my eyes and stepped back.

"I'm good." I said hoarsely. Annabeth was by my side in a second, smiling at Callie.

"He's good." She said sweetly but firmly. Callie just stared at me, her eyes as large as saucers. It was creeping me the fuck out. I mean, she's really nice. But she was. Creeping. Me. Out.

"GROVER, MAH BRUTHA FROM ANOTHA MUTHA!" Luke crowed. He slung his arm around the newly arrived Grover, who's green rasta cap slid off his head with the force of Luke's one-armed hug.

"Uh, bro- nice breath." Grover fake-coughed. Luke responded by burping and blowing it into Grover's face.

"AW, MAN, SERIOUSLY? DUDE. THAT'S JUST PLAIN NAAAAAASTY." Grover complained, picking up his hat and waving it in front of his face. Luke just shit his pants laughing.

Juniper walked over to Callie, Annabeth and I. "Um, is Luke drunk?"

"Yep."

"Well that explains it."

"Callie too." Annabeth stated.

"No way. Callie?" Juniper exclaimed.

Callie turned and stared at her like she had me. Then she started giggling all over again. Juniper looked like she wanted to hit Luke, which would be funny because she's so small and he's so built.

"INSIDE WE GO!" Luke charged forward, pocketing the small bottle of vodka into his back pocket. He took Callie by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LUKE! SKIRT!" Callie shrieked, desperately flailing her arms.

"Oop. Right." He put her down quickly. I just shook my head and followed them up the stairs and into the theatre. The smell of popcorn and nachos floated into my nostrils. I took a deep breath and let it out. I saw kids playing in the game corner and a small line for tickets. I sent Luke, Grover and Juniper to get snacks while Callie, Annabeth and I got the tickets. Callie was less obvious, at least.

We all met up at the snack bar and then proceeded to theatre 9. The guy stopped us and slowly evaluated us as he ripped off a part of our ticket and gave us back our stub. I just smiled at him and moved fast so he wouldn't suspect anything. We actually (somehow) made it inside. We took our seats and settled in. Juniper and Luke were at either end. Next to Juniper was Grover, then Annabeth then me, then Callie then Luke. I love the middle. If I sit on the sides, I feel off balance.

Before the movie started, though, Luke offered that little bottle.

Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I got just a little tipsy.


	12. You're Allowed To Hate Me Now

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, fools.

**A/N: Woo hoo! I finally got up chapter 12. It's been on my mind forever and I really wanted to finish it. I worked 16 hours this weekend, guys. I'm so tired. My mom wants me to go to be at 8:00. Maybe I will. Hm.**

**ANYWAY! Review response time!**

**DarkChillArtist:**** You totally made my day with your review. Just sayiin'. **

**CherishedForever:**** Ahaha, I'm happy I made you laugh so hard that you may pee yourself. =]**

**Becky482: ****Awwe. I am honoured that you'd rather read my story than other people's statuses on Facebook. =] and time will tell... =]**

**Reading-and-Bubbling:**** I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW! =]**

**Xx Annabella Princess xx:**** Hallo! I just wanted to let you know that I totes appreciate your review. I am grateful that you gave me your CC and I completely agree. I did make the characters OOC, because at the time I hadn't read the books, I'd only seen the movie. But when I did, I felt like I couldn't just totally change them right then and there, so I'm keeping with the OOC-ness of the Gang. But I'm glad you enjoy my Percabeth-ness and all, and thank you again for your CC! =] =]**

**Okay, I will supply your somewhat OOC story now. We shall continue! ONWARDS!**

..:..:..

So I was just a little buzzed by the time the movie started, but hey, we're teenagers, right? No big deal. Somehow, we managed to not get caught by the security guys who came in with flashlights and stood on the stairs for like, 10 freaking minutes. I mean, really. Get a LIFE, bro ho.

The movie was pretty funny. I couldn't help it but I laughed at every other word, so I think that that may have annoyed some of my friends. But whatevs. We had fun.

Once the movie ended, we all wove through the seats to get out, stumbling and laughing. I kept my hand around Annabeth's. While she and Juniper ran to the girl's washroom, Luke and Grover dashed into the boy's washroom. Leaving me alone with Callie. Awwwkwaaard.

You know how the movie theatres are shaped all weird? Like, the bathroom walls kind of jut out in the hallway a bit and sometimes leave a little alcove there? I can't describe it. It's like a rectangular hole in the wall, maybe 3 feet into the wall and a couple feet wide. And I'm sure that you're asking why I'm babbling this shit. Well, Callie not-so-gently yanked me into that little niche and pushed me against the back wall.

At this, I said something intelligent like "Hunngh?"

"Look, I don't know why," she breathlessly told me as she grasped my shirt at the shoulders. "And I really feel bad about this, because I like Luke too," she looked shy but serious at the same time. "But I really like you. A lot. Even though I barely know you."

My brilliantly befuddled mind told me to reply "Whut?"

"Shh." She said before pressing her mouth to mine.

I finally came to my senses. I took her shoulders (as best as I could with my stupid cast) and pushed her away.

"Callie, don't – " I tried to focus. I just saw the dark shape of her head and the light reflecting off of her caramel colored hair.

"Callie? Percy? Did they ditch us?" Luke's voice called out. I saw the back of his head as he looked around.

Callie dropped down to her knees at the sound of his voice. I freaked out and slammed myself against the wall.

"Calm down," she whispered as she fumbled with her right ear. I wondered what the hell she was doing. "Just play along."

The loud thump had attracted Luke's attention. He peered in at us.

"Percy?" his voice was level and hard. "Callie? Is that you?"

"Hey!" Callie stood up and stepped into the light. She smiled at him. "My earring had fallen off and rolled into that little space over there. I asked Percy to help me look for it." She held up her large round hoop earring that was in her hand and smiled again.

"Oh, okay." Luke's voice lightened up straight away. He honestly believed her.

"Hey Perce Perce." Annabeth took my hand. It was still hot from the blow dryer in the washroom. I looked at her and she returned my gaze. She grinned up at me. "That was a funny movie, huh?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Really funny." Her grey eyes held mine, and I felt the horrible drop in my stomach: the guilt and the shame. But I shouldn't be ashamed. It's not my fault. I glanced at Callie. She was watching me. Her cheeks tinged a little red. I turned away.

"Oh my god! Guys, Thalia just texted me," Juniper exclaimed, pulling us into a tight group. "Kay, she and Nico are at this club called Eros at East 12th and Avenue B. We so have to go."

"Uh, I think I'm going to go ho – " I started to say when everyone started hounding me on being a total bum chum. "Okay, okay, OKAY! SHEESH." I threw up my hands in frustration.

Next thing I knew, we were piling into two taxis. I quickly grabbed Annabeth's hand and said, "We'll take one by ourselves."

"What? No-I want to be with Juniper and Callie!" Annabeth protested. She withdrew her hand. "Girls in one cab, guys in the other!" She then proceeded to clamber into the first taxi with the girls. Callie blew a kiss in my direction as she was about to step into the cab. As it turns out, Luke walked past me at that very second and thought (rightfully so) that it was meant for him. He winked back at her. She smiled. Once he got in though, she locked eyes with me for a few seconds. I looked away and slid in after Luke and slammed the taxi door hard enough to rock the car.

"Ay, buddy. Try not to break my car, alright? I doubt you can pay for it." Our driver snapped at me.

"Sorry," I retorted. I buckled up and pressed my forehead against the window of the car as Grover gave the address to the club. My head ached every time we hit a pothole or a bump in the road.

"Percy, lighten up. This is fun. You used to have fun. Remember?" Luke elbowed me. I pushed his arm away. "Bro, what's up with you?"

_Your new girlfriend admitted that she likes me and she kissed me when you were not even 10 feet away and lied about it. No big deal . _"I dunno. Tired."

"You were hopping around a second ago, man. Loosen up. We gonna DANCE!" Luke wiggled his hips back and forth and raised his arms to the roof of the cab. He started singing "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. Before his strangled singing could make my ears bleed anymore, we pulled up to our destination. I practically fell out of the car.

"Partaaaaaay!" Juniper crowed, jumping up and down. The club's sign was in loopy red letters and read _Eros_. Music thumped from inside. I could see dim red lighting in the club and a crowd as a couple entered, but then the door shut. There was a line, but when Juniper went up to the bouncer, he let us in no problem. Holy bagels, that was easy.

We weaved through the jumbled, dancing bodies until we found Nico and Thalia at the bar. The bartender didn't card us or ask our age. He just took our orders and served them up with a grin.

"Me 'n Thalia are gonna go over thur." Nico slurred as he pointed to the ceiling. Thalia took his hand and pointed it to a corner.

"Later, guys. Have fun!" she waved at us before motioning for Nico to follow her. He trailed after her like a hobo after a hotdog cart.

"Well," Grover practically shouted. "Let's dance!" he grabbed his drink, downed it and grasped Juniper. They backed into the throng of the crowd and disappeared among the grinding bodies.

"Kelp Head?" Annabeth offered her hand with a drunken grin.

"I think you mean Seaweed Brain." I corrected her (for once) before taking her outstretched palm.

"Whatever." She said in my ear as we made our way into the centre of the crowd. I was immediately overwhelmed by the music, the heat from all the bodies, and the fact that Annabeth was dancing. My brain focused on the fact that Annabeth was moving in a way that I didn't think she could, or even would. I just put my hands on her hips and followed her movements. She faced me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her as our bodies followed the beat of whatever song was playing. As Grover would later affectionately tell me, it was like Annabeth and my faces were vacuum-suctioned to each other. Lovely.

Eventually, Annabeth pulled away and said she had to go sit down. I went with her and she sat on the only empty bar stool. Guys next to her looked her up and down but I stepped closer and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, daring them with my eyes. She ordered two waters. I took the other and drained it.

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll stay here. My legs hurt." She told me, laughing.

"Alright. Are you sure? I don't want to really leave you alone." I said uncertainly.

"I'll be fine. I won't take drinks from strangers, I have my cell phone and I can always find Grover or Juniper or Luke or something." Annabeth told me.

"Okay." I ducked down, planted a kiss on her cheek and pushed through the crowd. I found the washroom and relieved myself. As I was washing my hands, I squinted at myself in the mirror. My hair kept falling in my eyes, so I flipped it out of my line of sight. My eyes were a little bloodshot. I splashed cold water on my cheeks. After I dried off with a paper towel, I passed my hand over my face and rubbed my eyes. I still felt the unfamiliar pressure of Callie's lips on mine and it didn't seem right.

Had I been giving off the wrong vibes? Did I send her signs? I scanned my mind and didn't see any points where I had. My train of thought was interrupted when a guy stumbled in and basically fell into one of the stalls. I raised my eyebrows, turned and walked out of the washroom.

As I made my way back to Annabeth, I spotted Nico and Thalia sitting right next to each other on a plushie looking bean bag chair. Thalia was smiling and laughing. Nico whispered something in her ear and if I stared, I could swear she was blushing. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail high on her head and she had pinned back her side bangs with bobby pins. I could see the dim red lights reflecting off of them. I left them to their snuggle-fest and met up with Annabeth. She was chatting with Luke and Callie.

"Percy!" Luke crowed. "Come on, let's all go dance!"

"Uhh." I said intelligently as "The Night (The Only Place to Go)" by Blake McGrath started playing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Callie cried as she grabbed Luke's hand. At that, Luke grabbed Annabeth's arm and Annabeth grabbed my ear.

"OW!"

Callie tugged us into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with Luke. She took his hands in hers, which were on her hips. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she turned her head towards him.

I pulled my eyes away. Annabeth had let me go (thank God) and instead laced her fingers with mine. We danced and I tried to push the thoughts of Calypso out of my head, but they curled around my brain and brought questions that I really couldn't answer. Unintentionally, I found my eyes watching Luke and Callie dance constantly. I had to continually either close my eyes or look away. Annabeth didn't see because her head was buried into my neck.

_Annabeth_, I reminded myself mentally. _Your girlfriend. Your girlfriend that you went through hell to get. Don't mess this up._

But it was hard to ignore them.

The song "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha (puke) came on. Everyone started jumping up and down when the chorus came on. Luke and I, after watching a hilarious video on YouTube called "How To Fist Pump Like A Champ", started fist pumping. We cracked up and jumped towards each other and then slammed chest like we were sumo wrestlers, before continuing our fist pumping.

After a while, Annabeth had to go sit again. She complained that her shoes were killing her. I went with her to find Nico and Thalia (who were making out on the seat) and she sat near them, giggling.

"Go dance with Callie and Luke!" she shooed at me.

"Um- I think I'll just stay with you." I said quickly, trying to sit next to her.

"NO! Go have fun! I'm not going to hinder you because I'm tired and my feet hurt. Go away." She put her hands on her hips, which looked funny because she was sitting down.

"Seriously?" I tried again to slide down beside her. "I want to be with you, though." It was partially true. I didn't want to go be a third wheel with Luke and Callie, but I also didn't want to be a bum and just stand there, watching them dance. She stood up, hands still on her hips.

"Get." She pointed into the massive crowd.

I sighed and got up too. The moment I did, she sat.

"Now scooch. See you later." She smiled up at me and sunk into the bean bag chair as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine." I ducked down to kiss her before pushing into the crowd. I decided to get some liquid courage before I found Callie and Luke, so I got a rum and Coke. I downed it and patted the bar counter before forging ahead. It took me a couple minutes to find them. Callie and I saw each other at the same time and she waved me over. I complied, awkwardly making my way towards them. Luke spotted me and waved as his and Callie's hips moved in sync to the music. The song ended, and "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)" by Pitbull and T-Pain started up.

Luke took me by my forearm and said "I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go piss." _That's charming._ I thought automatically. "Just dance with her if you want." He shrugged, pecked Callie on the cheek, and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him then turned her gaze on me as Luke clapped a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a look, which I understood as the '_Your balls and other sexual organ will be mine if you try anything'_ look. I nodded at him and he left.

Callie approached me, grasped the front of my shirt in her hand and pulled me towards her as T-Pain's electronically altered voice started singing. She let go, turned and pressed her back to my chest and started moving, to which my body responded by following hers. I felt my cheeks burning as I looked down. Her hair glinted in the dim lighting. I felt her hands lightly wrap around my fingers and she put them on her stomach. I slid them back, to her hips, my heart racing. She tilted her head back and looked up at me. I locked eyes with her and she smiled. She kept her hands in mine before turning and pulling me deeper into the crowd.

"Wait-Luke won't be able to find us if we aren't there." I called/slurred to her, but she either didn't hear me or she ignored me.

Before long, we were in the darker (and a little quieter) area of the club. She faced me and took my face in her hands. I just stared at her. I blame the booze. It makes me less responsive. Shut up.

She kissed me, soft, like last time. I pulled back, trying to form words with my floppy tongue.

"Don't tell me that you don't feel something," she said quietly, her fingers still on my cheeks.

"Maybe," I forced out (stupidly and drunkenly). "But I love Annabeth."

"And I like Luke." She was closer. "But that doesn't mean that they have to know." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her back and jerked her towards me. She let out a small gasp then molded her mouth against mine.

Can you really blame me?

I guess you can.


	13. I'm Glad That I Have A Clean Toilet Bowl

Disclaimer: Wow, Percy is being a dumbass. Oh right. I don't own that stupid dump or the series. Just sayin'.

**A/N: So I got a lot of angry reviews about Callie and Percy. =P I actually really like Calypso! I wish there was more about her and Percy. The whole island scene with Percalypso in BotL made me happy. **

**Speaking of reviews, I got some responses here. YAY! 249! WOOPWOOP.**

**Xx Annabella Princess xx: ****I'm glad you like my song choices. They're on my playlist for my iTunes that I was repeatedly listening to when I wrote that chapter. =] And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have read the books 1-4. =[ I haven't been able to read number 5 yet but my OOC-ness sticks with everything even though I've read the books. D= I KNOW! IT'S SO DEPRESSING. =[**

******: ****LOL. OMG. LOL. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD YOU MADE ME LOL. **

**PercyJackson-PeetaMellarkfan11****:**** Thank you! I'm glad that you like my writing! I'm so flattered =]**

**Cymopoleia****: ****Awe, haha thank you. I did catch up on my sleep. My mom actually let me stay home from school today (Monday November 8) so that I could get some sleep and study for some tests. =]**

**Percabeth13:**** YAY! I MAKE PEOPLE INTERESTED! THIS MEANS THIS IS GOOD! =D**

**Adoxagraphy Angelus****:**** I agree. Blame Percy. Percy is stupid. But that's okay. And I'm glad you enjoyed Luke's party. It was a blast, hm? =] OH! I am super flattered that you consider me a freakin' comedic genius! =D And my opinion of you as a reviewer: Friggin' super special awesome.**

'**Tis all for now! But I genuinely want to say that I really appreciate all the reviews. Can you believe it? 241 reviews and only 13 chapters! 1.16k hits, my traffic page says for this Saturday. Holy chicken tenders. *faints***

**I kid, I kid. But that's seriously awesomely awesome. I shall do my best to update ASAP. **

**AND NOW, I WILL PRESENT YOU WITH…**

**A **

**VERY**

**UNEXPECTED**

**TWIST!**

**Bee tee dubs, this chapter is a little hot 'n heavy. It's a club. What did you expect? A tea party? Psh-aah. **

**Also, all of these songs are really good. =] I think you'll get a better effect of the story if you listen to the song listed while reading the story. =] It just makes it that much more AWESOME.**

**Enjoy, my readers. Enjoy. =]]**

..:..:..

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

..:..:..

After Percy left, I just kind of sat there besides Thalia and Nico. It was a little awkward because they were making out and all, so eventually I just got up and went to the bar. I know, I know. Last time I mixed alcohol with a party (does this count as a party?) it didn't go so well. And yet it did. I smiled as I remembered the day that Percy asked me out.

Plus, I'd already had a few sips out of Luke's little bottle at the movies. So what's wrong with keeping up the buzz?

The bar was a little more crowded than last time. I had to wait a bit before I could push my way through to order a Screwdriver. I heard the song 'Tipsy' by J-Kwon begin and I started singing the words under my breath. I took my drink, turned, and promptly bumped into a guy. A tall guy. A tall cute guy. A tall cute guy who was looking down my white top. I tried to brush past him, but the crowd of teens and young adults struggling to get to their booze kept me in my spot.

Tall Cute Guy smiled down at me. I pursed my lips, avoided his brown-eyed gaze and nervously sipped my drink. Next thing I know, I see him lean forward and say in my ear, "Care to dance?"

"I can't, actually." I replied, fleetingly meeting his eyes. "I'm meeting my boyfriend." I drank more of my beverage.

"I don't see him around." He glanced around before staring at me intently. I looked around too and came up with the same conclusion.

I opened my mouth to tell him some excuse when I saw Luke coming out of the washroom, running a hand through his blonde hair. I panicked and blurted, "I do. Over there. Excuse me." I downed the rest of my drink before I slipped away and made a beeline for Luke. I unconsciously pulled down my black skirt to make sure it wasn't short in the back. When Luke spotted me, a grin appeared on his face and he opened his arms wide.

"Annabeth!" he crowed as he gathered me into his arms. He smelled of booze and sweat. Or was it just the smell of this club? Probably the club. "How you doin'?"

"Fine. Or not. Kind of. There's a guy who wants to dance with me and I don't wanna dance with him. Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a sec?" I asked quickly.

Surprise crossed Luke's face, and then the grin reappeared.

"Sure. Let's party, girlfriend." He took my hands and pulled me to the edge of the dancing crowd, so that we were still visible to Tall Cute Guy. 'Caribou Lou' by Tech N9NE started and Luke pulled me to him so that there wasn't an inch between our bodies. My face was burning. I hadn't been this close to any guy that I wasn't dating. Except Percy, that one time. Two times. Whatever. We moved as one, and Luke slid his hands around my waist to the small of my back, pressing me closer if possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, telling myself that it was all for the sake of show. Luke pressed his forehead to mine and I locked my gaze with his. His eyes were steadily holding mine as he slowly dragged his hands from my back to my waist and up my sides. Goosebumps rose on my arms as he continued up, his fingers lightly tracing over my arms before he took my wrists and pulled them from around his neck.

I let out a shuddery breath when he put my hands on his chest. My vision blurred for a second. I had thrown back that Screwdriver pretty fast.

_Whatever. It's just Luke. He's being pretty chill, pretending to be my boyfriend and all._ I thought. I dared to peek to my right to see if Tall Cute Guy was still there. He was leaning on the counter, watching us sceptically. _Shit._

"Is he staring?" Luke's voice floated next to my left ear.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Time for Plan B," he sighed, but there was a tinge of happiness in his voice. He pulled back a bit, a sly smile crossing his features. I stared at his face for a second.

"You're kind of pretty." I informed him before clapping a hand over my mouth in shock. He chuckled heartily.

"I return the compliment, but one hundred times over." He told me. "Ready for Plan B? I'm pretty sure that this'll work."

"Okay." I said hesitantly, trying to work out what the equivalent of 'kind of' would be times 100. Would it be 'Beautiful'? 'Gorgeous'? 'Ravishing'? 'Exquisite'? 'Stunning'?

"Trust me," Luke grinned again, the chorus of the song beginning. "I think you'll like it."

And with that, he lifted one hand, gently grasped the back of my head with one hand and pulled me into a kiss.

My first reaction was to push him away. And push him away fast. But my second reaction, to respond, quickly overrode my first at a rate that should have alarmed me.

He was a good kisser. That I can say for sure. He forced my mouth open but then gently took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. An inhuman moan came out of my throat, surprising me more than anything. It seemed to encourage him, though. He took my face in his hands and ran his tongue across my lip before letting it go. He kissed me again more fervently than before, his fingers grasping my hair. My own hands tightened in his blonde locks, pulling him to me. Our bodies continued the rhythmic grinding to the thumping music. I gasped for breath, taking in the humid, stuffy air around me. He moved his hands down this time, ending up at the small of my back again. He pushed forward so that my pelvis was aligned and moving perfectly with his. I felt my cheeks burn and I was about to pull away, but he kissed me hard and my resolve fell apart.

How long we continued like that, I have no idea. All I know is that one, I felt completely and utterly guilty as hell, and two (more alarmingly so), I liked kissing Luke.

Finally his lips left mine. I was out of breath and my lips felt slightly numb. I lifted my hand and touched my mouth, my eyes wide.

"I think it worked." Luke's voice was husky. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Tall Cute Guy was walking away. Yep. I'm not worth the time. Me, the cheating, disgusting, whore of a girlfriend. I actually felt sick to my stomach.

"Yeah." I choked out. "Be back in a sec." And with that, I spun around and bolted to the bathroom. I flung the door open, surprising two girls reapplying their makeup. One poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush in surprise and cried out in pain. I threw open a stall door and fell to my knees. I clumsily locked the door and gripped the toilet bowl. That screwdriver was churning in my stomach and I felt nauseous. I thanked the gods above that my toilet was clean. I've seen some pretty nasty toilet bowls in my day. I put my head against the side of the bowl and took deep breaths, willing my stomach to calm down. I gagged a few times, but my popcorn and alcohol stayed put.

After a few minutes, I stood and shakily opened the stall door. I brushed at my knees and wobbled to the sinks. The two girls were just leaving, but not before staring at me pointedly to make note of the spastic girl who flew into bathrooms. I smiled, holding back random hysterical laughter as I saw one of the girls' bloodshot eye. Karma, bitch.

Hysterical. Am I hysterical? I just quite extensively made out with my boyfriend's best friend, who also has a girlfriend. I'm tired and kind of drunk and not thinking straight whatsoever. Maybe not hysterical. A little crazy, perhaps?

I regained my composure, fluffed up my hair, wiped the sweat and mascara streaks from my face and straightened my skirt. I drew in a long breath, let it out and marched back outside. Luke was standing near the washroom, arms crossed. When I stepped out, his worried face melted into a smile.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked, taking me by my shoulders.

"Fine." I nodded. "Just... my drinks made a small revolt against my stomach and I didn't really want to barf on you."

"Well that's good. As long as you're better now." He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah." I croaked. "Fine."

"Okay. Well do you want to go dance again?" he said, but his tone implied that dancing wasn't the only thing he wanted to do again.

"I actually think that I have to get home. My mom's probably going to be pissed." I lied. I'd told mom that I was sleeping over at my new friend Thalia's house. I didn't have to be home. I just wanted to get out of here. The lighting was hurting my eyes, the music was hurting my head and I wanted to go cry.

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go find the others." Luke put his arm on my waist. I didn't push it off because then the questions would come and then the accusations and then the fighting and it would just take too much energy. As we walked, I was hyperaware of his hand sliding, barely, back and forth on my hip. It was probably because I was walking and whatever, but that doesn't mean that I can't be paranoid.

We found Grover and Juniper and they agreed that they wanted to go home too. Finding Thalia and Nico was easy enough. They hadn't moved much, except that Nico was practically on top of Thalia now.

"I'll go find Percy." I squeaked. I turned on my heel and pushed through the crowd, my eyes raking the crowd for Percy's shirt, his dark hair or his sea green eyes. Then I remembered that everyone's hair looked dark in this light, and you can't see the colour of people's eyes very well either. I searched for another five minutes before getting fed up. Just as I was pulling out my cell phone to call Percy, I saw him talking with Callie, over by the wall. I felt my heart jump and started to make my way over. He turned away from her and his face was flushed. I waved my hand above my head to get his attention. He saw me and came to me. I felt a rush of relief when I saw his face. I just wanted to feel him hold me and I didn't want him to ever let go.

"Annabeth." He hugged me and I gripped him. Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them away. I caught Callie staring at us. She was leaning against the wall like it was her life support and was pushing stray hairs back from her face. I felt a spurt of jealousy but then shoved it away. I had just made out with her boyfriend. I should feel shame, not jealousy. God, this was messed up.

"I want to go." I whispered in Percy's ear.

"Me too." He sounded hoarse.

"Okay." I squeezed him again before letting go. I motioned to Callie to follow us and mouthed _Luke_. She nodded and pushed herself off the wall. She followed us as we weaved through the crowd. Finally, we were all together again.

"Time to go?" Grover asked.

"Time to go." I confirmed.

We filed out of the club and were waiting outside for taxis to pass when I heard a somewhat familiar voice sneer, "I don't think it's very fair that these ugly fucks get such hot girls." I turned and saw Tall Cute Guy, now Tall Menacing Scary Going-To-Beat-Us-Up Guy, with a group of six other large guys. They made a semi-circle around us and forced our group towards the shadowing side of the building. My heart was racing and adrenaline pumped through my veins.

What did I do?

Kick the nearest one in the balls and made a break for it.


	14. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE? GAAD

**A/N: Hey all =] Just wanted to give a quick authors note to say:**

**1. Thank you for all the positive and awesome reviews! =D**

**2. Check out my new Percabeth Christmas Story! =] Hopefully you enjoy it as much as you enjoy this story right hurr.**

**Anyway, please check it out – I really like it and would like other to as well. =]**

**Love,**

**SLTF**


	15. The Paramedic Lied To Me

**A/N: Time for an update! I'll write this as much as I can. I'm working SO much during this x-mas break, so I won't have a bunch of time for the writing. I also started a new story, 'Well, crap.' =] Lovely huh? It's Annabeth's POV. Check it out! **

**Quick Grammatical Correction! Last chapter, I said 'the shadowing side of the building.' I meant 'shadowy'. Sorry! **

**Thanks for the 276 reviews, guys! How exciting! =] I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH YOU ALL HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANNUKAH/KWANZAA/ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED! (I hope I spelt those right...)**

_**Okay, guys, a quick warning: **__**THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKY. AND GRAPHIC-ISH. AND NOT FOR YOUNG EYES. ISH. IT'S NOT THAT BAD BUT IT'S BAD ENOUGH. **_

_**IF YOU ARE 13 OR UNDER, PLEASE SKIP TO THE SECOND PAIR OF "**__**..:..:.."**__** AND I WILL BE HAPPY. =]**_ **Okay, it's seriously not that bad but I don't want to taint your young eyes. =[**

_**YOU **_

_**HAVE **_

_**BEEN **_

_**WARNED.**_

**ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**SLTF =]**

..:..:..

_Annabeth's POV_

..:..:..

I managed to make it to the end of the alley before a rough pair of hands grabbed my arms non-too-gently and yanked me back into the shadows. I let out a strangled scream before the hand clapped down over my mouth. I clawed at the fingers that were tightly clamped down on my face.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy bellow from behind me. I then heard a shout of pain and laughter echoing in the alley. Thalia cried something and I heard Grover yelp. Callie shrieked Luke's name and there was more scuffling.

"Still playing hard to get, huh?" the familiar voice whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to control the whimper of fear that was threatening to burst from me. "It's funny, you know." He said as he put his other hand on my stomach. I started squirming as hard as I could. _This is not happening, this is not happening, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING._ My mind chanted to me. "You were with that blonde guy, and yet you walk out arm-in-arm with the one with dark hair. Do you even have a boyfriend? Or are you just a whore?" His hand slid lower. I reached down and grabbed it, digging into his flesh with my nails as I tried to force it back up. I was thankful that I hadn't trimmed them yet.

"Ow!" he spat, wrenching his arm away. "You bitch!" I bit down on his other hand and he yelled in pain.

You know what? In this moment of fear, I didn't think clearly. I scrambled, not towards the street where safety and help could be reached, but back into the shadows to get to Percy and my friends. In the dim light, I could barely make out what was happening. I saw forms moving and cries of pain and laughter and shouts of triumph. There were a couple bodies on the ground. _Not dead. Please say they're not dead._ Then I saw a flash of pale skin that drew my eye. It was Thalia. A limp Thalia that was being dragged further back into the dark by two of Tall Evil Soon-To-Be-Dead Guy's friends.

"Let her go!" My voice hurt as it left my throat. I ran towards them and reached out for her when someone grabbed my ankle. I fell to the pavement with an "Ouff!". I felt my palms and knees grind painfully against the cement and tears pricked in my eyes. The hand on my ankle pulled me backwards and I let out a scream that would have impressed a banshee.

"Shut up!" an unfamiliar male voice hissed at me. I continued to draw out my scream until he hit me on the back of the head. Hard. My cheek slammed into the ground and I was paralyzed for a minute. "Stupid bitch. Can't believe you kicked me there. Fuck."

"Grover!" Juniper's high pitched voice shrieked into the night. _No. No. Please let them be okay. Don't hurt them. Don't hurt anyone. _I thought groggily.

"Callie? Are you okay? Where are you?" I saw Luke's blonde hair glinting in the dim lighting. A shadow moved up behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"Luke? LUKE!" I heard Callie screech.

"No!" I cried. I then felt a heavy weight on my back and I groaned. I was then lifted up by my arms into a standing position. I felt the tiny rocks in the scratches on my knees and cried out in pain.

"Yeah, I hope you hurt, you bitch." The guy snarled just before his fist connected with my bad cheek. My head snapped back. I tasted blood. My face felt broken. I coughed and started sobbing.

"Get the fuck off me –" I heard Percy yell before someone hit the ground. "Annabeth? Annabeth!" he called out.

"Percy – " I croaked out before my attacker shut me up with a hand on my mouth again.

"Hello again." Tall Evil Guy's voice floated right beside my ear. I panicked and skittered away – right into the guy who punched me. His arm locked mine behind me and his hand stayed over my mouth. "You know that both of your 'boyfriends' are out cold. So I won't have any competition. Isn't that fun? And after I'm done with you, we can make sure that our friend Tom here can still use his own parts. You know. Make sure you didn't damage him too bad." He laughed softly as his hand slid up my leg. The other started on my stomach and moved up too.

I tried to scream. It was muffled. I thrashed. It was pointless. I cried. It didn't help.

I was about to give up when a beam of light washed over me.

"What's going on here?" a gruff voice barked. "Hey. Hey!" The beam of light grew larger and I could only focus on the large, blinding circle of yellowish-white that was moving towards me. _If that's the tunnel of light that I'm supposed to see before I die, why is it bouncing up and down? Is heaven having a seizure? _Tall Evil Guy's hand stopped pulling up my skirt. "Get the fuck off of her!" _Wow. I didn't know that God swore. Isn't that a sin? _Tall Evil Guy got yanked away from me and the other guy dropped me. I fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. _Huh. How odd. _ I saw feet moving in front of me and heard the gruff voice say, "Damn it. There's more," before yelling, "Hey! Call security! There's a situation here!" _There's security in heaven? _ I mumbled in my head before I blacked out.

..:..:..

I woke up to blue and red lights washing over me. I shivered on the ground. _I want to go home. I want to go home._ I repeated over and over in my head.

"Hey, miss. Can you sit up?" someone crouched in front of me. I closed my eyes and whimpered. "Okay. It's okay. You're safe now. C'mon." The person helped me sit up. "Here." A blanket fell around my shoulders. I looked down and shimmied down my skirt before pulling my shirt back into position. My hands were shaking. Tears ran down my face and stung where the guy had hit me and where I'd scraped it on the ground. "What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Annabeth." My voice was hoarse and cracked.

"Okay, Annabeth. That's a pretty name. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?" I recognized the voice as female. I looked up. A woman police officer was staring at me intently. I trembled and shook my head no. "Okay. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital to get cleaned up." She started to stand when I reached forward and grasped her arm.

"Where are my friends?" I croaked.

"They're at the hospital too. We'll go see them now. Come on, I'll help you up." She leaned down and aided me in standing. She patiently led me past her squad car and to an ambulance that was idling nearby. I lay down on the stretcher they provided and they lifted me into the van. A paramedic hopped in with me and started cleaning my wounds as we drove off. Sirens wailed.

"You can turn those off. I'm not dying." I told him.

He just smiled at me and worked on my knees.

"I'm serious. Turn them off." I demanded. My head felt fuzzy.

"Just calm down, honey. We'll be there in a second anyway."

He lied. It took another five to ten minutes to arrive. I was angry that he didn't listen to me. But as they were unloading my stretcher back onto the ground, it jostled against something. My vision went black as I fainted again.

..:..:..

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Where had I heard this noise before?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

And why is it bringing back good feelings that I can't even remember?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my eyes. The smell of sterilization and bleached sheets filled my nostrils. My face felt like hell. My palms and knees hurt. And I felt completely disgusting.

I ignored the pain and sat up. I pushed my blonde hair back from my sight, cringing when my fingers brushed my sore cheek.

"Oh!" I breathed.

Luke was asleep on my right, with a black eye, bloody lip and a bandage across his forehead.

I looked left. Grover had a bandage across his forehead too, and a bruised cheek. His forearm was in a cast. I craned my neck to see past him. Some old guy lay there. I turned and looked past Luke.

Percy.

I threw my sheets off me, kicking at them angrily when they wouldn't untangle from my legs. As I slid off the bed, my hospital dress scrunched up. I felt sick and yanked it down as hard as I could. Shaking, I made my way over to Percy's bedside.

"Oh, Percy." I whispered.

One of his eyes was swollen shut, the other one bruised. He had a white pad taped to his cheek and a stitched up chin. His "good" hand was now wrapped in bandages.

I brushed his hair back from his forehead and ran my fingers through the black strands.

"Oh! Miss? You should be laying down." A nurse bustled over to me and tried to lead me back to my bed.

"No. I'm barely hurt." My voice shook. I grasped the bars on the side of Percy's bed and ignored the sharp pain that lanced through my palms. "I want to be here."

"Well you're not going to be here any longer. Come back to bed and rest. _Now_." The nurse demanded, her puffy white hair peeking out from her cap.

The moment she said 'rest', I felt a wave of exhaustion, even though I was just sleeping. My grip loosened and she pried my hands away from Percy's bed. I reluctantly followed her back to my bed.

"Come on, now." She helped me up.

I brought the wrinkled sheets up to my chin and turned on my side. The nurse said something else, softly, but I had already closed my eyes.

..:..:..

The final time that I awoke, it was chaos.

All of our families were darting around the room, moms crying, dads angry or concerned, siblings freaking out.

"Annabeth!" my father and stepmom were suddenly right there, peering down at me. "Annabeth are you alright?" my dad grasped my hand. I cried out in pain and pulled away.

"Sorry." I looked down at my palms before showing him. "I, um, scraped them."

"Annabeth, what in the name of the Gods happened to you? To all of these kids?" my dad looked completely frazzled, scared and concerned. My stepmom simply stood by, not breaking her continuing stare at me.

Voices grew louder around me and doctors in white coats glided by here and there, talking to our relatives. Conversations were jumbled and I saw Callie and Juniper hugging each other by the opposite wall.

"I need to go check on my friends." I told him as I tossed back the sheets.

"No." He said firmly, stepping in front of me.

"Dad." I replied just as sternly. "I. Need. To. Go. See. My. Friends."

"They are not my concern, Annabeth. _You _are my daughter. And my daughter is going to tell me what happened." He pointed at me with his finger. I almost went cross-eyed watching it jab at me. I focused on my dad.

"Your daughter will speak to you in a minute." I said. I pushed off the bed, past my dad and stepmom and towards Callie and Juniper. Callie looked panicked as she saw me approach with my face flushed and Juniper was crying.

"What?" I snapped at Callie. Her expression was weird and I didn't have time to coddle her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears too.

"What for?" I asked, surprised. My anger melted away.

She cleared her throat and looked away as she said, "For this. I can't believe this happened."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. "It's my fault."

"No it's not, Annabeth." Juniper soothed, her hands resting on my shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can!" I exclaimed, hot tears burning behind my closed lids. I opened them and they spilled down my cheeks. "Yes I can." I repeated softer. "I knew the main guy. Kind of. He wanted to dance with me and I turned him down, saying-saying that I had a boyfriend." I choked out.

"Oh. Oh, Annabeth." Juniper hugged me, but I felt sick. I pulled away and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault." Callie whispered.

"What?"

"This isn't your fault. You told the guy that you didn't want to dance with him. That doesn't make it your fault that all our boyfriends and Thalia got hurt. It was that guy's decision to basically jump us." Callie argued.

"Whatever." I said. _You're wrong. Blame me. _"Either way, we need to all tell our parents something. Have you told them anything yet?"

"No." The girls jinxed.

"Then we'll keep it that way." I told them. I thought swiftly. "We were walking around downtown and were passing the nightclub when they jumped us. Okay?"

"Annabeth. You know the police are involved right?" Callie hissed.

"Obviously." I retorted.

"They're getting statements from those guys. It'll be their word against ours. But even so, Thalia and Nico and Percy, Grover and Luke don't know about this plan, Annabeth."

"Annabeth, we can't lie." Juniper whimpered.

"Yes we can."


	16. What The Hell Is Going On?

**A/N: DRAMA.**

**And sorry it took so long, guys! ASDFKLJ. 320 reviews. =] =] =] =]**

**I love you.**

**That is all.**

..:..:..

"I'm not lying." Callie crossed her arms and glared at me. "There will be so much more at risk if we lie and get caught rather than just telling the truth."

"What about the chance where we lie and _don't _get caught? That sounds good to me." I retorted.

"I won't do it!" Callie shrieked at me. I jumped back, surprised. Most adults in the room turned to stare at us suspiciously.

"Shut up." I whispered furiously.

"You shut up! So much for I-Think-So-Rationally-All-The-Freaking-Time-Annabeth. More like I-Want-To-Go-To-J-"

I clapped a hand over her mouth, grabbed Juniper's hand and dragged them outside the room, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Okay, okay, OKAY!" Pain pulsed at my temples. I pressed my fingers there to try and stem it. "Okay. Callie, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm totally freaked out right now." Tears burned behind my closed lids. "I just want all this to have never happened." _Dancing, Luke, Tall Evil Guy, all of it._

"I couldn't agree more." Juniper said softly, sniffling.

"Annabeth, this is _serious._ We can't take the risk. We just can't." Callie put a soft hand on my shoulder. "Now c'mon. Let's get you back to bed."

"It's going to be an interrogation room." I rubbed my eyes until they hurt.

"Time for the truth." Callie led me inside.

_Oh, I am so totally grounded._ I thought as I trudged through the door.

..:..:..

I was so totally grounded. No texting except to family members, no internet, and come home the moment the bell rings.

We told them everything. My stepmom cried, my dad pretended like he was going to not cry, and I just bawled. I was taken home and sent to bed. I thought I overheard them talking about switching schools.

I tried to not cry myself to sleep, but failed. I snuck the main phone into my room and tried to call Percy's house. No one answered. That just made me cry harder. I just wanted to hear his voice and have him cradle me in his arms. But when I thought of his voice, I just remembered him calling out to me in the alley, my name the last thing that left his lips.

I tried to close my eyes, but whenever I did, scenes from earlier flashed across my eyelids. I sucked in a sharp breath and stared at my ceiling. I made my own constellations out of the raised bumps. Eventually I fell asleep.

..:..:..

I wanted to go to school. My stepmom advised against it, but my dad allowed for me to go. He drove me and dropped me off at the front. I jumped out and waved without looking back. I scoured the crowd so intensely for a familiar face that I started to get a headache.

"ANNABETH!" someone shouted. I whirled around and was tackled by a blur. I stumbled back.

Bianca pulled away, her eyes tearing up. "Ohmigod, you're alright. I c-can't believe that that ha-happened!"

"Is Nico okay?" I answered weakly.

"He's, um, dealing with it. He was hit on the head pretty hard." Bianca bit her trembling lip.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry." I pulled her back into the hug. She sniffled and I felt her shaking.

_Why, oh, why did this happen? _I cringed and forced myself to take a deep breath.

"Okay, Bianca, let's get to class." I turned her in the direction of her class. I had Math first. I closed my eyes and prayed that Percy would be there. She went off on her way, telling me she'd see me in Science. I nodded and practically ran to my Math class.

As I came inside, every student in there turned and stared at me. I felt my face redden from the sudden attention. I ducked my head and went to my seat. Once I sat down, I scanned the other side of the room for my boyfriend.

Empty. His seat was empty.

My heart fell and I blinked fast to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth." I looked to my right. Tyler Stevens smiled toothily at me from his desk that was unfortunately by mine.

"Uh, hi." I muttered before bending down and retrieving my notebook from my bag.

"So. How was your weekend?" he asked, leaning casually against the wall.

Normally, I wouldn't have been bothered by his question, but it was his tone. He tried to sound non-chalant but he was practically screaming _TELL ME HOW YOU GOT JUMPED IN AN ALLEY. _

"Go to hell, Tyler." I snapped angrily, slamming my heavy math book on the desk. It connected with a loud slap and those students who had stopped looking at me turned and stared again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he put his hands up in mock surprise. "What's your problem?" he said innocently.

"You know exactly what my problem is. It's _you_." I hissed. "So you can take that question and shove it RIGHT up your assh-"

"Ms. Chase." Mr. Miller was standing in front of me, arms crossed across his chest. "I would advise that you watch what you say, or at least how you say it. Is there something wrong?" he raised an eyebrow.

I was fuming inside. I wanted to slap Tyler. He knew _exactly_ how my weekend went. The whole school does.

"No." It came out as a low growl.

"Good. May I begin my lesson, then?"

"Please do." I replied, gripping my pen.

"Perfect." He turned and went to the front of the class. From then on, he went on talking about exponential functions and the half-life and blah blah blah.

Tyler leaned over and whispered, "Is it true that you guys got jumped?"

I closed my eyes and marvelled at the balls that the boy had on him. Not that he would have them for very much longer if he said anything else.

"Wow. And you actually screwed two of the guys while all of your other friends were getting beaten up?"

It happened pretty fast. I would normally say that I don't remember because it just happened that fast, but I'd be lying. I remember everything.

Time seemed to slow as I turned towards him. My fist connected swiftly and smoothly with his face. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I didn't feel the pain. It made a satisfying sound and I watched his head snap to the side. Then the blood started flowing from his nose.

A few girls screamed, guys shouted praise and Mr. Miller started bellowing at me. Tyler yelled and brought his hands to his face. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stood up, heaving him with me. I slammed him back against the wall and snarled, "The fact that you just said that is disgusting, you vile, worthless piece of shit. That is NOT true," When I said 'not', I slammed him against the wall again. "And you can tell that to everyone else who seems to think the same thing!"

"ANNABETH CHASE, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Miller roared at me. I let him go. He slid down into his seat, his eyes wide with shock. His fingers were red with blood. I turned, got my things and walked calmly up my aisle. Students pulled their legs in and stared at me in fear.

I wouldn't be surprised if they started calling me Psycho Girl. If so, then bring it on, bitches.

..:..:..

Suspended for a week.

Grounded for life.

How can my life get any better?

..:..:..

_Three Days Later_

..:..:..

"I have become very bitter." I said to myself as I lounged lazily on my couch in sweats and a t-shirt. My family were at work/school, so I had the house to myself. Just as I will for the next four days, not including the weekend. The TV blared noisily and I just sat there blankly.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since my suspension. I'd gotten a few texts (meaning 19) from Bianca, Callie and Luke, but I didn't respond to any of them.

I felt bad about the punching incident. His head really just shouldn't have been so hard. Now I had to keep ice on my hand for a few days. I mean, the only thing I regret is how I reacted. I should have thought it through better than that. But I've noticed recently that I haven't been thinking very well at all lately. And that's troubling in and of itself.

_Ding dong!_

"___Qu__'____est-ce que c'est?" I asked as I stood up. I turned off the TV. I slid my feet into my fuzzy blue slippers and padded to my door. I check the clock as I passed it. 11:39am. I unlocked it and pulled the door open. _

_"__Oh." I said blankly. _

_"__Hi to you too. Can I come in?" Luke asked. He had his hands shoved in his jeans and he had just his gray shirt. _

_"__Okay." I stepped back and he came inside. He stared at me and I just stood there awkwardly. "Um. Wanna sit?" I offered the couch which had a crumpled up blanket on it. _

_"__Sure." _

___We sat._

_"__Why are you here?" I asked frankly._

_"__Alrightie then." Luke's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I guess coming by to see a friend is looked down upon now?" _

_"__No." I said uncertainly. "I just wasn't expecting anyone."_

_"__I texted you." He smirked._

_"__My phone's upstairs."_

_"__That's not my problem, is it?" he smiled at me._

_"__Why aren't you at school?" I deflected. _

_"__There's this thing that students there do sometimes-it's called skipping. You heard of it?"_

_"__Shut up." I rolled my eyes. _

___He just stared at me._

_"__What?" I remarked._

_"__Are you okay?" he asked this quietly, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away and picked at the blanket, remaining silent._

_"__Annabeth?" he scooted closer to me, leaning forward. "Are you alright?" he repeated._

_"__I'm fine." I whispered, blinking back tears. "I'm fine."_

_"__Could've fooled me." He responded softly. _

_"__I don't want to talk about this."_

_"__Percy's worried about you." His one changed when he told me this. Hearing his name set my heart racing. _

_"__If he's so worried, why hasn't he tried to call?" I retorted, fiddling more with the blanket. Luke's hand pulled mine away and he said, "He has. His mom's confiscated his cell and wants him to stay home for a bit. He's not allowed to talk to anyone right now." _

_"__How do you know this then?"_

_"__His mom likes me a lot."_

___I grumbled lightly under my breath, but felt a weight lift from my shoulders. He didn't hate me or anything. _

_"__So you punched Tyler Stevens in the face, huh?"_

_"__Yeah." I scoffed with a laugh._

_"__Look at you go. I'm proud." He joked._

_"__Yeah, well…" _

_"__Everyone's talking about it." He said seriously._

_"__I'm not surprised." I replied evenly._

_"__So when are you coming back?" he asked._

_"__Next Wednesday." _

_"__Wow. I think they should've given you an award and let him bleed to death." He patted my hand._

___I laughed. I was still laughing when he kissed me. He took my face in his hands but I didn't respond. I didn't want to. He noticed that I hadn't and slowly pulled away, his eyes searching mine._

_"__I don't want to." I said, tears filling my eyes. "Please."_

___He stayed there and after a minute, he nodded slightly. "You're right. I shouldn't have done it in the first place."_

_"__I'm sorry."_

_"__No reason to be." He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled at me. "I should be sorry. I did it first at Eros and now here. I'm hurting you and I'm hurting Callie, and I'm hurting Percy." He sighed and let me go, leaning back. "I'm hurting everyone. So I'm sorry."_

_"__Thank you." I said softly. _

_"__I should go. Percy's back tomorrow. I'll let him know when you're coming back." Luke stood up and stuck his hands in his back pocket. _

_"__Thanks." I said again, standing up too. _

_"__Okay. Take care of yourself, Annabeth." He smiled at me as he opened the door. "See you next Wednesday."_

_"__See you." I replied. He left._

___I locked the door and returned to my seat on the couch. _

_"…__He doesn't hate me." I smiled to myself as I turned the TV back on. Music started playing and I let my head fall back onto the back of the couch. "Percy doesn't hate me."_


	17. FACK!

**A/N: Dumb FanFiction. For whatever reason, the second half of chapter 17 is in italics. I DIDN'T MAKE IT LIKE THAT. I'm sorry. =[**


	18. I SemiThreaten A Beanpole

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Guys, I'm so sorry. It's been 4 months? Gaah!**

**I've been SUPAH busy with my school. Exams and summatives and tests and working and exams and studying and working and exams... Too much. So I have not had ANY time for myself lately, so that's why no one has seen an update. **

**So here it is! I'm sort of winging it right now, but I really want to update, sooo..**

**On with the show!**

**-SLTF**

**(P.S. YOU GUYS RULE! 353 REVIEWS?)**

**(P.P.S. it's pronounced "Doo-key". You'll know what I mean.)**

..:..:..

_The Next Wednesday_

_Percy's P.O.V_

..:...:..

There are a few things that I want right now. At this moment, McDonald's fries. But more seriously, I would say that if I could cut off my cast, I totally would. It's become a burden, and I would give anything for it to come off as soon as possible. It also wouldn't be too bad to ask for my grades to come up a bit. But the thing that I really wish for the most?

To see Annabeth Chase.

I dressed slowly in a white wifebeater and a light, denim coloured collared shirt. I rolled up the long sleeved to my elbows and I struggled into a pair of black jeans. I forced on my socks and shoved my feet into white Adidas with the black stripes. I thump down the stairs, and come to the dining room table. A simple bowl of cereal greets me compared to the pancakes, waffles, French Toast, hashbrowns and other glorious breakfasts that I've had for the past week. I raise my eyebrows but plop down in the chair. My mom appears at my side and sits across from me.

"Something is telling me that you need to not go to this school anymore."

I let the spoon slip from my grasp and splash into the milk, a Cheerio cheerfully landing on my not so cheerful cheek.

"You've got to be kidding me, Mom." I said hoarsely.

"I'm not joking, Perseus." She stared at me sternly, her mouth set in a strong line.

"Mom. Please. This is maybe my third day back at school. Nothing's-" I clear my throat. "Nothing's happened. And you can't switch me out in the middle of a semester."

"I can, actually. Percy, I don't want you to be around people you convince you to go to a club, get smashed and then that can result in you being-" her eyes began shining with tears, and her voice caught.

"Mom." I got up and walked over, embracing her.

She let out a small sob and then covered her mouth. "I can't let that happen to you again, Percy. You are what I have left." She tightened her grip on me. I

"Mom. I... That's not going to happen again."

She let me go but took hold of my upper arm. "Percy. You will have your cell phone on you at all times, ON. Charged to full battery. I don't care if you have to bring your charger to school. Do what you need to do."

"Okay, Mom." I patted her hand reassuringly. "Look, I'm going to go – I'll be late for school."

She squeezed hard before letting go. I put away my bowl, after have two bites, and was walking out the kitchen when I stopped.

"And Mom?" I said, turning to look over my shoulder. "Please, please reconsider. Please."

"We'll talk when you're home." She shakily replied.

I let out a sigh and went to get my bag. My cell phone lay on the table. Already, 3 new text messages. I pocket it, knowing I'll check it later.

"I'll see you later, Mom."

"Love you, Percy." I heard her call faintly.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out the front door.

..:..:..

The first thing I do when I get to school is hunt down Tyler Stevens. I've been playing nice for a few days to let everything settle down, so I haven't sought out this bastard yet, but now it's time to pay.

I make a quick pit stop at my locker to throw my Math and Civics binder into my bag and then locker it back up before wandering the halls with a vengeance. I spot one of his friends, who everyone just calls Dukie, low-riding his jeans with a backwards baseball cap and a light gray t-shirt.

"Hey, Dukie!" I call out, putting my arms through my shoulder straps of my bag to let my hands be free (even though one of them is in a cast). "You know where Tyler is?"

Dukie's eyes widen, looking like a deer in headlights as I approach him. I'm satisfied to see that I have a good 6 inches or more on him, and I'm more fit because of swimming, while he's a beanpole. Good. Be terrified, you little shit.

"Uh, no man, I don't think he's here yet. Sorry, brah." He tells me nervously, not able to hold my steely gaze.

"C'mon man. Just need to ask him something about Gym." I grin at him, trying to have him be more comfortable, yet scared at the same time. Somehow, I don't think those two feelings mesh, because he steps backwards and clears his throat three times.

"Dukie." I lower my voice and tuck my hands into my pockets as best I can. "It's only a question. Just tell me where he is."

He ducks his head and says, "Probably the caf, man."

"Thanks." I give him one last look before turning on my heel.

"Hey, wait. He isn't taking gym this semester." I hear him realize, but I'm already increasing the distance between us. "Percy?" he calls out, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

Too late.

A minute later, I'm in the caf and I'm scanning the tables that are scattered throughout the room. My eyes land on the greasy brown head of Tyler Stevens, his back towards me. Perfect. And now I'm off to the races.

"Hey, man." I force my voice to be cheerful and excited as I clap a firm hand on his shoulder. "How you doin', Ty?"

Tyler tenses under my hand. I see the tendons stand out on his neck as he turns to face me. "Oh, hey Perce." He runs a greasy hand through his greasy hair.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? I got a question about Math." I force a smile. I need him away from his friends so there won't be too many witnesses when I threaten him. I can't be getting in trouble for a month or two, minimum. My mom _will_ make me move schools.

"Uh, you can ask it here." he shrugs off my hand and sneers at me.

_You think you're cocky just because you're surrounded by three other losers? Oh, bro, do you have it coming._

"I really can't. My notebook's in my locker." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder. "Sorry guys, I gotta borrow Tyler for a bit." I heave him up by the neck of his shirt and he makes a strangled noise. I swing my arm around his shoulders and practically drag him out of the caf and into a deserted hall. That's when I snap.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to say – " I cut myself off and shove my good arm up against his neck, pinning him to the wall. "If you ever, _ever_, talk shit about me, my girlfriend, or any of my friends, we won't be just hanging out here in the halls. And it won't be just me that's going to have a little chat with you. So you keep your fucking mouth _shut_," when I say 'shut', I push harder and he wheezes. "And there won't be a problem. Because you don't know what the fuck you're talking about, unless you were there in the shadows and saw the whole damn thing yourself. Did you see it? Were you there?" I hiss.

"No – I – Please – " he coughs, struggling to push away my arm.

"Keep. Your mouth. Shut." I snarl, before bringing my arm back to my side. He starts a hacking cough and slides down the wall, holding his throat.

I start to walk away, then come back and crouch down in front of him.

"In fact, don't even talk to Annabeth. I see you even look at her, and shit's going down." I smile and pat him, hard, on the head. "See you in Math, bud."

I practically skip up the stairs. When I walk towards my locker, I see Nico there. And he still looks like shit.

"Nico." I say as I come closer.

"Percy!" he manages a weak smile and coughs a bit before embracing me in a manly hug. "Have you seen Annabeth yet?"

My heart quickens at the sound of her name. "No. Not yet. Is she here?" I ask desperately.

"Yeah, I think she just arrived. Bianca went to meet her outside with Callie."

"Thanks! I gotta go – see you in Civics!" I break into a run and fly down the front steps and out into the morning sun. It's bright, and had to see at first, but I spot her near Bianca, and it's not even half a second before I'm running again.

"Annabeth!" I call out as I pound towards her.

She turns towards me, gray eyes searching, landing on me, and the smile breaks out on her beautiful face. Then my arms are sliding around her waist, lifting, spinning her around as her own arms wrap around my neck and squeeze the breath out of me. I set her down, but I don't let go. My face is buried in her neck, her hair spilling down her back in waves of spun gold, and she's smelling of citrus. I hear her whisper my name and I smile, because I can't believe I'm holding her right now in my arms.

We couldn't be holding each other any closer, and I don't want to step away. I could stay here for hours, just breathing her in, and feeling the softness of her skin, her hands, on my arms, my neck, my face. I regain my breath and hug her tightly, and she tightens her hold on me too.

"Percy. I'm so glad you're okay." She whispers in my ear, and I hear the tears in her voice.

"I've missed you so much." I reply softly. "I wanted to call, but my mom – "

"I understand. But I made it that much worse, with Tyler, and – "

"No." I stroke her hair reassuringly. "The only thing that was worse was that you weren't here sooner. But now you are. And that's all that matters now."

The only reason I pull back is to take her face in my hands and press my lips to hers.


	19. Hypocrite

**A/N: Summertime? Hellz yeah. I'm in Florida right now and soaking up the sun (and getting a tan. WOOPWOOP!) It's great. And right now I have free time, so STORIES WAHOOOO! And I know this story is again in high demand... so I'll try to write up this chapter quick =]**

**OMG there's gonna be dramaaa.. and some of you are probably going to hate me again.**

**Jus' saying. **

**By the way, I am mortified to find like 3 or 4 spelling mistakes in the last chapter. My most sincere apologies. *facepalm***

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**-SLTF**

..:..:..

Soon, too soon, the bell rang signalling for us to head inside for our first class. I lace my fingers with Annabeth's and am rewarded with a bright smile from her. I feel my heart start to pound harder against my chest and I grin back at her.

"I missed you." Annabeth said, a little wistfully.

"I know. I missed you too. But now we're here." I squeezed her hand as we climbed the stairs. We entered our Math room together and I could feel all eyes on us, accusing and judgemental. I ignored it as well as I could as Annabeth and I took our seats in the back of the classroom, hands still linked.

"Hey guys!" Nico came in and waved to us before sitting in front of me. "You two look happy." He commented.

"Yeah." Annabeth looked at me and I met her gaze. I thought for a second that I saw a flash of guilt, or maybe sadness in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that it must have been a trick of the light. She turned her eyes to Nico and she frowned. "But you still don't look so good, Nico. Are you feeling any better?"

"A lot better compared to like, a week ago." He laughed humourlessly.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said quietly, but not so quiet that I didn't hear the catch in her voice.

"Please, Annabeth. It's not like it's your fault." Nico smiled wryly at her. Her face spasmed into a look of pain before she quickly avoided our eyes by gazing out the window. Nico glanced at me, the concern in his dark eyes reflecting my own.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I leaned towards her, ignoring the growing chatter as more students poured into the room. Mr. Miller came in and started shuffling his papers around, trying to get us to shut up.

"Fine." She said curtly, and gave my hand a light squeeze before pulling away. I sat up straight, still looking at her.

She didn't honestly think that this whole thing was her fault, did she?

I shifted in my seat to be able to grab a pen and paper, and when I looked up to watch Mr. Miller, I saw Rachel come in. I felt a spark of resentment and purposefully avoided looking at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me, but she turned away to sit near the front. The same seat that she was in when Annabeth first came into the classroom.

Good times.

Mr. Miller started his lesson, but it was obvious that he was keeping a very close eye on Annabeth. Every few seconds he'd lock eyes with her and stare angrily. It was kind of awkward.

For the rest of the class, I noticed that:

Rachel keeps throwing me pitiful, longing looks.

Annabeth is withdrawn and looks like she's going to implode at any moment.

My best friend looks like shit and is still totally fucked up.

I'm a mess with still visible bruises, a cast and a bad reputation.

God, high school _sucks_.

..:..:..

_Lunchtime_

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

..:..:..

Once the bell rang to signal the end of Science, I told Bianca that I'd see her in the caf because I had to stop by my locker. She waved bye before darting off into the crowded hallway. I shouldered my way to my locker bay and unlocked my locker. As I was putting my books away, some girl in my Math class sidled up to me.

"Hey." She said, not looking at me but instead following people who were passing us by.

I stared at her for a moment, my brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little coldly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you finally put Tyler in his place." She shrugged.

"Um. Okay." I said lamely.

She shrugged again and slinked back into the crowd.

_That was weird._ I shook my head and closed my locker. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, my heart dancing. _Percy?_ I thought, before my stomach dropped. The mere thought of him made me want to cry. I am the reason he was hurt. I am the reason that all of my friends are hurt, and probably scarred for life. God, I'm an idiot. I pressed my fist against my temple, fighting to control my breathing. _It's just a text message. Calm down. _I told myself before opening it.

It was from Luke.

**Meet me in room 228. Gotta talk.**

_About what? _I wondered as I replied that I was on my way, albeit reluctantly. I really just wanted to go sit in a corner and cry then dig myself a hole and live in the dirt. I also sent a quick text to Bianca that I'd be a bit late. I didn't say why.

The mass of students swarming the halls lessened, so I didn't have elbows in my face as I made my way to room 228. I finally arrived, and when I stepped inside the unfamiliar room, I saw Luke standing with his back towards me. He was staring out the window. I could tell he was looking outside, even if I couldn't see his face.

I silently padded up to him. "Luke?" I said tentatively, tapping his shoulder. He jumped a little, then turned around.

"Oh, hey." He let out a gust of air. "You scared me."

"You knew I was coming. You were the one who asked me to come." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before dropping his arm so that both of them hung by his side. He seemed to be conflicted about something. His face scrunched up, like he was internally fighting himself.

"Luke, what's up?" Frowning, I reached out and touched his arm lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Shit, Annabeth!" he clenched both hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went white. "I'm sorry!" He was gritting his teeth together too. Holy frig.

"Luke!" I took a step back, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

He reached out and grabbed my upper arms and shook me. "You don't understand. I don't even understand. And I'm sorry – "

"Luke, _what the hell_ are you talking about?" His grip on me was starting to hurt.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" It all came out in one big whoosh. And once he started, he couldn't stop. "Even though I know I'm dating Callie and you're dating Percy, but I can't get you out of my head. I hear your voice, and I see you and it's like a nightmare that I don't want to wake up from. This whole thing is totally fucked up, because we're both in other relationships, but I can't get _that night_ out of my head. Not the bad part, in the – " he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "In the alley. But before, in the club."

"Luke – " I started, desperate for him to stop. I tried to get away, but he pulled me closer.

"Don't hate me," he pleaded. "Please. I'm sorry. I just – I couldn't _not_ say something. I can't pretend. I'm breaking up with Callie. Even if you won't be with me, I can't be in a relationship with someone who I don't love."

The last word caused me to freeze. I gaped at him, shock immobilizing my body.

"I think I love you." He whispered, his blue eyes wide, like he couldn't believe that the words were coming from his mouth. "I love you, Annabeth." He crushed me to him, his lips coming down hard on mine. His grip on my arms lessened slightly for one to slide to my waist and the other to cup the side of my face. I reached up and took his face in my hands to push him away. But he didn't take it as that – to him, it was a response. And it was the response he wanted. With a wild gasp, he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me harder, his other hand finding the small of my back. Tingles ran up my spine as he trailed his fingers up my back.

I let out a noise of protest and managed to free my lips enough to say, "Luke –" before he cut me off again. A feeling of despair gripped me as I felt my resistance against Luke start to falter. I had told myself I wouldn't do this again! That this was over between me and him. But... it also feels good to be with him. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him against me. In my kiss, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and felt him shiver. A low groan escaped his throat as his hand tightened in my hair. Memories of that night in the club resurfaced. Throbbing music. Bodies moving in sync. Kissing.

Then he pulled away. "Annabeth," he breathed. I slowly opened my eyes and met his gaze. His eyes were glazed with excitement and desire. Did mine show the same? I didn't care. All I wanted was his mouth on mine. I was leaning up to do just that when I hear a scuff of a shoe, then a huge exhale of breath.

"Annabeth?" someone said, their voice cracking. I froze.

No, not just someone.

Percy.

..:..:..

_Earlier_

..:..:..

After the bell rang, Nico and I went to our lockers and I tossed my Math book and binder into mine.

"I hate school." I remarked darkly.

"Oh, who doesn't, ya moof." Nico waved me off.

"Moof?" I stared at him like he had two heads.

"It's my new slang for motherfuckah. I guess. I don't know, it just came out!" He threw his hands up in the air in confusion. I just laughed at him. The first time I laughed in a while, it seemed.

"Hey guys!" Bianca was suddenly there. "Ready to go to the caf?"

"FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN!" I shouted, dancing in a circle in a mock parody of Rebecca Black's song Friday.

"C'mon you freaks." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked as we went down the stairs that led to the basement.

"She said she'd meet us there. Oop! Hold on, I just got a text. It's from her! Uh, she says she'll be a bit late."

"Why?" I peeked at the message.

"I don't know." Bianca snapped her phone shut.

"Well ask." I stated, staring at her.

"Why don't you?" she glared at me.

"Cause she didn't text me, she texted _you_." I pointed out.

"Oh shut up. Just chill. She'll come soon."

We found Callie, Grover and Juniper at our table and joined them. Grover still had his arm in a cast.

"Hey man, we match!" I grinned at my other best friend.

Grover ran his fingers through his curly hair and let out a deep sigh. "Perce, I don't know how you manage to live your daily life with this thing on. I had to get my mom to help me dress this morning. It was almost as humiliating as that time that I came to school drunk and when the morning announcements were being made on the TV's, I somehow managed to come on and I then said 'Children of Goode High School, I wish I could give you all the stars or the sun, but I can't. So you get the moon instead!' and then I proceeded to pull down my pants and bare my bum to the whole school."

While everyone else stared at Grover like he'd lost his mind, Nico and I were roaring with laughter.

"Okay, yeah, I guess that the whole 'moon' thing was a bit more humiliating, wasn't it?" Grover muttered.

"You are a _freak_." Juniper shook her head with a smile before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Holy shit, Grover!" I wheezed, my stomach cramping from laughing so hard.

"Why do I hang out with you all?" Bianca rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh, God." I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye. I met Nico's eyes and we went into another round of laughter. Something then clicked in my head. Nico. What about Nico? What classes did we have this morning? Math, then Civics. Civics. Why was that bothering me? I had brought all my books and binders and thrown it into my locker. Had I? I remember throwing my Math binder and book into my locker. But not my Civics. I checked my bag. Not there.

"Well shit. Guys, I forgot my Civics binder in the classroom. I'll be right back, I want to go get it before I forget again." I said, standing up. I slung my bag onto my shoulder.

"See you in a bit, Perce-Perce!" Grover called as I walked away. I laughed and waved at him as I exited the cafeteria. I leisurely strolled the basement hallway then made my way up the stairs to the second floor.

_What room is Civics in again? _ I wondered as I passed classrooms. _Room 2...224? 220? _Then it came to me. _Oh, right. 228!_

I finally arrived at the right room and I was just about to step in when I heard a voice. Spooked, I didn't enter, I just stood with my back against the wall just by the doorframe. It seemed like I was now eavesdropping on a love confession.

" – But I can't get you out of my head. I hear your voice, and I see you and it's like a nightmare that I don't want to wake up from. This whole thing is totally fucked up, because we're both in other relationships, but I can't get _that night_ out of my head. Not the bad part, in the –" then the boy's voice dropped low enough that I couldn't hear what he said.

I was ashamed that I was listening in, so I got off the wall, about to depart when I heard the girl's voice say a name.

"Luke –"

_Luke? _My body froze. I slowly turned and gripped the doorframe, using it to swing my body around to stand in the entrance to the classroom.

There stood Luke, gripping the arms of a girl I could recognize a mile away. My girlfriend.

"Don't hate me," Luke was begging. "Please. I'm sorry. I just – I couldn't _not_ say something. I can't pretend. I'm breaking up with Callie. Even if you won't be with me, I can't be in a relationship with someone who I don't love."

_Love?_ My breath caught in my throat. _'That night'? He's breaking up with Callie? What the FUCK is going on?_

"I think I love you." Luke was saying now. "I love you, Annabeth." And then, he kissed her. He _kissed _her. And she wasn't pulling away. She wasn't yelled, slapping, or kicking him in the balls. She wasn't doing anything that I was expecting. In fact, she did the exact opposite of what I was expecting. She reached up and took his face in her hands. She was _kissing him back_.

_What the fuck is going on? _I couldn't move. I was actually paralyzed with shock. I could only watch as he trailed his fingers up her back. She pulled back and said his name. He silenced her with another kiss. Then he groaned. I suddenly tasted bile on my tongue. Finally, he pulled away and whispered, "Annabeth." She leaned up to kiss him again.

That seemed to break me out of my state of shock. I felt myself falling forward a little, and my foot automatically shot out to regain balance. It scuffed and made a noise against the tiled floor. I knew they would hear it. Her name fell from my lips; "Annabeth?"

They both froze, like I had in the doorway. Annabeth spun towards me, her face flushed and her lips bright pink. Luke straightened up, his blonde hair messed up. Because my girlfriend's hands had been running through it. My vision became tinged with red.

"Percy." She croaked. "Percy, no – " She started towards me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I spat out, my fingers clenched. Annabeth stopped in her tracks, her hands curled up against her chest.

"Percy, please. I – Don't – I'm sorry." Annabeth cried, the tears starting to pour.

"You're sorry?" I said numbly. A cold, humourless laugh burst from my mouth. "You're sorry? You're sorry that you were just making out with my friend? My "friend"-" I made quotation marks in the air as I spoke. "-Who must have also forgotten that he's dating someone. Just like you. So you're sorry about that?"

Luke stepped forward, his hands held out in front of him in surrender. "Look, Percy, this wasn't Annabeth's fault. It was me."

"Oh, right, because she's just _so_ powerless that she can't push you away? _So_ powerless that she actually responded and was kissing you back. Yeah right." I barked out another laugh.

Annabeth just stood there, face red, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, Annabeth, I can just tell that you missed me a LOT." I said. "But hey, apparently I've been missing out, because there was another night hat something like this must have happened. Maybe even other nights. Do I even want to know?" I felt completely depleted of energy, like it had been sucked out of me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Percy – " Annabeth stepped forward and put a hand on my arm. I jerked back so hard that my elbow slammed into the doorframe.

"Don't touch me." I growled. I whirled on Luke. "I can't believe you would do this. You, Luke, my friend of how many years now?" He just stood there, mute. "And you, Annabeth!" I turned on her. Tears now pricked my eyes. "I have nothing to say. I'm... I just... Not you. I never thought that it'd ever be you." I guess that got her; she started sobbing. I spun on my heel and got the fuck out of there. Who gives a shit about a binder when you found out that you've been cheated on by your girlfriend and one of your closest friends?

It was only after I was crossing the parking lot of the school that I realized that I had done the exact same thing.

I never thought it was possible to feel so much hate for yourself at one time. But the hate that was stirring in my chest and stomach was so violent and terrible that I ran to the bushes and heaved into the leaves. I coughed and spat the bile from my mouth.

I'm a hypocrite.

I'm a fucking hypocrite.


	20. I Really Wish I Didn't Do That

**A/N: If that wasn't intense shit, then I don't know what is.**

**I wonder, what could be up next? Hmmmmm….**

**I was to give a special thanks to **_**Autumnleaftrack **_** and **_**Dancing in the Minefield**_** for the many reviews throughout the story. =] **

**400 review guys! *BOOM* you know what that noise was? The sound of my mind BLOWING. **

**I love you all.**

**P.S. I started a Fiction Press account and wrote a story of my own! =] Tell me what you think; please read and review! Here's the link to the story: .com/s/2938234/1/Worlds_Away I'm getting chapter 2 up soon. It'd mean the world if you'd check it out! **

**Oh yeah, there's some more stuff in here that explains why this story is rated T. Just saying. **

**And just so you know, this is more about Percy starting to unravel. Not much of plot movement (or is there?), at least in my opinion.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**-SLTF**

.:.:.:.

It was a long walk home. And it was a long nine days that I decided to stay home and play the flu card. I seemed to actually be sick though; I would throw up at random times, I had a fever and was constantly sweating and shaking at the same time.

I remained quarantined until the next Friday night, when I finally felt better; physically, not emotionally. That's when I whipped out my cell phone, texted someone who wasn't a close friend, but was close enough, and demanded to know who the hell was having a party tonight.

**Allen Carter** came the response. Then I got the address. All I needed was some booze, and I was set there.

I used the excuse of going to have a sleepover at Grover's, and my mom let it slide after a half an hour argument. I went upstairs and put on a baggy black sweater with a white shirt underneath, clean jeans and I even tossed on a green baseball cap, twisting it backwards. I grabbed my backpack and rifled through my closet, pulling out a half empty bottle of Absolut Vodka and a six pack of beer. I shoved them angrily into my bag, before tossing another shirt over top so that if it was opened, it wouldn't be obvious what I was going to do.

The house was about a fifteen minute walk, which I enjoyed the entire time. I hadn't been outside in more than a week, and it was cooling off now that we were into fall. A breeze washed over me, making my breath catch in my throat. I forced myself to breathe properly again as I forged ahead. By this time it was maybe 9:30. Yes, I realize that mostly losers would be there, but I don't give two shits. I just want to get plastered and forget everything right now. Forget my mistakes, forget Annabeth's, and Luke's, and Callie's.

But most of all, mine.

.:.:.:.

"Percy, slow down, man!" someone said sternly. I waved them off as I took three more shots of tequila, the alcohol clawing its way down my raw throat.

"Naw, don't slow down! Shut up, Jon! Look at him go!" some other guy laughed loudly over the trembling bass, slapping me on the shoulder. I almost hurled then and there but managed to keep it in.

_You aren't puking tonight,_ I told myself. _You're gonna keep it allllllllll in. _

I stood up from my seat at the long wood table, bumping it with my knees as I clumsily moved away. Another guy roared in my ear and I felt myself spinning, spinning, spinning, landing, landing on softness, so soft.

"Someone's a little wasted tonight," Words filled with laughter, but also soft, soft like what I was lying on, was this a couch, I don't know, it's awfully soft.

Soprano bells chimed as something warm and nice-smelling brushed my arm. I finally made my eyes focus. I was on a couch, a comfy couch but not as comfy as the one on Blue's Clues, that one's probably more comfy than this couch here, it would be nice to lie on. And there was a girl next to me, with pretty eyes, she had nice eyes. So pretty. And blue. Not gray, that's good, I don't like gray. What a stupid colour, gray. Isn't it a shade?

"I'm Ashton. We're in Civics together," she opened her pretty lips and the soprano bells sang again as she laughed.

"Riiiight." I slurred, my eyes slowly trailing the long, light, straight, highlighted, pretty, soft-looking hair that fell over her shoulders.

Her lips turned upwards and I stared at her perfect Cupid's Bow and straight teeth before dragging my gaze to hers.

Wow. If that wasn't a 'come fuck me' look, then I was the Queen of England. And I was NOT the Queen of England.

Slender hands slid slowly, softly down my arm to my uncasted hand, fingers entwined with mine, pulling me up, leading me away. Passing through halls and crowded rooms, some guys hooting at me as I drunkenly followed Ashton up the stairs. She gave them a sexy smirk and raised her red cup in acknowledgment. I just felt myself grinning.

The first two rooms were already occupied. The third room was a success. Dark and with a bed. That's all she needed, apparently. Ashton tossed away her cup, turned, grabbed my collar and practically dragged me into the room. I kicked the door shut, and darkness welcomed us with cool, open arms. The only light was faint and coming from the window on the opposite wall, sitting just above a long window seat. Darkened silver lit the seat, the cushion sporting green, pink and white stripes.

Ashton followed my gaze, her heavy breathing filling my ears. She looked back at me and I saw, in the faint light, a smile.

"I've always wanted to do it on a window seat," she breathed in my ear. I almost collapsed right there. Was this actually happening? Indeed it was; she sauntered to the seat, but backwards so she faced me the whole time. I followed like a puppy, captivated by her seductive movements.

In a moment, we were feet apart, inches, centimeters. Then she reached up and pulled me down, her lips meeting mine.

From there, it was a blur.

Lips touching, hands gliding, heavy breathing, shaking legs.

She pushed me down onto the cushion. I watched her take a step back and reach down to grasp the hem of her shirt. I blinked and it was in a crumpled pile in the shadows. I stared at her body, which suddenly was close, so close, too close. She pressed me until my back was against the window, a shock of cold travelling along my shoulders and spine. Her legs were on either side of me now, straddling my waist, and now we're kissing again, and it's hard to breathe. The pads of the fingers of my right hand traced soft skin of her sides, up her back, to the clasp of her bra. I froze and moved them instead to her hair.

"Percy," she sighs as she pulls away. I capture her mouth with mine again, tongues dancing. Her nimble fingers work off my sweater and shirt, not fazed by the cast, now they're gone too, tossed into the shadows as well. I'm cold, yet hot all over and I'm being swept away in the lustful craving that was gnawing inside. She bucks her jean-clad hips against mine and a groan escapes me. She bites on my lip before letting go slowly.

"Just take me already." she whispers as her fingers dance to the top of my pants.

The door slams open. "JAMIE! JAMIE! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Ashton twists to yell at the intruder, who retreats quickly, and cymbals clang, crash, bang and squeal in my head.

"I can't do this," I gasp, making her turn back to me, confusion scrawled upon her face. "I'm sorry-"

"Are you kidding me?" she said in disbelief.

I look up at her and see lustful passion now mixed with disappointment and a tinge of anger in her eyes.

"Look, I just, I can't right now, I –"

"Yes, you can." Ashton leaned forward and kissed me roughly. We're locked in embrace once more, and her hand goes to my button again.

I pull away. "No, I can't."

"You sound like a girl."

"I haven't had the best track record recently with girls-"

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Ashton laughed softly. "Just a good time."

"I really can't." I pushed her off my lap and stood up. I stumbled to the shadows to find our shirts. I pulled mine on and gave her hers. She made no move to redress.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, every word teasing me as she slid her hands behind her. "You can just watch, and play when you want."

"Can't." I repeated again, grabbing her arms to pull them in front of her before she could take off her bra. "I'm sorry, Ashton."

"Another time, Percy," she smiled brilliantly and chucked my chin with a finger. "And I look forward to it."

.:.:.:.

I stumbled from the dark room into the lit hallway and some guy steadied me with a laugh.

"You get a quickie?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said, but he just laughed again and peeked into the room. He didn't look very familiar. He had floppy, curly brown hair and green eyes. Did he even go to my school?

"Woo! With Ashton, huh? Must've been a good one." he whistled.

"What?" I repeated.

"Sean!" Ashton emerged behind me with a grin. "How are you, babe?"

"Hey, Ashton!" he pulled her into a one-armed hug. "You give Percy here a good time?"

"Are you kidding me? More like the other way around," Ashton said without skipping a beat. "Did you not hear me screaming from downstairs? The boy really knows how to work it."

I stared at her. She met my gaze with strong blue eyes and smirked.

"Hahaha! Way to go, man." he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I'm getting a drink." My fuzzy tongue made it hard to get words out coherently. I started to go down the stairs before turning back to Ashton. "You want one?"

She raised her eyebrows, surprised, before smiling. "Sure. I'll see you later, Sean."

"Bye now!" Sean left with a wave.

"C'mon, Perce. I'll make you a special drink." Ashton grinned up at me.

"Why didya cover for me there? You could've outed me." I asked bluntly as we took the stairs slowly, her propping me up more than the other way around.

"Because," she stated simply. "I'm looking forward to the date that those words come true." As we reached the bottom of the stairs, she pushed me against a nearby wall and stood on her tiptoes. "But just because we're not going that far yet doesn't mean we can't do this," she giggled before pressing her lips to mine once more.

Some time later, we made our way to the drink table, and Ashton stepped in to mix a mysterious drink she named 'the WMN'.

"WMN?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's My Name," she responded with an evil smile. "Because you'll be so fucking gone, you won't know what it is."

"Sounds groovy." I took the glass she handed to me. It was blueish brown. I took a sip. "Questionable looking, but good." My head already was starting to pound. The WMN was doing its work.

"Well enjoy. I sorry I gotta dip, but I promised to meet my friends," she smiled apologetically. "I'll see you around?"

"For sureee." I replied. She gave me a kiss before slipping away with a wave of her fingers.

That was interesting. I took another sip from the cup. And another. And another. I stumbled off to find someone to talk to.

Next thing I knew, I was out in the backyard, face down in the grass, with a piercing knife driving into the backs of my eyeballs. I had no pants, one sock, and my sweater. My hat was lying a few feet away.

I let out a long slow groan and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My stomach decided to protest the movement and I heaved into the grass beside me. Head pounding, I crawled forward, squinting, to the pool that I hadn't even noticed was there. I splashed water on my face and in my mouth before spitting it out. I'd rather taste chlorine then vomit.

I saw that there were some other kids laying around too. Only I seemed to be missing my clothes, though. I picked up my hat, shoved it on, and shakily stood. I took my time scanning the backyard for my jeans, with no luck. I opened the sliding glass door and saw even more kids thrown around the room as if a God had decided to toss them around like dolls. I finally spotted my jeans in the clutches of some girl in grade ten. Cringing, I slowly pulled them out of her grasp and quickly shoved them on.

I struggled to remember how I ended up on the grass outside. I remembered flashes of some girl and a window seat, and then a drink. She called it… ESPN? No, WMN. What's My Name.

Forget my name, what the fuck happened last night?

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I was starving, and needed something in my stomach before I hurled again. I made myself a BLT minus the B and wolfed it down. With a jolt, I realized I didn't have my phone. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and let out a sigh when I pulled it out, undamaged.

I had a few text messages and seven missed calls. Uh oh. I opened the texts first.

One was from Annabeth: **Who the fuck do you think you are!**

_HOLY SHIT._ I smacked myself in the forehead, swore because it hurt, then swore some more when I realized I must have angry-drukenly texted her. I check the second one.

Annabeth again: **Go to hell, Percy.**

The third and last text message made me wish I had died of alcohol poisoning last night.

It was from Luke. **Are you fucking kidding me? You start railing on me and Annabeth when you had done the exact same fucking thing with MY girlfriend at the time? FUCK YOU JACKSON don't fucking talk to me again FUCK like you had the balls to say that shit? **

Trembling, I checked the missed calls. Three from Luke, four from Annabeth. I then noticed I had five voicemails.

I didn't want to listen to those messages just yet. I frantically scrolled to my Sent messages. I had sent two to Annabeth, with many spelling mistakes, say how she was a slut and other profane things that made me want to break my other hand. I found the text I sent to Luke, explaining in detail how Callie and I had had our own fun.

Great.

Just fucking perfect.

This sucks.

Also, I'm still missing my other sock.


End file.
